


Ninja Ship Party Collection

by lygerzero14



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety, Aphrodisiacs, Blood and Injury, Comatose, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Samurai AU, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 64,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lygerzero14/pseuds/lygerzero14
Summary: Assorted short stories written from prompts, memes or just random ideas





	1. In A New Light

Dan watched from his place on the couch as Brian carried a bag of candy to the jar in the kitchen area.  A wide, mischievous smile spread across his face.  Dan knew that he was going to add even more candy to that jar, just to piss Vernon off.  

It had become the latest in his line of pranks.  Who knew that mixing Skittles and M&Ms would be a button for their production manager.  Dan just shook his head, chuckling to himself, turning his attention back to his phone.   

There was something about watching Brian, the oldest of them all, acting in such childish ways, that brought a smile to Dan's face. It was nice to not be on the receiving end for once.  Not being teased or sexually harassed on a near constant basis.  In fact, Brian hardly ever did anything to him anymore.  

With Vernon, Matt, Ryan and the other Grumps, Brian had plenty of victims.  Even people they didn't even know filled Brian's list of targets.  Random Lovelies that responded to his tweets, and manipulating restaurants and different brands to play along with his attention seeking games.  No one was safe really.   

Eight years and finally Dan had slipped off Brian's radar. The funny thing was, he kind of missed it.  Missed the attention.  Even if it was annoying attention.  It was Dan's attention.  Something that was unique between him and Brian.  Now he had to share it.   

Dan wasn't sure if it was because of the lack of torment or subconscious repression but he had been seeing Brian in a new light.  When it happened, he wasn't sure.  But Dan was noticing things about Brian. 

Little things he'd seen before for years but now they were Really standing out.

The way Brian's eyes squinted when he genuinely laughed.  The way he closed one eye when he was trying to remember something.  Watching his eyes light up when he saw an opportunity to mess with someone.  The way his eyebrows drew in a tight line of concentration when he was composing his music.   

"Hey, Danny.  What's going on?"   

Dan looked up to see Brian standing next to him, sipping from a mug.  Dan smiled, shrugging.  "Nothing much.  Just BS'ing."  Brian chuckled.  "Mind if I join you in your BS'ing?"  He asked, gesturing to the spot next to him on the couch.  Dan chuckled.   

"It's a free country, man."  Brian laughed, before plopping down next to Dan.   

He was so close, he might as well have been sitting in Dan's lap. There was no sense of personal space at all between them.   

Brian grinned up at him expectantly.  He was expecting Dan to laugh, push him away and tell him he was being weird.   

Well, not this time.  Dan knew what was expected of him but he actually welcomed the closeness.  To his surprised he actually felt a sort of craving for Brian.  He leaned over, pushing closer into Brian's side.  Dan moved his hand over Brian's and laced their fingers together not caring how intimate it was. 

Brian's grin fell from his face. He stared wide-eyed up at Dan.  Confusion shining in his blue eyes.  This-this was unexpected.  Dan's smile spread further.   

It was always a pleasure to see Brian so taken off guard.  He was used to being the one who made others uncomfortable.  Finding new and interesting ways to embarrass others.  It was funny to see how he crumbled whenever anyone took the time to push back. 

Dan couldn't say for sure that was his only motivation.  Sure, giving Brian a taste of his own medicine was nice but he really did enjoy being close to him again.   

Brian looked away from Dan, taking a sip from his mug.  He sat back into the couch getting comfortable.  He was completely speechless for once.   

Dan went back to looking at his phone.  Quite satisfied with the situation.  He could look into what all this meant at a later time.  But for now he could enjoy hanging out with his best friend.   

He also couldn't help but notice, Brian had yet to release his hand. 


	2. Samurai AU

"Leigh-sama!  Look out!"   

Dan whirled around just in time to block a sword attack to his back.  He was locked in a parry.  The soldier's lips were pulled back in a vicious snarl.  The soldier determined to take his head.  

And seemingly, just as fast as the attack, the soldier was suddenly sent flying.  A body crashing into their side.  

Dan watched as his most trusted retainer, spared him a quick once over, before making sure his attacker wouldn't be getting up again.   

Dan refocused himself, gripping his sword tight.  He looked out over the battlefield, watching his samurai and ninjas push back the invading force.   

They had been taken by surprise.  Attacked with no warning by a neighboring Daimyo, during a time of peace.  But the Avidan estate had a more than capable army.   

With a lineage mixture of Samurai and Ninjas, the Avidans had a unique and efficient way a battle.  The combination of strength mixed with stealth have resulted in unpredictable battle tactics and kept most Daimyos from attacking them.   

But there were new estates emerging constantly.  The young lords trying to establish themselves, recklessly attacking others to gain status and ground.   

Such was the Sengoku era.  Dan found it tiring.  He just wanted to lead and take care of his people.  He had no desire to take over other lands or unify the country.  He just wanted to be left in peace.   

A figure suddenly appeared by his side, crouched low on the ground.  Dan glanced down at his second in command.  An older man, dressed in a mixture of black samurai armor and yellow ninja cloth.  The man stood up, staring up at Dan.  Bright blue eyes peering from above a black mask.  Silverish hair, gently blowing in the wind.   

"Brian.  How's it looking?" 

Brian hooked a finger in his mask, pulling it down.  "The invaders are retreating, my lord.  This battle is won."   

"And casualties?"   

Brian stayed silent for a few moments.  "At this time, twenty confirmed."   

Dan closed his eyes, lowering his head, sending up a quick prayer for the fallen.  They would have a more formal ceremony at a later date, after Dan had personally informed the families.   

It wasn't something he had to do.  He could have delegated it to a lower ranking retainer but Dan liked to keep things in perspective.  These men were fighting and dying in his family's name.  Paying a visit to their families, paying his respects.  It was the least he could do. 

Dan saw the people he ruled as an extended part of his family.  He liked to keep things personal.  Every loss affected him.  Brian didn't really agree with this side of his ruling.  He believed becoming too close to those he was over left him vulnerable.   

Dan had just brushed him off and said 'If caring for his people made him weak, then so be it.  But he would do everything he could to care for and protect them.'   

Brian knew Dan had a big heart.  Ever since they were just children, he looked after others.  Doing whatever he could to help.  Brian had initially been worried that Dan would be passed over as heir to the Avidan estate.  The elders thinking he was too soft.   But Lord Avi had dismissed their concerns and trained his oldest son to become a leader of his people.  

Later that night, Brian was walking through the halls of the Avidan estate, headed to his chambers.  He had just finished up his after battle duties.  Due to the low number of casualties, it went a lot quicker than usual. Passing by the courtyard, he saw a figure out in the garden, sitting next to the koi pond.   

Dan was sitting on a wooden bench, staring up at the full moon shining down.  The light causing a shimmering glow on the pond.  He didn't react when he heard someone approach from behind. Too deep in his own thoughts.   

"Danny-sama?"  Brian said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Dan glanced up at the older man, giving him a small smile.  "Hey, Bri."  He said, sliding over, giving Brian room to sit. 

Brian took the offer and sat next to him.  Dan immediately scooted closer, leaning his head on his retainer's shoulder.   

Brian frowned slightly, hesitating a moment before wrapping his arm around his lord's waist.  It wasn't uncommon for a affectionate relationship to develop between a Daimyo and a retainer but it was usually kept out of the public's eye.   

The majority of the estate was already retired for the night, resulting in Brian feeling a bit less apprehensive than usual.   

"Are you okay?"  He asked, resting his chin atop Dan's head. 

Dan just shrugged.  "Just thinking."  He offered.   

"About the battle?"   

"Yeah."  Dan sighed.  "Just...what's the point?  Why can't people be happy with what they have?  All the needless bloodshed..." 

Brian tightened his hold.  They have had this conversation many times before.  Dan questioning the way the world worked. The way he led.  If what he was doing was really right?   

Brian knew by now, the questions were rhetorical.  Dan already knew the answers.  This had just become his way of coping.  Asking the same questions while Brian held him.   

The two sat in silence, watching the koi swim in circles, until Dan let out a sigh and sat up.  Brian watched as he stood up and stretched his back.  He turned to look down at Brian, offering his hand.  Brian took it, allowing himself to be pulled up.  Dan leaned down, resting his forehead against Brian's, closing his eyes.

"Will you accompany me tonight?"  He softly asked. 

Brian took Dan's other hand into his own, bringing it up and pressing a small kiss to the back.   

"Of course, Danny-sama." 

 


	3. Looking Out

Brian stared blankly at his laptop. 

Blinking a few times, he tried to clear his vision.  He then sat up and poised his fingers over the keyboard, prepared to start working again.  

His brow creased as his vision blurred again.  Sitting back into his chair, he rubbed a hand across his face.

He was exhausted.  

When was the last time he had slept? He had no idea.   

Between long days at the studio, working with TWRP and their mixers and set shoots and it happened to be his week for Grump episodes and not to mention spending time with his family.  

Brian had pushed himself past his limits, without meaning to.  

But he kept going.  

There was still so much to do.  

They had to plan for their upcoming tour and get the venues booked.  There were also conventions that he and Dan were going to for promoteing their bands.

Brian took a deep breath and then another.  His mind was too cluttered.  

He closed his eyes, trying not to dwell on everything for fear of an anxiety attack.

He place his hands flat on his desk and pushed himself up onto his unsteady legs.  

He’d just go to the bathroom and splash some water on his face and take a quick break on the couch.  

Brian nodded to himself, satisfied with his plan and made his way slowly to the restroom.  

He didn’t notice Arin’s worried gaze following him.

Approaching the hallway near the kitchen, Brian shook his head.  His vision was blurring again.  The edges growing darker.  

He was feeling the nausea of dizziness.  He reached out blindly for the wall.  He was going to pass out.  

His knees buckled, as he stumbled.  The floor rapidly coming up to meet him.

“Hey, Bri-  Oh Shit!!!”  

Dan bent down instantly, arms outstretched, catching Brian before he hit the floor.  

“Brian?  Nnggh.  Fuck!  Brian?”  

Dan struggled to hold the heavier man up.  He looked towards the center of the office.  

“Arin! ARIN!!”  

“What?”  

“Get the fuck over here! Hurry!!”  

Dan waited as he heard shuffling and then the slap of Arin’s bare feet as he ran across the office and around the corner.  

His eyebrows shot up, seeing Dan straining to hold Brian up.  

“Shit!”  He swore before rushing over and pulling Brian into his arms.  

Bending down Arin placed an arm under Brian’s legs and lifted him up without much effort.

Dan let out a breath, then followed Arin to the stream area, where he gently laid Brian down on the couch.  

Arin leaned over, placing a hand over Brian’s forehead. Suzy and Barry hurried over.  

“What happened ?! Is he okay?”  

Dan ran a nervous hand through his hair.  “I-I don’t know.  I was just coming through the door and he just started to fall.”  

Arin removed his hand.  “He doesn’t have a fever.  I don’t think he’s sick.”  

“Then what the hell is wrong with him?  Should we call an ambulance?”  Dan asked, on the edge of panicking.

Arin looked over Brian’s body.  The deep lines at the edge of his lips.  The dark rings under his eyes. “I think he’s tired.”  

“Tired?”  Dan asked incredulously.

Barry crossed his arms nodding.  “You guys have been pretty busy these past couple of weeks.”  

Dan looked down thinking about it.  Now that he thought about it.  It seemed like Brian was always either at the office or at the studio.  

Dan remembered catching a glimpse of Brian’s planner and being surprised at how filled up it was.  He even had a few voice messages from Rachel asking where Brian was.  

They had been working like crazy on the new NSP and Starbomb album and even with all the video shoots, cons and tour planning, they were ahead of their schedules.  

Was that all Brian’s doing?  Had he been doing more than his share?

Dan plopped down on the couch.

“Fuck.  I-I didn’t even notice.”

Suzy placed a gentle hand on Dan’s shoulder.  “It’s not your fault Dan.  None of us noticed him overworking.”  

Dan shook his head.  “But he’s my partner.  I should’ve noticed.  Took some of the load.  Made him slow down.  Anything.”  

Arin straightened back up.  “There’s no point in trying to place blame.  Let’s just take care of him now and try not to let this happen again in the future.”  The others nodded their agreement.

“I’ll go get a blanket.”  Barry said, walking towards the grump room.  

“And I’ll talk with Brent and have all of today’s appointments rescheduled.”  Suzy said, pulling out her phone and walking away.

“Thanks Suz.”  Arin said, before turning to Dan.  “I’ll call Rachel.  Let her know what’s up. Watch over him.”

Dan nodded.  After Arin left, he moved closer to Brian, pulling the older man towards him until his head was resting in Dan’s lap.  

He began slowly combing his fingers through his short hair.  Watching as his chest rose and fell with each breath.

Barry returned and draped the blanket over Brian’s body.  “Thanks, Bar.”  Dan said gratefully.  “No problem.  Don’t worry, Dan.  He’ll be okay.”   

Dan offered a small smile.  Barry returned it and went back to his desk.

A few more minutes passed before a soft grunt reached Dan’s ears.  He looked down to see Brian rapidly blinking his eyes.  

“Fuck.”  He groaned.

He tried to sit up but felt a pressure push him back down.  

“Don’t move, Brian.  You need to rest.”  Dan said quietly.  

Brian didn’t question or resist as he settled back down.  He was feeling pretty weak anyways.  He shifted, lifting he eyes to Dan.

“What happened?”  

“You uh- you passed out.”  

Brian frowned, searching his memory. The task difficult due to his still muddled mind.  He then nodded.  

“Yeah.  I guess I did.  Damn.”

“What were you thinking?  Taking so much on your own.  Why didn’t you let me help you, Brian?”  Dan asked, not bothering to hide the hurt in his voice.  

Brian winced.  He didn’t want Dan distracted.  He had a lot going on too. 

 He was at most of the meeting and recording sessions and on top of that he was doing a lot of Grump sessions, so they would have a backload when their cons and tours started.  

Brian had figured he could handle all the extra stuff on top of his regular responsibilities.  Looks like he was wrong.

“I’m sorry.”  

Dan bent over.  His face inches from Brian’s.  

“Please don’t do this again.” Dan pleaded, placing a soft kiss on his lips.  

Brian took a breath. His eyelids drooping.  Feeling tired again.

“I promise…”  

Dan watched Brian’s eyes slid close. A few seconds later he could hear Brian softly snoring.  Dan smiled and resumed his petting of Brian’s head.  

He looked up when Arin appeared at his side.  He took a seat next to Dan.  

“What’s up?”  He asked, seeing the frown on his friend’s face.  

“Well.  It seems Rachel went out of town this morning and Kati’s keeping their kid.  Brian needs someone to watch over him.”  Arin looked at Dan.  “Can you do it?”  

“Of course.  But what about Grumps?”

“It’s fine.  Brian’s health is more important.  I’m giving the two of you a week off.  Make sure he sleeps and is getting his fluids.  It’ll help with his recovery.”  

Dan quirked an eyebrow.  

“You seem to know a lot about this.”

Arin let out a small laugh.  “Well it wouldn’t be the first time one of us overworked ourselves. Yourself included.”  

Dan smiled softly.  That was true. 

Arin then stood up.  “Alright.  Let’s get sleepy time junction man home.”  He said before bending down and lifting Brian up.  

Standing up, Dan opened the door to the office and followed Arin out.  

He silently promised himself he would pay closer attention and make sure Brian took care of himself.


	4. Shadow's Healing (in-universe)

Danny was curled up in his comically oversized bed.  The silk sheets sliding smoothly against his bare skin as he tossed and turned.

He was restless.  

The mighty Sexbang was going through a dry spell.  Not having much luck with the ladies, lately.  He hated sleeping alone and Ninja Brian had been gone the entire day.  Danny had only saw him leave that morning.  

Danny wasn’t worried, though.  It was just something that the ninja did from time to time.  Danny knew his best friend could more than take care of himself.  He had been taking care of himself and Danny ever since the two of them deserted their clan.  Danny and Brian knew they were labeled traitors and had a bounty on their heads.  Ninja Brian took it upon himself to rid them of their would be assassins.  

Danny’s eyes shot open.  He sat up in his bed, and looked around.  The sound of glass breaking echoing in his ears.  His first thought was Brian had returned, but Brian never made noise when entering or exiting their home.  Danny felt his body tense as he automatically shifted to alert mode.  He quietly threw off his sheets and slinked out of his bed, reaching underneath and pulling out a sheath.  

Danny held the weight of the weapon in his hand.  He was out of practice but regular sparring sessions at Brian’s insistence have kept his old ninja skills decently sharp. Danny slid the sword out of the sheath and crept to his door.  Slowly opening it as to not make any noise, he slipped through the opening into the hallway.  

There hadn’t been any other noise since the initial glass breaking.  Despite this, Danny hugged the wall and moved slowly through the darkness shrouded hall, making his way towards the living room.  He was sure that was were the sound had come from.  

Coming to the end of the hall, Danny hesitated, holding his breath.  He wished Brian was here.  Danny didn’t have much confidence in his, still very diluted, skills anymore.  Brian had once told him he was still above average.  Danny wasn’t so sure.  He only had Brian to compare himself to and even if at one point he had been stronger than the older ninja, that was no longer the case.  

The only reason Danny hadn’t completely abandoned his old ninja ways was because of Brian.  Brian’s strict loyalty to Danny and willingness to go along with anything he came up with, no matter how ridiculous, had always touched Danny.  The least he could do was hold on to some of what initially brought them together in the first place.

Danny steeled himself, letting out a soft breath and peered around the corner.  The window on the back wall, next to the fireplace was shattered.  The night moonlight shining through the opening, illuminating a form on the floor.  Danny squinted his eyes.  The form, at first glance, didn’t seem to be moving, but Danny could see upon closer look, that the form was shaking.  

Pulling his sword forward, Danny darted into the room, taking a defensive stance.  “Who’s there?”  He asked, forcing himself to sound confident.  

The form stopped moving.  A head slowly rose to face him.  A hint of blue flashing in the otherwise dark room.  Danny’s eyebrows shot up.

“Ninja Brian?”  

The ninja nodded.  An arm raising to sign but ultimately falling back to the floor.   Danny dropped his sword and rushed forward.  Upon coming closer, he noticed the blood staining the carpet.  The quiet raspy breathing coming from beneath his partner’s mask.  

“Fuck! Brian, what happened?”  

Brian tried to push himself up only to fall again.  Danny’s eyes trailed along Brian’s body, now seeing the cuts and gashes along his arms and legs.  Danny dropped to his knees. He carefully rolled Brian over and pulled him into his arms.  Brian looked up at him, pain shining in his blue eyes.  

“I got you, buddy.  Hold on.”  

Brian nodded, not bothering to hide his relief as he relaxed in Danny’s arms.

——————————–  

Danny flipped on the light switch, wincing a bit at the bright fluorescent bulbs lighting up the bathroom.  He half dragged Brian into the room, setting him down on the decorative bench near the sink.  He then opened the cabinets below the sink and grabbed several different items out.  He then knelt in front of Brian.  Taking a pair of scissors, he began carefully cutting away Brian’s gi.  The garments were covered in dried blood and had stuck to Brian’s wounds.  

Ninja Brian sat in silence as Danny worked, his eyes staring blankly ahead.  The occasional grimace crossed his features, whenever Danny had to pull a little harder to free a section of cloth.  It took an agonizing thirty minutes to strip the clothes away.  Once done, Danny sat back on his hunches and gave Brian a once over.  He frowned biting his lip.  There were cuts all over Brian’s body, some oozing blood from having the scabs ripped open.  Whatever had happened, Brian did not come out unscathed. He must have been ambushed.

Danny grabbed a case next to him on the floor and opened it.  He pulled out some bandages, a bottle of saline solution and a thread and needle.  Danny sterilized the needle and threaded the needle through.  It had been some time since they needed anything more than a few bandages.  Danny found it very worrying. He ignored the guilt that tried to rise, saying he should have been there.

Brian had always been able to handle his own.  Something different must have happened.  Something bad. Danny shook his head.  He’d ask later.  Right now, he needed to take care of Brian’s injuries.  

The silence continued as Danny cleaned the cuts and carefully stitched the gashes on Brian’s arms and legs closed.  He then took some gauze and placed them on the newly closed wounds and wrapped the bandage around them.  Once done, Danny surveyed his work, giving Brian’s body another thorough check.  His eyes came to meet Brian’s eyes.  

He still had his mask on.  Danny opting to leave it out of respect but was now questioning his decision. Brian seemed to be having some difficulty breathing through the cloth.  It had been soaked in blood also, surely clogging up the tiny holes in the fabric.  Danny chose to not address the somewhat empty look in Brian’s eyes.  

Reaching up his hand, Danny lightly cupped Brian’s cheek.  His eyes widened slightly when Brian closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.  Another signal that something was very wrong.  Brian didn’t usually give in to affectionate gestures, at least not right away.  

“Brian.”  Danny began, waiting for Brian to look at him. “Can I remove your mask?”  He softly asked.

Danny knew it was important to ask. In all the years he had known Brian, he could still count on one hand the times he had seen the older man’s face.  Brian had some trust issues, due to conflicts with his previous clan.  Danny was sure he was part of a very few that have seen the ninja unmasked.  He was deeply honored with the trust awarded to him in those moments.  

Brian’s eyes slid shut again as he tiredly raised a hand.

“ _Okay.”_ He signed.

Danny smiled.  Taking a risk, he leaned forward and placed a kiss to Brian’s forehead.  Brian didn’t really react, obviously too exhausted.  Danny hooked his fingers under the bottom of the cloth and carefully slid the mask up and off.  Danny placed the mask on the counter and looked at Brian’s face.  

He surprisingly didn’t have any new cuts on his skin.  Just the normal scars from previous battles.  Brian’s hair was matted flat to his head, streaks of dried blood scattered amongst the grayish hairs.  

Danny stood up, grabbing a wash cloth and soaking it in warm water.  He knelt back down and began wiping the grime off Brian’s face, only hesitating a second as he came to the large jagged scar on the older ninja’s neck.  He hated that scar.  A constant reminder of his own failure as a ninja.  His mind then went to the ones who did this to Brian, feeling a wave of anger course through him.

“Are they dead?”  Danny whispered not looking up.  Brian’s hand twitched.

“ _Yes.”_

Danny nodded and continued.  That was one less thing to worry about.  He resoaked the cloth and continued wiping Brian’s body clean, getting a new cloth to clean his hair.  Danny then got up.

“I’ll be right back.”  He said before leaving the bathroom.  A few moments later he came back with a fresh pair of boxers and a glass of water.  He helped Brian stand up, having him use him for balance as he switched the garments.  He then had him take a couple of painkillers.  Brian usually refused them but didn’t this time, proving to Danny he was in very bad shape.  Danny then wrapped an arm around Brian’s waist and led them into his bedroom.  

Brian didn’t often sleep in Danny’s room, usually it happened randomly. Danny would just wake up to Brian curled up against him.  Danny knew it had to be nightmares or something similar but never asked.  If Brian wanted him to know he would.  Besides, Danny wasn’t above slipping into Brian’s room either, though the first time ended up being scarier than what made Danny seek Brian out in the first place. Never enter a sleeping ninja’s room unannounced is what he learned.

Danny ran his fingers through Brian’s hair as he pulled the covers over him.  Brian’s eyes stayed on him the entire time as if he wanted to tell him something but didn’t know how.  He instead just mouthed _“Thank you.”_ Danny smiled.  

“No problem, buddy.”  He then turned towards the door.  “I’ll be right back.”  At Brian’s nod, he left and went back to the living room, grabbing different supplies on the way.  

Danny placed the sheet of plywood over the window, hammering it into place. They’d deal with fixing the window later.  After he finished scrubbing the blood out of the carpet he went to the panel in the hallway and set the house alarm.  It took him a moment, since they had never used it before. He then set ninja traps at every entrance, infusing them with his chakra.  Another process, they didn’t use.  

Despite Brian saying his attackers were all dead, Danny was feeling paranoid. He didn’t want to have any surprises.  Brian was already badly injured and it would fall to Danny to protect them both.  Once he set the last trap, Danny walked through the house once more.  He’d have to remember to disable them first thing in the morning.  Last thing he needed was Ego bursting in, setting them off and getting skewered with multiple kunai.

Once back in the bedroom, Danny closed and locked the door behind him. Brian was buried underneath the covers, sound asleep.  Danny walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in.  Scooting over, he pressed his chest into Brian’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist.  He could feel Brian’s body relaxing even further.  

Danny’s eyes slid close, the last of the adrenaline flowing out of him.  He knew he and Brian would have to talk about what happened and plan accordingly but for now, it could wait until tomorrow.  They both needed rest.


	5. Swayed 1 (in-universe)

"Brian! Brian, where are you!" 

Ninja Brian looked up from the arm wrestling match, he was currently having with a large alien.  A man with long hair, dressed in way too much pink, ran up to him.  It was Egoraptor.  

Ninja Brian watched as he skidded to a stop, leaning over catching his breath.  Ninja Brian continued to stare at the younger man, waiting for him to say what he needed, all the while still putting up a challenge to his current arm wrestling opponent. 

"Brian.  It's Danny. Something's wrong." 

Ninja Brian's eyes widened at that.  What happened to Danny?   

"Some alien chick, she uh, sprayed him with something. He wasn't acting like himself and he went off with her.  I lost them in the crowd." 

Ninja Brian's arm snapped forward.  Standing up, he ignored the alien's howl of pain.  He most likely had broken the poor guy's arm.  But Ninja Brian didn't care.  He needed to find Danny. 

_"Where did you last see him?"_ He signed.   

Egoraptor ran a hand through his hair.  "Near the bar, about 15 minutes ago." Ninja Brian nodded. 

_"Go to the ship and get it ready.  We're leaving."_   Egoraptor nodded before taking off towards the exit.   

Closing his eyes, Ninja Brian focused his thoughts.  Searching out Danny's energy.  It was the quickest way to find him in the crowd.   

He, Danny and Egoraptor were currently at a popular Alien bar near the edge of Earth's solar system.  Danny liked to come there every now and again to break up the monotony on their home planet.  

Ninja Brian frowned.  He was having a bit of trouble, picking Danny out.  Every being had a different energy signature within them.  Some could hone it to their advantage, like ninjas converting it into chakra, while others left it dormant.  There seemed to be something cloaking Danny's chakra.  Probably whatever that alien did to him.   

A few more seconds passed, Ninja Brian's eyes snapped open.  He had found him.  Bringing up two fingers, he flashed stepped through the crowd, moving with blinding speed.  

He came to a stop before a closed door in the back of bar.  A large grotesque alien, glared down at him.  He was obviously guarding the door.  He grumbled something in a foreign tongue, pointing back towards the main room of the bar.   

Ninja Brian's eyes narrowed.  Danny was past that door and nothing was going to stop him from getting to him.   

Nothing. 

\----------------------------------- 

Ninja Brian kicked open the door, it flew off the hinges.  He carefully stepped over the mutilated body of the guard and stepped through.  

The room was decorated like an alien version of a love hotel.  The walls tented in a red glow.  The strong smell of some kind of incense in the air, giving the room a smokey look.  In the center was a large bed covered in silky lavender sheets and on that bed was Danny. 

He was spread out on the mattress, his space suit in shreds.  His head was tilted to the side.  His half-lidded eyes staring dazedly at nothing.  He had obviously been drugged.  Sitting next to him on the bed, was a bluish glowing figure with multiple limbs.  One of it's arms running along Danny's bare leg. It seemed to not have noticed Ninja Brian's explosive entrance.

Ninja Brian could feel his anger spiking.  "He-hey, Bri-Brian."  Danny slurred, noticing his friend standing at the edge of the room.   

The alien suddenly stood up, moving away from the bed, looking very afraid.  Ninja Brian moved closer to the bed.  Danny following his movements.   

"Did, did you come t-to join the party?"  He asked with a loopy laugh.   

Ninja Brian glared at the alien, who was now pressed against the back wall, seemingly in distress.  Ninja Brian assumed it was some kind of Empathetic type.  Able to feel Ninja Brian's murderous emotions.  

"B-Brian?"  Danny called out in a small voice.  "Don't...I don't f-feel too good."   

Ninja Brian turned his attention back to Danny, for the moment ignoring the alien.  He bent down and gently picked Danny's lanky body up.  Danny's arms slowly wrapped around his neck.  Ninja Brian turned and walked out of the room.   

When they were some distance away, Ninja Brian suddenly widened his eyes.  He ignored the screams as the back room exploded into flames.  Several aliens running around in a panic.  Some on fire.  Ninja Brian ignored it all, headed back to their space ship.  

\------------------------------------ 

"Is he okay?"  Egoraptor asked.  

They were in the Med bay.  Danny was lying on one of the tables, dressed in one of his spare kimonos.  The computer scanning his body.  Ninja Brian was staring at the computer console, trying to make sense of the readings.   

Looking at the print out, he handed it to Egoraptor, before pulling his mask off and rubbing his aching head.  He didn't like using that mental explosion technique.  It took a lot out of him but he couldn't let that alien get away with what it was planning to do with Danny. 

"Some kind of alien breeding aphrodisiac?"  Egoraptor asked, still looking down at the scan results. 

Ninja Brian nodded.  _"He's going to be a bitch to deal with when he wakes up.  I'm tempted to keep him sedated."_  

"What do you mean?  Will it not just leave his system with time?"   

_"It's for breeding.  He's going to be a horny mess.  The effects won't leave him until he is bred."_  

Egoraptor stared at him with wide eyes.  "So, he has to be fucked?"  Ninja Brian nodded, walking over to the console chair, practically collapsing into it.  He was feeling tired. 

"What are you going to do?"   

Ninja Brian looked up at Egoraptor, determination shining from his steel blue eyes. 

_"I pledged my life to Danny a long time ago."_  

Egoraptor nodded.  Deep down he already knew.  Ninja Brian would do anything for Danny, no matter what it was.  What this would mean for the feelings he already had for Danny, he didn't know.   

The ship suddenly sounded, warning them they were approaching Earth's atmosphere. 

Egoraptor walked over to where Ninja Brian was sitting.  Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, he smiled softly.   

"I'll hang out on Earth for a while longer.  Let me know if you need anything, man."   

Ninja Brian looked up at him, giving him a grateful smile. 

_"Thank you."_  


	6. Here for you 1 (ABO)

Dan chuckled from his spot on the couch in the stream area.  He had just received a silly text from one of his non-grump friends.  He should really show Arin and Brian.  They'd get a kick out of it. 

Dan then paused.  What was that?  He sniffed the air.  There was a wonderfully sweet smell in the air. 

It kinda smelled like Arin or maybe Vernon.  But when they were going through a heat cycle.  Dan looked across the room.  Arin was sitting at his desk, calmly going through his emails.  It wasn't coming from him. 

Across from Arin, Ross was rubbing his nose, saying he smelled something and Barry joking that Arin must have farted.  Ross shook his head saying it smelled good, so it definitely couldn't be Arin. 

It was no secret that Ross had a sensitive nose for a Beta.  It was usually only him, Dan, Suzy and Jack who could smell things not on the normal spectrum of scents. 

What with Dan, Suzy and Jack being Alphas.  It was to be expected. 

Curiosity getting the better of him, Dan put his phone down and stood up, trying to find where the scent was coming from.  Ross had stood up too, looking around. 

It was faint, but still pretty strong.   

The door to the engineer room suddenly flew open.  Dan was nearly knocked off his feet from the force of the aroma assaulting his nostrils. 

He covered his nose and looked up to see Brian staring at him with wide eyes, sweat pouring down his face.  His legs trembling as he struggled to hold himself up, his hands clenched tightly to the door frame. 

"H-help me."  He choked out, before he lost his grip, falling roughly to the floor.  

"BRIAN!" 

Dan and the others rushed over.  Arin was on his knees next to Brian.  His hands hovering above the trembling man, not sure if he should touch him or not. 

"What's wrong with him?"  Barry asked.   

Arin shook his head.  "I-I think he just presented...as an omega."   

There was a collective gasp.  Dan's eyes widened.

What?

An Omega?   But Brian was a Beta. 

How? 

He was over forty for god's sake! 

"Barry, get a towel and some water.  We've got to get his temperature down.  He could overheat.  Ross. Help me get his clothes off."  Arin said, giving orders left and right.   

He then looked up to Dan, who had been frozen in place. 

"Dan.  Dan! Snap out of it!"  Dan shook his head and met Arin's eyes. 

"Grab my phone.  I have an Omega specialist in my contacts.  I need you to call them." 

Dan nodded, sparing Brian a glance before rushing over to Arin's desk. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Suzy pushed the door open to the office.  Carefully balancing the bags and drinks she was carrying.  Jack was right behind her, carrying even more bags. 

"Do you smell that?"  Suzy asked.  She and Jack had just come back from getting lunch.  The two Alphas rounded the corner and immediately recoiled, dropping the items onto the table and covering their noses.   

"Whose heat came early?"  Jack asked.  "Vernon?  Arin?"   

The two approached the group.  They could see Brian on the floor in the center.  He was only in his undershirt and boxers.  His eyes were tightly clenched shut, arms wrapped around his stomach, curled in on himself.   A whimpering sound coming from his throat.   

Barry was currently wringing out a towel, placing it onto Brian's forehead.  Vernon and Ross were sitting next to him, offering comforting words to the older man. A fan was set near them, blowing cool air.

Dan was standing nearby on the phone.  His face pale and chewing on his fingernails, listening intently to whoever he was talking to on the other end.  Arin was at his desk, pulling open drawers, looking for something.  

"What happened?"  Suzy asked, walking towards her husband. 

Arin looked up, pausing his search.  "Oh, hey Suze."  He greeted, running a hand through his hair.   

"Arin?"  Suzy questioned, gesturing to the group near the couch. 

"Oh that."  Arin said chuckling nervously. 

"So, uh, apparently Brian just became an Omega."  Suzy looked at him in shock.   

"What?  How is that even possible?"  Arin shook his head.   

"I-I have no idea.  I just know he's in a lot of pain and I can't find that fucking patch I used to use!"   

"The one that helped suppressed heats when you ran out of pills?"  Arin nodded.   

"It may be on the shelf in the spare recording room."  Arin's face brightened.  

 "Thanks, babe."  He said before running towards the room.   

\-----------------------------------

Dan watched from the side as the doctor took Brian's vitals.  Everything had calmed down a bit. 

Arin was able to find a patch that released Alpha pheromones through the skin, temporarily suppressing heats. 

Brian had said he still felt hot but it was enough that he could get up and move. 

Dan, Suzy and Arin had taken him to the clinic.  Brian had asked Dan to come into the patient room with him, while Arin and Suzy waited outside.   

The doctor finished his exam and wrote some notes down on his clipboard. 

"Well, I'm happy to report Mr. Wecht that you are a strong and healthy Omega.  I didn't find anything out of the ordinary."   

Brian frowned.  "Except for the fact, I presented as an Omega in my forties."  He grumbled.  The doctor nodded. 

"Yes, that is unusual, but not unheard of.  It's very rare but there have been cases of people presenting later in life.  The question we need to know now, is how do you want to proceed?" 

"What do you mean?"  Brian asked, feeling confused.   

The doctor grabbed a chart and looked down at it. 

"I mean, would you like to be put on medication for the heats or would you rather have an Alpha like your friend over there?"  He asked gesturing towards Dan.   

Brian glanced over.  His and Dan's eyes met briefly before he looked away.   

"There is also the matter of your reproductive system."  Brian quirked an eyebrow. 

"What?"   

"As an Omega, you can become pregnant.  At your age, I highly advise against it as giving birth would be risky.  But it's your choice.  We can also prescribe you medication that would render you unable to reproduce although the heats would continue as those are hormonal based." 

Brian let out a groan, covering his face with his hands.  It was all too much.  How had his life suddenly been turned upside down.  

 Fuck! 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In the end, Brian decided to go the medication route.  He still needed time to think over everything that was happening to him and getting heat suppressant pills would give him that time. 

He also knew for a fact that he did not want to have a child.  So he also had a prescription for that too.   

Dan had asked him if he was absolutely sure, as there was no way to reverse the effects once he started taking the pills. 

Brian didn't answer.   

The two of them were waiting in the lobby at the pharmacy to pick up Brian's medication.  Suzy and Arin had already left after being filled in and seeing that Brian was okay.   

Dan looked over at Brian.  He was still pretty pale and was panting lightly.  A small sheen of sweat on his brow.  He was also still giving of that sweet smell.  The patch could only do so much.  Brian would need his pills to fully suppress the heat.   

Now, that Dan had calmed down from the initial panic over seeing his best friend in pain.  He could now feel his own Alpha instincts stirring.  Before they had left. The doctor had pulled him aside.   

 _"Are you his Alpha?"  The doctor questioned.  Dan shook his head._  

 _"No.  His best friend."  The doctor looked up in thought._  

 _"Are there anymore Alphas amongst your group?"  Dan shrugged._  

 _"Just two more but they already have their partners."  Dan refused to call them Omegas._  

 _"And you don't have one?"  Dan wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was going._  

 _"No...I don't."_  

 _"Listen Mr. Avidan.  This is just a suggestion.  Mr. Wecht.  He is going to have a hard time.  He has spent his whole life as a Beta.  Everything he knew is going to change.  Things he never had to worry about are going to become daily problems, particularly heat cycles.  The medication will only work for so long.  He will eventually need an Alpha."  Dan nodded._  

 _He knew about that.  Arin had told him how he eventually had to give in and have Suzy take care of him during his heats.  Vernon had confirmed the same thing with Jack.  The pills only helped for a short while.  Hopefully, the Omega had found an Alpha by the time they stopped working._  

 _"I just want you to consider maybe being his Alpha."  The doctor continued.  "You have been around him for some time.  Am I right?"_  

 _Dan nodded, not seeing what he was getting at.  "Yeah, eight years."  The doctor smiled._  

 _"All the better.  Your instincts have already been conditioned to him being a Beta.  Because of that consistent contact, you won't have to worry about losing yourself to your instincts, like most Alphas.  Mr. Wecht will need a strong stable Alpha and I believe you are the best candidate for him."_  

"Danny?  Danny are you okay?"   

Dan blinked.  Brian was staring at him, his expression etched with worry.  Dan shook his head, clearing the memory from his mind. 

"Yeah.  Yeah.  I'm fine, Brian."  Brian gave him a skeptical look, before sitting back in his seat. 

A figure walking up to the pickup window then paused before them, causing them both to look up. 

It was a tall male, his dark eyes trained on Brian, nostrils flaring.   

Brian felt himself shrinking back.  The man was an Alpha and he seemed very interested in what he saw.  Fear was welling up within Brian. 

Normally he'd glare back or tell the guy off but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to, only cower in his seat, hoping the man would leave.   

A low sound then began to emanate from his side. Brian could feel a long arm wrapping around his shoulders.  The sound grew louder.  The man looked away from Brian, his eyes coming to rest on Dan.   

Dan's face was contorted in barely restrained anger, his lips pulled back in a snarl, fully baring his sharp canines.   

"Back the fuck off!"  He growled.   

The man regarded him a moment, then looked between him and Brian, clearly considering his options.  In the end he just shook his head and walked off.   

Brian let out the breath he didn’t' know he was holding.  He slumped limply against Dan's side. 

"Thanks man."   

Dan smiled, squeezing Brian's shoulder lightly.   

"No problem."   

His smile fell away as the doctor's word came back to him. 

 _"He will eventually need an Alpha..._ _I believe you are the best candidate for him."_


	7. Never Meant To

Dan glanced up.  A lazy smile forming across his face.   

"Hey Bri.  Wha-what's going on?"  He slurred.   

Brian frowned, taking in his partner's current state.  Dan's head was rolled back and to the side, as if it was too heavy to hold up.  He was sprawled out across his  couch.  One leg was stretched across the length and the other hanging off the side.  His hair was in more of a disarray than usual, his eyes puffy and red as if he had been crying.  He was a mess.  Brian turned his attention to the multiple empty bottles of alcohol scattered on the floor and coffee table.  Brian stalked over from his position by the door.   

"Danny, what the hell are you doing!  You don't drink."  Brian said, not bothering to hide the anger in his voice.   

Dan giggled, running a hand through his curls and gesturing to the bottles.  "A-apparently I do, brosif."   

Brian sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.  He could feel a headache coming on. Lately a normal occurrence with his interactions with Dan.   

For the past few weeks, Dan had been acting out of character.  Increasingly becoming stressed out and highly irritable.  Snapping  at everyone, withdrawing into himself, spacing out.  Just worrying behavior in general.   

Arin had tried to talk to him but didn't get anywhere.  So,  now it was up to Brian.  The only one left with any patience for Dan's behavior.   

Brian actually had dealt with this before, back in the early NSP days.  Dan was going through a lot and his moods would rapidly change on the fly.   Dan at least tried to keep himself in check whenever he and Brian met up.   

But this time around it seemed Brian's presence increased Dan's behavior.  It was the reason that Brian had asked Arin to talk to Dan.  He wasn't sure what he did to upset Dan but he and everyone else were at their wits end.   

Without another word, Brian went into the kitchen.  He grabbed the trash can and went back into the living room.  Dan watched with mild interest as Brian began picking up the empty bottles, tossing them in the trash along with the empty takeout boxes.   

When he finished, he put the trashcan back into the kitchen.  When he came back, he approached Dan and helped him to his feet, putting an arm around his waist to keep Dan from falling over on his unsteady feet.   

"Mm, do-don't need help."  Dan grumbled, weakly trying to push Brian away.   

"Be quiet."  Brian snapped, tightening his grip and leading them down the hallway.

Brian was already annoyed he had to come over.  Dealing with his drunk friend was not helping improve his mood.  This was not how he thought he'd be spending his saturday evening.   

Upon entering Dan's bedroom, Brian helped him strip to his boxers.  Holding him steady as he brushed his teeth, used the toilet and tucked him into his bed.  Dan, thankfully remaining silent as Brian maneuvered him around.  Brian left the room.   

He came back a few seconds later with a bag.  He dropped it onto the bed and pulled out a pair of pajamas.  Dan watched with heavy lidded eyes as Brian changed and then sat next to him on the bed, pulling out a book. 

Brian read in silence for a few minutes, until he couldn't take Dan's open staring.  He lowered the book and looked down at source of his current bad mood. 

"What?"  He asked.  Dan sighed softly.   

"I'm sorry."  He whispered, looking up at Brian with sad eyes.  Brian frowned.   

"What?"  He asked again, this time the irritation in his tone replaced with confusion.  

"I never meant to."  Dan said, his eyelids beginning to droop. Brian let out a puff of air.   

"Danny, what are you talking about?  Never meant to what?"  Brian asked.   

Was he finally going to find out what the source of Dan's behavior was?  Dan pulled his covers tighter around him.  His eyes drifted shut, no longer able to stay awake. 

"Never meant to...fall in love...with you."  


	8. Envy

"Wait.  Are you serious?" 

Brian looked away.  A small blush dusting his cheeks.  He knew he shouldn't have said anything.  His hands tightened into the fabric of his jeans, giving away how uncomfortable he was with the conversation.   

He was currently sitting on the couch in Dan's living room.  His back straight and facing forward to the muted television.  Dan was sitting next to him, turned towards him.  One leg on the couch cushion and his arm stretched across the length of the back.  His eyelids heavy with weariness but still alert enough to show concern. 

Dan moved his hand up, gently cupping Brian's cheek and turning his head to face him.  Dan smiled softly at him, rubbing his thumb over his flushed skin.   

"Brian.  There's no need to be jealous."   

Brian broke the eye contact, his cheeks darkening further.   

"Don't you think I know that?  I can't help it."  Brian said, pulling back from the touch.  He ran a hand through his hair. 

"I hardly see you anymore and you're always, always with him."  He said voice cracking. 

Dan gave him a wry smile.  "Brian, you know it's for work."   

Brian closed his eyes, sighing loudly.  He was being dumb.  He couldn't believe they were even having this conversation.  How  could he let himself become jealous of Arin?   

Again.   

He thought he had gotten over this long ago.  It was at it's worse when he was still working in London.  Brian had felt like he was losing Dan. 

It didn't help that when he'd come back to visit, it felt like they were losing their connection.  The chemistry fading between them.  

Their band was the only link he had to Dan and because of Brian it was on unsure ground.  The threat of them calling it quits,  hovering over them.  And at the same time, Dan was finding success and fame with Arin and the grumps.   

Brian still remembered the immense guilt he felt, when Arin had offered him a job that wasn't really needed.  Selflessly taking on another person into his company, just to help Dan and Brian keep their band together.  

Giving the both of them a stable income and the extra time to work on their own projects.  Brian had realized that he was being ridiculous. 

Arin had done so much for them.  He had no reason to think he was losing Dan to him.  

The jealousy had eventually faded to the background. Just a little itch in his mind.  Most times he only felt it when Arin and Dan jokingly flirted. 

Dan had come a long way with his comfort levels and Brian, admittedly  had Arin to thank for that too.  Arin had played such a huge role and everything that was going right for Brian and Dan.   

Sometimes it all made Brian greatly admire and at the same time feel inferior to him.  Arin was able to do everything Brian could not.  He had started to think Dan was probably better off with Arin.  It wasn't like Brian had done anything to help them get to where they were now.   

So, the day Dan had confessed having feelings for him, Brian was shocked.  When they started dating, the jealousy Brian felt had finally completely dissipated.  He was so happy that he got to work with his best friend and boyfriend on a daily basis.  He didn't think that would ever happen. That Dan would ever have feelings for him, especially with Arin around.   

Everything was perfect, but then the grumps workload took a sudden increase and being one of the main faces for the brand, Dan became overloaded with work. 

NSP recordings and rehearsals, voice overs, guest appearances, an increase of grump sessions due to the tours and now he had the youtube red show shootings.  Brian hardly ever saw Dan anymore and when he did, Dan was too tired to do anything but sleep.   

Even though they were so busy, Dan and Arin were still having a great time together and Brian could see that.  Seeing how much closer they were becoming.  How Dan's eyes would light up, when Arin made him laugh.  Their bond growing stronger than ever before.   

That old jealousy was worming it's way back into his mind.  The fear that Dan would realize that he'd rather be with Arin instead of him was becoming a constant thought.  Arin offered so much more for Dan than Brian ever could.  

Brian remembered that once upon a time, Arin used to be jealous of Dan, thinking he was being pushed to the background on his own show. 

Brian could understand that.  He had felt that way with Dan, when NSP's popularity increased and well, now he felt that way with Arin.  He figured it was just a matter of time now.   

"Brian, stop thinking so much."  Dan suddenly said, shaking Brian out of his thoughts. 

Dan leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips, moving closer and wrapping his arms around Brian's waist.   

"You have nothing to be jealous about, Bri. I'm with you.  I love you and nothings going to change that.  Okay?"  He said, leaning his head against Brian's, his tired eyes sliding shut. 

Brian just nodded, the words flowing over him, but not sticking. 

"...Okay, Danny."                                                   


	9. Holding On

Dan stood staring out into the distance.  He had been standing alone for a few minutes.  Waiting patiently for his companion to arrive. 

"How have you been?"   

Dan turned to see Brian approaching, from seemingly out of nowhere. 

Dan smiled, pulling Brian into a tight hug, breathing deeply, taking in his familiar comforting scent. Brian laughed softly, returning the hug.   

The two men parted, holding on lightly to each other for a few seconds longer, before releasing their hold and beginning to walk down the paved path, side by side, their arms occasionally brushing together.   

"I've been doing better."  Dan said, answering the earlier question.

"A bit busy.  We started back recording episodes today."   

Brian eyebrows rose in surprise.  "Really?  How did that go?"  Dan shrugged. 

"It was okay.  Hard at first but we were able to get back into the groove.  Like riding a bike."  Dan sighed lightly. 

"Only did a couple of hours though.  Just enough for some new material." 

"That's good.  You guys take your time."  Brian said.  He then hesitated for a moment.

“How has the response been?" 

Dan smiled.  "The lovelies have been great.  Very supporting.  It's weird how much love you can feel from people you don't know.  It's been a big help.  We have the best fans."   

Brian chuckled.  "Yeah.  We really do."   

"Jack and Vernon have had quite the time going through all the hundreds of packages."  Dan said, shaking his head, with a laugh.  Brian joined him. 

"I'll bet." 

"Speaking of which.  How is everyone else doing?" 

Dan's smile dimmed a bit. 

"As well as can be.  They are all dealing in their own way.  Mostly distracting themselves with work.  Barry's been doing a little bit with our social media.  Not much though.  He doesn't want to steal your thunder."  Brian smirked.  

"He better not." 

Dan bumped Brian's shoulder, as they both laughed.   

"Matt and Ryan have been focusing more on their channels, so I really don't see them often.  Ross is either at home or in his office animation.  He said he wanted to have something new to show you.  Suzy has been helping Arin with brand stuff and Vernon and Jack have been doing whatever else needs to be done."  Dan shrugged again. 

"Overall, it's been okay.  Not great.  Just okay."   

Brian slowed to a stop.  Dan noticed and turned back towards him.  Brian looked up at Dan, giving him an apologetic smile. 

"I'm sorry.  I'm causing trouble for you.  All of you."     

Dan shook his head, taking Brian's hands into his own.  

“No, Brian.  Please, don't blame yourself.  None of this is your fault.  It was an accident." 

Brian sighed, closing his eyes. 

He then opened them, meeting Dan's eyes once more.   

"This is nice. It really helps."  He said.   

Dan didn't miss how Brian avoided responding to his statement. 

He still blamed himself. 

"Will you come again?"  Brian asked. 

Dan nodded, wrapping his arms around Brian's shoulders.  He could feel Brian's sliding around his waist.   

"Of course, I will."  Dan affirmed, pulling back a bit.   

He raised his hand, gently lifting Brian's chin.  Leaning down, he brought their lips together in a soft kiss. 

Brian pressed up into the kiss, his hands clutching tightly into the back of Dan's shirt. 

A single tear slipped from under his eyelid, trailing down his cheek.   

Breaking the kiss, Dan wiped the tear away with his thumb.  Brian leaned his head against Dan's chest.   

"I love you, Danny."  He said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Dan rested his head atop Brian's.   

"I love you too, Brian."  Dan said, his tone wavering.  

“Please.  Please, don't give up."   

Brian nodded.  "I won't.  I promise."

 Dan sighed, closing his eyes.   

When he opened them again, he was no longer on the paved path. 

He was sitting in a chair, in a medium sized room, with a single door across from him and a large window behind him.   

He looked over to the bed in front of him.  His eyes coming to rest on the figure tucked beneath the covers.  

Dan stood up, taking the limp hand in his own, covering it with his other.   

Brian's eyes were closed, as if he was only sleeping. The bruises had long faded, leaving his skin a pale white.  His hair and stubble had been trimmed that morning, giving him a more refreshed look.   

Dan took a deep breath closing his eyes. 

The only sound, the steady beep of the heart monitor, echoing through the room. 

Dan squeezed Brian's hand, opening his eyes, feeling the familiar sting at the corners.  He bent down, kissing Brian on the forehead.  

Straightening back up, Dan released Brian's hand and backed away. 

He walked towards the door, pulling it open.

He glanced back once more before stepping out.   

The door slid shut with a soft click.   


	10. Here for you 2 (ABO)

Brian stood in front of the mirror, staring at the steel blue eyes of his reflection.   

He was currently standing in his bathroom.   

With a sigh, he pulled open the mirror, revealing a small medicine cabinet behind it.  Many different items on it's shelves.  His eyes came to rest on two plain prescription bottles, placed near the front.   

He grabbed both of them, his hand brushing against a third, causing his hand to pause a second, before placing the two bottles next to the sink.  He then opened both, shaking out one pill each and tossing them in his mouth, washing them down with a cup of water.  

Brian grimaced.  He still wasn't used to the taste.  He let out a soft sigh.  He could feel the, still new and uncomfortable feelings within him fading.  His Omega traits were being suppressed.   

He took the bottles, closed them back up and put them back in the cabinet, then proceeded to finish up his morning rituals, preparing for work. 

It had been a week and a half since he presented as an Omega.  Brian had somewhat fallen into a, kind of routine.  Every morning he would take a heat suppressant and a scent neutralizer.  With the combination,  no one outside the grumps would know he was an Omega.  He had yet to take any of his third medication.  The reproductive preventives.  

Dan's words continued to echo in his mind, each time he reached for them.  Even though,  Brian just wanted to return to being a normal Beta, he wasn't sure if he was ready to do anything permanent to his body.  Presenting as an Omega late in life, didn't seem like a good reason to mess with his newly awakened physiology, no matter how much he hated it. 

Overall, his life hadn't changed that much.  The others, for the most part, still treated him the same.  Brian had thought, at least Ross would tease him but aside from the general Omega jokes usually aimed at Arin and Vernon, Brian was spared.   

He figured it had to do with the day he presented.  Everyone had been shaken to their cores.  When he and Dan had returned from the clinic, Ross followed by Barry had pulled him into a tight hug.  Vernon telling him how happy they were that Brian was okay.  It was one of the few times Brian, despite his usually insufferable behavior, could see that they all truly cared for him.   

Arin and Vernon had pulled him aside, telling him that if he had any questions or just someone to talk to about his status that they were there.  Brian appreciated the offer but had told them that he didn't plan on living as an Omega.  The two had shared a brief look that Brian wasn't quite sure how to interpret.   

All in all, things were pretty normal.   

Brian looked up, hearing his doorbell go off.  He frowned.   

Well, almost normal.   

Walking down the hall, he pulled open his front door.  There leaning against the wall, was Dan.  A small smile forming on his face, upon seeing his partner.   

"Ready to go, Bri?"  He asked, stepping in as Brian moved to the side.  Brian nodded.   

"Yeah, just let me grab my backpack." 

Dan made himself comfortable on the couch.  "Cool , we can grab some breakfast on the way."  He said, able to tell, Brian hadn't eaten yet.  

"Alright."  Brian said, headed back to his bedroom, grabbing his backpack and following Dan out of his house to the car.  

Dan now picked him up so they could carpool to work everyday.  Which made sense.  Brian's house was on the way.  Why they only started now, Brian chose to ignore the obvious answer. 

That answer was the reason things were only almost normal. Because of this man.  Ever since that day, when Brian presented.  Dan had been...hovering.   

Brian shook his head  

No, that wasn't quite right.   

Dan wasn't hovering. It was more that Brian was acutely aware of his presence or that Brian could seemingly sense where he was.  Could always smell him.   

It was odd.  He wondered if it was an Omega thing and had asked Arin.  Arin had told him , it was pretty normal for an unmated Omega to be aware of other Alphas around them.  Brian argued that he didn't feel that way with Suzy or Jack.  Arin had just shrugged, saying maybe because they had mates and Dan didn't.   

Brian wasn't so sure.  Even in public,  he wasn't that aware of other Alphas but he could immediately tell when Dan noticed one.  He would crowd Brian's personal space and his normally dormant scent would spike and Brian would be able to smell a possessiveness emanating from him.  It only lasted for a moment, before Dan reigned himself back in, his scent returning to normal.   

Brian wasn't stupid.  He knew that Dan was focusing more on him.  Giving off warnings.  Presenting a claim.  Typical Alpha behavior.   

Normally Brian would welcome it.  He adored having Dan's attention.  It was part of the reason that Brian messed with him so much.  Having Dan behaving like a jealous boyfriend over him, a part of him like it.   

But with the current circumstances, he didn't like the reason.   

Brian remembered his doctor had asked Dan to stay behind, the day he presented.  He wasn't sure what was said but he had an idea.   

He wasn't some weak Omega that needed protecting.  Despite what happened with that Alpha at the clinic, he had medication now.  He could take care of himself. He could fight against the Omega response to submit to an Alpha.  But that didn't stop Dan and Brian couldn't bring himself to say anything.   

Afterall, it hadn't been that long since all of this started.  But Brian still wondered if he should say something.  He was afraid that he would push Dan away and make things weird between them.  He was sure his fear was unfounded but lately more worrying thoughts were festering in his mind. 

It didn't help that during his followup appointment, his doctor had brought it up again.  The need for him to find an Alpha.  Brian was told, that because he had presented so late in life, there was no way to predict just how long the medication would work.  Then the doctor brought up Dan, saying he was a good choice for an Alpha, because of their years of friendship and consistent contact.  Brian had just listened, not offering any input.   

He didn't want to think about it.  The constant fear that he would have to live as an Omega, having no choice but to go through heats, having no control over his own body and then feeling pressure to choose Dan, his closest friend, as his Alpha.  To make matters worse, Brian already had deep buried feelings for Dan.  Had them for years.   

It was distressing to think that they could be together but it would only  be because of their now compatible biology and not from a mutual attraction.  Still, it was nice that Dan was looking out for him and was keeping other Alphas away.  Even if it was unneeded for the moment.   

With the medication, Brian's scent came off as a Beta with a hint of Omega.  Dan had said he still smelled like an Omega and wondered if the medication was actually working.  That was interesting since Suzy and Jack said otherwise.   

Brian glanced out of the corner of his eye at Dan.  He took a slow deep breath, taking in Dan's comforting scent.  Watching his long curly hair blow in the wind as they drove down the road.    

He had read a few books on Omegas and Alphas recently.  He did wonder what it was like.  To be with someone who was compatible with you in every way.  What it would be like to have a mate.  To have a bond.  He even entertained the thought of having children.  Brian wanted to experience that, all of it with Dan.  But he couldn't.  He wouldn't. 

What was missing was reciprocation.  Brian didn't like the idea of Dan only being interested in him because he was an Omega now.   

Brian turned away and leaned his head back against the headrest, sighing heavily.  Maybe he should just suck it up and take what he could get.  Maybe overtime, Dan would feel the same.   

Brian mentally berated himself.  No.  He was being childish and naive.  Plus, that was just wrong.  Dan was being a good friend to him and Brian knew about his commitment issues.   

He could never take advantage of Dan like that.  He cared about him way too much to be selfish and put Dan in a no way out situation.  That wouldn't be fair to him at all. 

Brian sighed again.  He didn't know what he was going to do.   

Time was not on his side.   

He needed to make a decision. 

Soon.


	11. You Are Worthy (in-universe)

Ninja Brian nudged open the door to his darkened bedroom.  

His feet dragging, he walked slowly to his attached bathroom. He squinted as he flipped the light switch and his eyes were blinded by the fluorescent lights. He waited a moment for his eyes to adjust.  

Stepping up to the mirror, he looked at his reflection. His usually piercing steel blue eyes, looked dull and lifeless. Ninja Brian sighed, tearing his eyes away.  

He then walked over to his shower. Turning it on, he began to strip himself of his blood-soaked ninja gi, tossing each piece into a pile on the floor. He knew he was probably getting blood on the floor but at the moment he couldn't care less.  

Stepping into the shower, he closed his eyes letting the heated water wash over him. The blood flowing down the drain. He didn't even flinch at the sting the water caused from his newly acquired wounds. He had long gotten used to it.  

Grabbing his body wash, he proceeded to scrub himself of the dirt, grime and lingering blood. An earthly scent rose to meet his nostrils. It wasn't a smell he particularly cared for, Danny being the one who had bought it. Something about it complimenting him. But it helped hide his scent when he was out, so Ninja Brian had no complaints. 

Stepping out of the shower, he dried off and grabbed one of the black and yellow kimonos, Danny insisted on him having. Ninja Brian ignored the usual feeling of wrongness, as he tied the sash together.  

He then went back to the sink and looked once again in the mirror. His reflection glaring back at him. Ninja Brian's frown deepened at the new cuts on his face. He was getting sloppy. Swallowing thickly, he felt a sting on his neck. He tilted his head up and there on his throat scar was thin vertical cut going through it.  

An image of a knife, slowing approaching flashed through Ninja Brian's mind. He shut his eyes quickly, shaking his head. Trying to get rid of the image. He couldn't let this control him any longer. He was stronger than this. Ninja Brian took a few breaths, calming himself down. He then pulled out some saline solution and began the process of cleaning and bandaging his wounds. Once finished he looked himself over. Satisfied, he turned the lights out and reentered his bedroom.  

He could feel fatigue washing over him. His eyes heavy with weariness. He shouldn't have went out tonight. Lately, Ninja Brian had been mentally exhausted. Nightmares keeping him up. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a decent amount of rest.  

Dealing with a group of rogue ninjas, didn't help. Not to mention that a few of them had been from Ninja Brian's old clan. The one before he joined Danny's. One of the ninja's had actually recognized Ninja Brian and taunted him. Asking him if he'd stopped being a gay, emotional weakling.  

The ninja loudly recounted what happened in the past to his companions. How Ninja Brian was forced to reveal his sexuality in front of the entire camp. It didn't matter that he was a strong ninja. Stronger than most at the camp. His reputation meant nothing. The elders ordered him into “corrective training” sessions. A session that was more torture, than training.  

Ninja Brian was mocked and beaten daily. Forbidden to fight back, less he wanted to be kicked out. His “trainers” got a kick out of seeing him weak and bloody at their feet. They thrived off the feeling it gave them. One of his abusers even got carried away and slit his throat, taking away his voice and nearly killing him. When he recovered, Ninja Brian was put into isolation. No longer allowed to continue training, stripped of his ninja status.  

Left behind and forgotten.  

It wasn't until Danny's clan had attacked during the clan wars, was Ninja Brian able to escape. 

Having those memories forcibly shoved back into his face, had caused something within Ninja Brian to snap. He ferociously attacked the ninjas. His mind filled with hatred and blood lust. The battle had been long and hard but he prevailed. After disposing of the bodies, Ninja Brian begun the long trek home. 

Ninja Brian sat down on the edge of his bed. He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. His mind was in disarray. Intrusive thoughts filling him to his core. He needed to clear his mind. 

Sliding off the edge of the bed, Ninja Brian crossed his legs. Placing his hands flat onto his knees, he closed his eyes. His breathing slowed as he entered into a meditative state. The small surrounding sounds of the house decreasing until eventually vanishing completely. The feeling of the plush rug against his bare legs fading. He could feel his thoughts steadily flowing out, leaving his mind calm and empty. Ninja Brian sat there deep in mediation. Present, past, and future no longer a factor. Time no longer had any meaning. Just peaceful silence.  

Ninja Brian swallowed.  

A stab of pain from his throat shooting straight to his brain. The memories slamming back into him all at once. Ninja Brian gasped for air, his eyes widening. He grabbed at his throat.  

He could feel the cool steel of the blade sliding across. The wetness of the blood flowing out down his chest. The panic of not being able to breath. The gurgling wet sound, he could hear with each difficult breath he took. The taunting he could hear in the background.  

“ _Just what you deserve!” “Fucking weakling!” “Look at him!” “Pathetic!” “Can't believe I ever looked up to him.” “No one wants you!” “Just die!”_  

Ninja Brian could feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. He had to calm down. He knew he was trapped. Trapped in his own mind. His memories. He couldn’t get out! He had to! Had to get away! But how? 

“-ian?”  

What was that? 

“Brian?” 

Who was calling him? 

“BRIAN!” 

Ninja Brian's body jerked, as he felt two large hands on his shoulders shaking him. His surroundings began to distort. The angry faces of his former ninja companions disappearing, Danny's worried face replacing them. 

“Come on, Brian! Breath! Breath with me!” 

Ninja Brian kept his eyes on the blurry image of Danny as he forced himself to match his controlled breathing. A few moments passed before his breathing evened out, returning to normal. 

Danny watched as awareness came back into Ninja Brian's wide, fear filled eyes. Ninja Brian stared up at him, as if he was surprised to see him. Surprised that he was there.  

“Brian. A-are you okay?” He asked, not bothering to hide his concern.  

He had heard Ninja Brian come in a few hours ago. The scent of blood also alerting him to his return. It wasn't out of the ordinary. There were still random times, Ninja Brian would come across ninjas searching for them or more likely, Ninja Brian going too far with his vigilante ways. Pretty normal stuff for him.  

What was odd, was that Ninja Brian had cleaned himself up almost immediately and hadn't come down for dinner. Danny was curious but decided to wait it out. Ninja Brian was a complex person and didn't seem too keen on Danny showing him any concern. Typically, shutting down and telling Danny, he was fine. 

He had held out for as long as he could until he sensed Ninja Brian's chakra spike. Ninja Brian usually kept his presence completely masked. The only times Danny was able to sense him was if he was in battle or in some kind of distress.  

Rushing up the stairs, Danny came to find Ninja Brian in the midst of a panic attack on his floor. He had rushed to his side, ignoring the fact that Ninja Brian was wearing only a kimono and no mask. Another oddity. 

Danny carefully pulled his partner into his arms, meeting no resistance. Ninja Brian was still holding onto his neck, just a light grip, not the frantic clutching from earlier. Danny winced. He now had an idea of what happened. Something had triggered Ninja Brian's past memories. Memories from his ninja clan, before he met Danny. Memories he had wanted to forget. 

Shifting onto the floor, Danny pulled Ninja Brian into his lap. Ninja Brian either didn't notice or didn't care. Danny then wrapped an arm around him, pulling Ninja Brian's head down onto his shoulder.  

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked quietly. 

Ninja Brian didn't answer right away. The two of them sat silently in the darkness of his room. The moon shining through the partially opened curtains of the window, their only source of light. After a few minutes, Ninja Brian's hand slowly released his neck.  

“ _I'm a failure.”_ He signed. Danny was about to protest but Ninja Brian shook his head. _“It's true. I'm too emotional. I can't ever be a normal ninja. I can't even be a normal human.”_  

Danny frowned. He knew exactly what Ninja Brian meant. Afterall, it was Danny who found him locked up the night his clan had attacked. Ninja Brian was in terrible condition. Malnourished and infected wounds. It was a wonder he hadn't died, that he held on for so long. Danny knew of what that clan had done to him. It took some time but Ninja Brian opened up to him, letting his savior know what happened.  

Danny had been disgusted that such a backwards thinking clan exited. As much as he was coming to hate violence and killing, he was glad his clan had attacked. Danny had taken care of Ninja Brian, getting him back to full health and talked his clan's elders into taking him in. The only catch was that Ninja Brian was Danny's responsibility. A duty, Danny didn't mind.  

Danny leaned his head onto Ninja Brian's, wrapping his other arm around him. He sighed heavily.  

“I know you don't care to hear it, Bri. But the way you are is fine. You don't have to fit someone's idea of a perfect ninja or a person. We are all humans. Nobody is perfect. We are all flawed in some way. What you've been made to...forced to believe is not true. Your emotions, your sexuality doesn't make you any less important than anyone else. You are an awesome and amazing person and I'm proud to have you as my best friend.”  

Danny waited for Ninja Brian to reply but it looked like he wasn't going to. Danny held back another sigh. Ninja Brian had a lot of emotional scars. The internalized homophobia didn't help. Danny wasn't sure how he could truly help. Ninja Brian had his acceptance and friendship.  

What else could he offer him? Something to make Ninja Brian feel okay and comfortable with who and what he was. Until he could figure it out, all Danny could do was be there for him. Ninja Brian then looked up at Danny, his lips spreading into a small smile. 

“ _Thank you, Danny...I'm glad you're here.”_  

Danny gasped lightly, feeling the way his chest tightened, his insides warming at the gentle countenance of Ninja Brian.  

Maybe, just maybe Danny had something he could offer to Ninja Brian after all. 


	12. Here for you 3 (ABO)

Dan was sitting in his usual spot, on the couch in the stream area. A laptop resting on the pillow in his lap and sipping from a bottle of Perrier.

He was going through some emails from the NSP account. Something he usually left to Brian. Dan was now taking more of a role in the business aspects of their band.

In the past, Brian handled it and would get the okay from Dan before moving forward with anything. He was finding out, it was actually a lot of work. He felt guilty that he had shoved most of it onto Brian for so long. The reason he was helping now didn't help to alleviate his guilt either.

Dan couldn't deny it but Brian presenting as an Omega had changed things. Dan had never before put much thought into his status, always having a handle on his instincts. Most people assumed he was a Beta with how subtle his status could be. It never bothered him. He never cared what others were, they shouldn't care what he was.

He had to admit, he did have some trouble in the beginning when he joined grumps. Arin didn't so much as flaunt his status. He was just unashamed of it. Arin had always gone against society's ways and in a way that had helped Dan.

He had learned to have an even tighter control on his baser instincts. Arin had come off heat suppressants not long before they met and his heats were random and sporadic. Being exposed to a, at the time, unmated and unclaimed Omega gave Dan the practice he needed.

When an Omega went into heat unexpectedly in the crowd, Dan was able to be one of the ones to help protect or lead the Omega to safety. It surprisingly happened pretty often at the rock concerts he attended.

After Brian had presented, he had figured it would be the same. After the initial scare of that day, Dan would never forget how his heart had stopped when Brian collapsed to the floor, he had thought things would go back to normal.

Dan knew Brian was putting in the effort to make things normal again but it hadn't really happened as it should. Dan knew he was to blame for that. Brian hadn't said anything to him yet and Dan wasn't sure if he would.

A month had passed since that day and everyone had settled into a new normal. Dan had taken to picking Brian up for work. It was on the way, so it shouldn't have been a big deal but Dan had never done it before.

Dan knew he was inserting himself more into Brian's life but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He thought it was just his Alpha instincts stirring up because of Brian becoming an Omega. Nature practically dictated that he pay attention to an Alpha-less Omega.

But no that just wasn't it.

Dan had near perfect control over his instincts. He had been around other Omegas before.

No, it was who it was.

This was Brian.

His best friend and bandmate for nearly a decade. The man who had taken a chance on him to make a somewhat silly dream come true. The man who fought tooth and nail to keep them together despite an entire ocean threatening to break them apart. The man who left a secure and stable job to take another chance on continuing that dream.

Dan wasn't sure when he started having feelings for Brian but it didn't matter now. Dan was being forced to acknowledge them.

Brian presenting as an Omega revealed his presence to the rest of the world. As a Beta, Brian blended in. People would have to take the time to get to know him if they wanted him. Brian accepted nothing less.

It was easy then for Dan to ignore his feelings. To just see Brian as his best friend and nothing more. Now that Brian was an Omega, Dan felt like time was running out.

He didn't need the doctor to tell him that an Omega needed an Alpha. Dan already knew that but at the time he was just worried about Brian. The status stuff wasn't at the forefront of his mind. He had just wanted to know his partner was okay.

But now, just going into public, Dan was confronted with the fact that he now had multitudes of competitors. He was becoming aware of every Omega-less Alpha around him. Whenever he'd catch one's scent, he was immediately by Brian's side and giving off a warning scent, before controlling himself.

Dan was sure Brian noticed but he never said anything. Dan also knew that Brian was taking suppressants and that his scent was that of a Beta but to Dan, he still smelled like an Omega. It was like a huge neon sign to his nostrils that said 'Free Omega'.

He didn't understand why it seemed like he was the only one who could smell Brian. He was beginning to wonder if he was a Rogue Alpha. Rogue Alpha's were immune to the Omega medication affects. It was as if they weren't being used at all but that didn't make sense either. Dan knew that Arin and Vernon sometimes had to use their medication when they had certain events and they would smell like Betas to him.

Why would Brian be different?

 

The door to the office suddenly slammed open.

 

"Guys!"  Ross' frantic voice filled the room.

Dan shot to his feet, throwing his laptop to the couch, as worry infused his entire being.

Brian's scent.

Something was wrong.

He rounded the corner and stopped short. The others were already making their way to the table as a visibly shaken and roughed up Ross helped Brian sit down.

“What happened!” Arin demanded, seeing the shape the two men were in.

Ross and Brian had left a few hours ago to pick up everyone's lunch. Dan had wanted to go but knew he needed to stop hovering.

Brian was a grown man and could take care of himself. He was on his suppressants and was with Ross. There was no need to be in a constant state of worry.

Dan could see he was going to have to put in extra effort to make himself continue to believe that.

“It was an Alpha.” Ross said, sitting across from Brian. Barry and Suzy had pulled out the first aid kit in order to treat their injuries.

Ross had a few bruises on his face and some thin cuts on his forearms. It looked like someone had been clawing at him.

Brian was a bit worse off. He also had bruises and cuts on his face, a particularly bad one near the corner of his right eye. His button up shirt was ripped, half hanging off his shoulders. There were hand shaped bruises on his forearms and his chest. He was staring blankly at the table top as Suzy cleaned his cuts.

“He just attacked us out of nowhere. He kept growling 'My Omega'. I tried to fight him off but he was too strong.” Ross said, looking at Brian apologetically. Brian offered a small smile.

“You did what you could, Ross. I appreciate it. I really do.” Ross shook his head, his expression full of despair.

“If it wasn't for those guys stepping in...” Ross trailed off, closing his eyes. Barry wrapped an arm around Ross' shoulders, gently pulling him into his chest.

“It's alright, Ross. Brian's okay, you're okay.”

“Thanks, Barry.” Ross mumbled into his shirt.

Dan continued to stare.

The others were standing there discussing what had happened. Saying it must have been a Rogue Alpha. Wondering if there was a way to protect against those types.

It was as if none of them noticed.

But to Dan, it was plain as day.

Brian's eyes rose to meet his. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds before Brian looked away.

No one else could see it.

The darkness in Brian's eyes.

The way his scent was broadcasting his emotions. That he was on the verge of a complete and utter breakdown.

Only Dan could see it. Could smell it.

Because he was somehow immune to Brian's medication.

Dan waited until Suzy finished tending Brian's injuries before he approached. She gave the older man a hug, nodding to Dan before standing and joining the discussion of what to do next.

Dan understood the silent message she sent. 'Take care of him.' He didn't need to be told twice. Dan placed a hand lightly on Brian's shoulder.

“Come with me.” He said, quietly.

He then turned and walked towards the engineer room. Brian didn't move for a couple of minutes. Eventually, he then sighed heavily and rose carefully to his feet. The others watching subtly, as he left.

Dan was in the grump room, standing in front of the couch. His head turned when he heard the door open and close.

Brian looked up at him. The darkness still present in his eyes. His scent still pulsing with the state of his emotions.

He was scared, tired, relieved and angry.

He could feel the corners of his eyes prickling with the sting of unshed tears.

“Brian.” Dan said, simply. He spread his arms wide.

Brian seeing the invitation, swallowed hard, as he walked into the open embrace. Dan wrapped his arms around Brian, pulling him in close. Brian's hands clutched tightly at the back of Dan's jacket. He could feel the last of his control slipping.

Dan instinctively bent his head down, angling his head, leaving his neck exposed. Brian immediately buried his nose into the offered space and took a deep breath. Taking in Dan's full scent.

He took another breath. And another.

His mind filling with the calmness only Dan's scent could provide.

_Safety. Protection. Care. Love. Home._

A few moments passed before he pulled slightly away. Dan was still holding him close. His arms rubbing comforting circles into his back.

Brian had read of scenting but this was his first experience with it. He now fully understood why sometimes, Arin or Vernon would stop what they were doing and smell their mates. It was so calming, reassuring.

His assault, while terrifying in itself, no longer felt like the end of the world or like his status of being an Omega would bring him nothing but suffering.

“Are you okay?” Dan asked, meeting his eyes.

Brian closed his eyes and nodded. He did feel better. A whole lot better.

Dan smiled, pulling Brian close to him again. He then began rubbing his head along Brian's and running his arms up and down his back. He was practically enveloping Brian's body. Brian let him.

He had read about this too. Dan was covering Brian in his scent. When an Alpha's territory had been breached, the Alpha felt the need to spread their scent amongst whatever had been violated.

Brian normally would have been annoyed with the gesture but after having that Alpha's hands on him, he welcomed Dan's normally dormant scent. He wanted to drown in it, if nothing but to rid himself of the other Alpha's presence for good.

Dan eventually guided them down to the couch. He helped Brian remove the shredded remains of his shirt. Dan then took off his jacket and pulled off his own shirt. He offered it to Brian, who took it without a word and put it on. Dan then grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around Brian's shoulders.

Brian let out a contented sigh. He was completely engulfed in Dan's scent. The last of the adrenaline had long left his body and he could feel the exhaustion spreading.

Dan lightly pushed his shoulders, coaxing him to lie down. Brian didn't resist. He looked up at Dan as he slid off the couch and onto the floor. Positioning himself near Brian's head.

“Thank you, Danny.” He whispered. Dan looked at him and smiled.

“Get some rest, Bri.” He said, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. Brian nodded, letting his eyes slide shut.

Dan watched as Brian's expression relaxed and his breathing evened out. He sat back against the couch, staring at his reflection in the dark tv. His expression darkened.

The time for him and Brian to make a decision was rapidly approaching.

 


	13. Swayed 2(in-universe)

Danny’s eyes shot open, his chest heaving with a desperate gasp. He rolled over, clutching his stomach, groaning deep in his throat. 

He felt hot.  So hot. 

Shifting, he kicked out his legs, desperate to get the suffocating covers off his overheated body. 

Why was he so hot?

Danny felt like he was burning from the inside out.  He could also feel a need deep within.  He needed something. What that was, he didn’t know.  Something was wrong. 

Danny slowly pushed himself up.

Looking around, he could see he was in his bedroom.  When did they get back to earth?

The last thing he remembered clearly was talking to some hot alien at the space bar.

Danny struggled to get out of his bed.  He was hunched over balancing himself on the wall.  His legs felt weak, his knees shaking.  His stomach kept throbbing in pain. 

Fuck, it was hot. 

He quickly grabbed the glass of water, he hadn’t noticed before, on his nightstand.  He drank the cool liquid as if he hadn’t had water for days.  It barely put a dent in the heat. 

Wiping his mouth, he moved towards his bedroom door. 

Where was Brian and Egoraptor?  Maybe they knew what was wrong. 

Clutching the door frame, Danny stuck his head out the opening. 

“Brian?” He called out, looking down the hallway. 

Ninja Brian’s bedroom door was closed, which was typical. Danny let out a sigh, hearing no sign the ninja was home.

He turned to head back to his bed, when suddenly a stab of pain caused his body to jerk. Danny’s grip slipped, his eyes widened as the floor rapidly came up to meet him. 

In an instant, Ninja Brian appeared, grabbing him around the waist and preventing Danny from hitting the floor.

“B-Brian?” Danny said, his voice filled with surprise. 

Ninja Brian helped Danny back to his bed, sitting him on the edge. Danny looked up at Ninja Brian, he could feel his skin sizzling from where the Ninja’s hands had been. 

That was strange. 

“Brian.” Danny panted, his chest tightening.  “W-what’s wrong with me?” 

Ninja Brian bent down to the floor on his knees. He rested his hands on his thighs in the traditional Seiza position. 

Danny looked down seeing his best friend on his knees between his legs.  An involuntary grown slipped out of his throat.  His mind becoming bombarded with filthy images.  Danny clutched his stomach shutting his eyes as another wave of heat hit him.  He bit back another moan.  Fuck! His dick was throbbing. 

“Brian, please get up. C-come sit on the bed.”  Ninja Brian hesitated a moment before getting up and sitting next to Danny.  He could practically feel the heat emitting from his partner. 

_“Danny.”_

Danny’s head snapped up, looking around.

Where had that voice come from? Dan wasn’t even sure if he had actually heard it. It seemed like it was in his head. 

_“Danny, it’s me.”_

Danny turned to face Ninja Brian, who was staring at him. 

“Brian?  What?  Huh?”  Danny was so confused. 

Not only was his body on fire and he had no idea why.  Now he could “hear” Brian in his head.  Ninja Brian let out a soft sigh. 

_“I’ve been learning a new technique. ASL can only get me so far.”_

Danny swallowed thickly, coughing clearing his dry throat.  Ninja Brian instantly had a water bottle in his hand and handed it to him.  Danny gulped the water down. 

“Thanks.”  He said, as he was handed another one, quickly downing it too.  He still felt way too hot, but it was bearable. 

“How is this possible?” He asked.  Ninja Brian shrugged.  _“_

 _It’s pretty complicated to explain. To put it simple, I can use my chakra to create a telepathic link to those I am close to.  I believe that only consists of you and perhaps Egoraptor.  As long as I have chakra, I can “talk” to you.”_   Danny nodded. 

He could see this coming in handy.  He wasn’t always in a position to see Ninja Brian’s hands, especially when they’re in battle.  There was also the fact that Danny missed talking to Ninja Brian.  He didn’t talk that much before he lost his voice but it was still something. 

“Alright, that’s cool, so uh, do you know what’s wrong with me? This pain in my stomach and the heat?”  Danny asked.  Ninja Brian nodded.

 _“_ _Do you remember that alien you were with at the bar?”_ Danny nodded. 

The details were fuzzy but he did remember talking to the alien and working his charms.  After that, he remembered feeling dizzy and nauseous.  And was there an explosion?  Danny wasn’t sure. 

 _“You were drugged and injected with an aphrodisiac.”_ Ninja Brian said, continuing on. 

Danny’s eyes widened. 

“Fuck! Really?”  He exclaimed, wincing as another stab of pain shot through him. 

No wonder he felt like shit.  It wasn’t the first time he had dealt with aphrodisiacs.  Ninja Brian took it upon himself to examine any food given to them while they were in space.  Danny ran a hand through his curls. 

“So, I just have to wait it out like usual, right?  No problem.”  Ninja Brian grimaced, looking away. 

“What?”  Danny asked, feeling nervous. 

Ninja Brian wasn’t one to project his emotions so openly.

“Brian, what aren’t you telling me?”

Ninja Brian didn’t meet his eyes. _“_

 _Danny…it’s not going to just go away.”_ Danny tilted his head in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” _“_

 _I mean, that the aphrodisiac you were given was for breeding.”_ Dan’s eyebrows shot up. 

“B-breeding?  So I…”  Ninja Brian nodded, his eyes still averted.

_“Yeah, you-you have to be fucked to get it out of your system.”_

Danny suddenly laughed.

“Well, tha-that’s fine, right.  We can-I can just, you know, call up a-a special lady…”  Danny trailed off, seeing Ninja Brian shake his head. 

He looked up, meeting Danny’s eyes.  Danny could feel dread joining the throbbing heat in his gut.

 _“That won’t work. It-it has to be a male.”_ Danny’s expression fell.  His head shaking slowly. 

“What?  I-I mean why?” 

Ninja Brian looked away.  He didn’t want to do this.  Just listening to Danny’s disbelief.  Hearing the affirmation that he never stood a chance. 

Ninja Brian pulled off his mask, no longer caring if Danny saw him.  He didn’t feel like hiding from him anymore.  It no longer mattered.  

Danny gasped lightly, watching the fabric slide over and off Ninja Brian's face.  Ninja Brian rarely showed his face, even in their shared home.  And he looked as if he was in pain. 

Danny wasn’t sure what to do.  He didn’t like seeing Brian upset. 

 _“Danny, that alien, whether it was a male, female or something else. They wanted to impregnate you.  Your body needs to absorb genetic material in order to dissipate the effects of the drug.”_ Danny groaned. 

“Genetic material?  You mean…”  Ninja Brian nodded. 

_“Semen.”_

Danny let himself fall back onto the bed.

“Fuck!”   

This was the worst.  And to make matters worse, he could feel the heat building back up.  This couldn’t be happening to him.  There has to be another way. 

“C-can’t we like, you know, just inject some into me?”  Danny asked, looking up at Ninja Brian, his eyes filled with desperate hope.

Ninja Brian’s fist clenched.

 _“_ _That-that won’t work either. It has to be at a certain temperature to be absorbed.  A temperature that is only maintained by another being.”_ Danny closed his eyes. 

Direct contact, huh? 

Fuck! 

_“Danny, I-“_

“What, Brian! What were you going to do?” 

Danny sat up and looked at Ninja Brian.  His eyes narrowing. 

“This is what you’ve always wanted, right?  To fuck me?” 

Ninja Brian’s eyes widened. 

_“What? Danny, no!  I would nev-“_

"Wouldn’t you, Brian?” Danny snapped. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me!  I’m not fucking blind!  This shit is right up your alley isn’t it?  Mostly Brian’s gay, right?” 

Ninja Brian looked away.  His breath coming out in short gasps.  He could feel his eyes begging to water.  He angrily blinked them away. 

How could Danny think such a thing?  Yeah, he had feelings for him but he’d never-

Ninja Brian took a deep breath.  Danny was just scared.  He tended to lash out whenever he felt vulnerable.  Ninja Brian shouldn't take his words to heart. 

Didn't stop them from hurting, though.

_“Danny, I’d never do anything you didn’t want. This situation doesn’t-could never make me happy.  You’re my best friend.  Yes, I admit, I have feelings for you but I honestly just want to help.  This drug, aphrodisiac.  It’s only going to get worse. It doesn't even have to be me.  We-we could get Ego or one of the TWRP guys."_

Danny’s fingers clenched into the fabric of his comforter. His mind swirling with intrusive thoughts.  He didn’t want to do this. 

Why was Brian lying to him?  Brian just wanted to fuck him, right?  What if Brian was the one to give him the drug?  His memory wasn’t reliable.  All of this could be some grand scheme to get into his pants.

Danny shook his head, taking deep breaths. He was getting too angry. Saying and thinking things he knew weren’t true. 

He could tell he was hurting his partner. He knew Brian would never do such a thing to him.  But he needed time.  Time to think things over. 

“Brian, just..please, please go. I need to think.” 

Ninja Brian nodded, standing up. He walked to the door.  He paused and looked back, taking in his friend’s condition. 

Danny was panting, his face flushed red, tugging at the lapels of his kimono.  His skin shining with clamminess from his sweatless body. 

Ninja Brian wanted nothing more than to go back and help him.  Give Danny what he needed to get better.  But he would respect his wishes.  It all was a lot to process all at once. 

 _“I’ll be nearby, Danny. Call me if you need anything.”_  He said before stepping out, pulling the door shut behind him. 

Danny let out a groan, dropping his head into his hands.

“Fucking hell, man!”


	14. Here for you 4 (ABO)

Brian blinked.  His eyes opening and closing slowly.  He waited a few seconds for his vision to clear.  A white ceiling came into view. 

His eyes moved from side to side, taking in his surroundings.  He could see that he was lying on the couch in the grump room. 

With a low groan, Brian pushed himself up into a sitting position. 

Dan was where he had last seen him, sitting on the floor, leaning back against the couch.  He was messing with his phone and was wearing a different shirt. 

Dan turned to him, a smile appearing on his face. 

"Hey.  How you feelin'?"   

Brian rolled his shoulders, moving his head from side to side, stretching it out.  He winced, feeling the soreness on his chest and forearms.   

"I'll be alright." He said, keeping his expression carefully neutral. 

Dan stared at him for a moment before standing up.  Turning around, he looked down at Brian.  Brian frowned.   

He could see Dan's nostrils slightly expanding.  A very small movement, he would have missed if he hadn't been watching for it. 

Dan was clearly taking in Brian's scent, checking his emotional state. 

"Danny, stop it."  He grunted, swinging his legs over the edge of the couch.  Dan quirked an eyebrow.   

"Well, if you're not going to tell me the truth..."  Dan said, trailing off. 

 "I'm not your fuckin' Omega, Dan!"  Brian snapped. 

He stood up suddenly, throwing off the blanket and headed towards the door.  Dan's eyes narrowed. 

"Could've fooled me.  With the way you were practically trying to snort me up your nose."  Brian faltered in his steps. 

"That was different."  He mumbled. 

"Just forget it."  He said, reaching for the doorknob. 

"Brian, we're not finished here."  Dan said, crossing his arms.  Brian snorted. 

"I beg to differ."  Brian grabbed the doorknob.   

"BRIAN, STOP!"  Dan growled.   

Brian froze.  His hand trembling around the doorknob.  The hairs on the back of his neck raising.  He even flinched. 

He actually fucking flinched.  

Brian slowly turned, his eyes wide and expression contorted with barely suppressed anger. 

"Don't fucking do that!"  He gritted out.   

Dan held his gaze without waver.  He knew that Brian's instincts would win out.  Not to mention he was inexperienced with his status but also dealing with Alphas.  There was no way he could ignore an Alpha's dominance.  Which therein lied the problem. 

"Then don't give me a reason to do it."  Dan said, his voice back to it's normal tone.  He then shook his head, and gestured to the couch.   

"Now, come sit."   

Brian looked down, considering his options.  With a frustrated sigh, he walked back to the couch and sat down, wrapping the blanket back around himself, trying and failing to subtly breath in the scent.  Trying to calm himself, Dan figured.   

Dan took a seat next to him, leaving a bit of distance.  He knew that both of them were fighting the urge to move closer.  Dan shoved down the voice, telling him to comfort his upset Omega.   

The two continued to sit in silence.  Dan sighed. 

"Brian.  Come on, talk to me."   

"There's nothing to talk about."  Brian grumbled.   

His eye twitched, smelling the spike of annoyance in Dan's scent. 

"Oh really?  Well, to me it seems like you're trying to ignore your status.  Ignoring what you need."   

Brian's head snapped towards Dan.   

"I don't need nor want a fucking Alpha!"   

Dan's eyebrows creased.  His breath coming out through his nostrils. 

"Did you forget you were assaulted?  I mean, it was only a few hours ago.  I know your memory isn't that bad."  Dan replied sarcastically.   

Brian tensed up.  His mind flashing back to that moment.  Watching Ross get tossed aside like a rag doll.  The Alpha grabbing him by the arms.  The pain from his grip. 

The fear he felt when he was held against a brick wall.  Brian had never felt so helpless in his life.  He swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

"T-that shouldn't have happened.  That Alpha.  He was a Rogue." 

Dan shook his head, his frustration increasing. 

"And what of other rogues?  What happens when the medication stops working?  Then what?"   

Brian clenched his teeth. 

"Dan, stop it."   

"What about when you go into heat in the middle of a fucking crowd?"   

"I'll deal with it."  Brian whispered.   

Dan clenched his hands, tight enough to draw blood.  Was Brian serious?  Did he think this was some kind of joke? 

"Brian!  What the fuck is wrong with you!"  Dan yelled, feeling incredulous.   

Dan reached over, gripping Brian roughly by the shoulders, turning his body towards his own.   

"The minute those pills stop working, it'll be open season.  You've seen the reports.  Omegas being taken and mated against their will."   

Brian looked away, his teeth worrying his bottom lip.

He was struggling. Struggling to keep himself from submitting.  From listening to that small voice.  Telling him, 'Alpha is upset. Listen to Alpha.'

"You would rather take that risk?  Let some random Alpha you don't know, claim you?  Some fucker who will only see you as a hole for their knot?"  Dan continued.  

He closed his eyes, his expression twisting up in pain.   

"You'd rather have that than me?  Someone who knows you?  Cares for you?"  Dan swallowed thickly. 

"Loves you?"  He whispered, his voice cracking.   

Brian didn't answer.  His eyes focused intently on the carpet. 

Dan lowered his head, his hands releasing Brian's shoulders, falling limply to the cushions of the couch.  His breathing was coming out in harsh gasps.  His face red with anger and frustration.   

"Why Brian? Why?"  

Brian looked away.  Dan groaned in frustration.  He had to make him see.  Make him understand. 

"Brian, you aren't a Beta anymore.  That part of your life is over.  You are an Omega.  Things will never be as simple as they were before."   

Brian's breathing hitched. He let out a small whimper, pulling his feet up onto the couch, wrapping himself even tighter in the blanket.   

"I hate this.  I fucking hate this."   He choked out, burying his head into his arms. 

Dan hearing the complete misery in his partner's voice, sighed softly.  He could feel all of his previous anger flowing out of him.  He reached over and gently laid his hand on Brian's shoulder.  Brian started to pull away from the touch but then pressed into it.   

"I can take care of myself.  I'm not weak."  Brian said, his voice sounding muffled from his position.   

Dan couldn't help but think Brian wasn't saying that to convince him.  He scooted over until he was pressed against Brian's side, his arm wrapped around his shoulders.  

"I know you're not weak, Brian.  You're one of the strongest people I know.  But you have to accept this.  Your body is that of an Omega.  That's not going to change."  Brian's raised his head, leaning into Dan's chest.   

"I know.  It's just so hard. I've never had to rely on anyone.  Now, I'm being forced to?  Why did this have to happen?  Why me?"   

"I don't know why this happened, Bri.  But it has and we have to deal with it.  I'm not trying to dictate your life.  Nothing like that.  I just want to help you."  Brian nodded.   

He knew that.  Dan was his best friend.  He knows that he'd never do anything to hurt him. 

But still... 

"I get it.  I just don't want to be...ruled by these instincts.  I don't want things to change between us."   

Dan smiled gently. 

"I understand Brian.  I really do.  It's actually weird, how much more I'm aware of your presence, but it can't be helped.  I'm an Alpha and you're an Omega.  By nature we are made for each other." 

Brian slightly scoffed at that, causing Dan to chuckle.   

"But I'm still Dan and you're still Brian.  Best friends. Bandmates.  Comedic duo.  Nothing will ever change that.  We can do this, Bri.  We can adapt.  Together." 

Brian pushed closer into Dan's side, his fingers pulling at the frayed edges of the blanket.  Dan leaned down, gently pressing his lips to Brian's forehead. 

"Let me claim you, Brian."  Dan whispered, rubbing his cheek against the top of Brian's head.   

Brian closed his eyes, as Dan's scent became more prominent, filling the air around them. 

"I want to be your Alpha." 

Brian remained silent. 


	15. Here for you 5 (ABO)

Arin peered through the window to the grump room. Seeing it's sole occupant, he let out a soft sigh before heading to the door.  

Dan didn't look up when he heard the door open, his head still down in his hands.

Arin took a seat next to him on the couch, waiting patiently for Dan to speak. He didn't have to wait long. 

“What the fuck am I doing?” Dan asked, his voice low, filled with misery. 

Arin didn't answer, at least not right away. He and the others had noticed when Brian had come back into the office, his expression dull and sullen.

No one said anything as he approached Barry and asked him for a ride home.  

The others continued on with their work. Something must have happened. Everyone knew that Brian usually rode with Dan to and from work.

Arin had watched as Brian grabbed his things and followed Barry out of the office, mumbling he'd see them all tomorrow. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Arin asked.  

He knew it really wasn't any of his business but any disruptions in team dynamics had to be addressed and Dan's relationships tended to affect his performances.  

Dan shook his head, groaning. He could still see Brian's expression when he had told Dan to give him some space and time.  

“Dan?” Arin asked. 

“I asked to be his Alpha.” Dan said, sidelooking Arin from his hands.  

“Did he say no?” Arin asked with a small frown. 

Dan sat up, leaning back into the couch cushions. He ran his hands over his face, before letting them fall limply to his sides.  

“He didn't exactly say no. But I...I just don't know.”  

Arin sat back, linking his hands on top of his stomach.  

“I just want him to be safe.” Dan said, his head lolling to the side, facing Arin.  

“Can't he see that?” 

Arin stared ahead for a few seconds, thinking over what he was being told in a roundabout way.

Dan, for the last month, had been confiding in Arin over how he felt about Brian's status change.  Arin wasn't too surprised that Dan had pushed forward and asked Brian what had been on all of their minds. 

He also wasn't surprised that Brian wasn't exactly receptive to the offer.   

Arin thought over what he should say.  He had to be careful. Status talks could be really touchy subjects and with Dan and Brian's situation, even more so. 

“I get where you're coming from, Dan. But Brian, his entire world has changed. Like all of us, he had his status and knew his place in the world. He's gone from just another person, able to handle his own, to well, being an Omega. Honestly, I can't even imagine how he must feel.” 

Dan closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.  

“I know, man. I can't say I know exactly what he's going through but...fuck!” 

Arin looked over at his co-host, seeing the way his brow was creased with frustration. His fingers digging into the blanket beneath them.

There was still something he was curious about.  Something, Dan continued to hold back on. 

“Dan?”  

Dan raised an eyebrow, showing he was listening. Arin took a breath. 

“Um, keeping Brian safe...is that...the only reason...you want to be his Alpha?” 

Dan remained silent for several seconds, before opening his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. 

“...No, it's...it's not.” He finally said.

“It sounds selfish, but I can't...I can't let Brian be taken by another Alpha.” 

Arin's eyebrows rose in surprise. It wouldn't be the first time that he questioned the relationship between Brian and Dan. He knew that it wasn't just a bout of jealousy. Alpha/Omega situations were more complicated than that. 

“You want to make sure he's cared for.”  

Dan nodded, despite knowing it wasn't a question. 

“I can't take the risk. I know Brian. I know him almost as well as myself. He has a dominant personality. He's not used to being submissive. You've seen what happens to those Omegas who are taken against their will. They all end up...broken.”  

Arin nodded. He knew all about it. He had a few close calls himself, growing up in Florida. He was lucky to have met Suzy when he did. 

“At least with me, he wouldn't have to change as much. He can still be himself, have his freewill and I can take care of him too, if he'll let me.” Dan continued.

“As much as it fucking terrifies me, I mostly positive I can do it for him.” 

The claiming didn't so much bother Dan. A claiming mark wasn't that difficult. It was just a bite on the Omega gland, located on their necks.  He only needed to mark Brian monthly to let other Alphas know he was spoken for.  

But a claim mark could only do so much. When Brian's medication stopped working and he started having heats, he would still be in danger even with a claim mark.  

An Omega in heat, overrode an Alpha's tendency to hesitate at another Alpha's claiming scent. Only a mating mark would keep them at bay. If a Omega is mated to an Alpha, they became off limits.  

Omega heats brought out the Alpha's instinct to mate and impregnate. An Alpha couldn't impregnate a mated Omega. Smelling a mating bond on an Omega served as a permanent deterrent to Omega-less Alphas.  

“And you know what you would be getting into, if Brian agrees to become your mate?” Arin asked.  

Dan's commitment issues were no secret. Not to mention that Dan had absolutely no experience with intimate relationships with males. It wasn't just Brian's well-being that was on the line but also Dan's. 

Dan let out a shuddering breath. He knew what mating with Brian entailed. It scared him. Dan had been with female Omegas before. He knew what to expect and how to behave in those situations but with Brian, it would be completely new territory.  

Not only was Brian a guy but he was also one of Dan's closest and best friends. There was so much that could go wrong. But still... 

“I do.” Dan said. 

“And you're prepared to do what needs to be done...for Brian?” Arin asked, watching Dan closely. 

Dan shut his eye, his hands tightening into fists. 

“Fuck!” He swore.  

Opening his eyes he looked towards Arin. His eyes pleading. For what, Arin wasn't sure. 

“Arin. Yes, I admit that I have deeper than friendship feelings for Brian. But shit, dude! I'm still trying to accept that part of me. I put on a brave front for Brian. You know, all that Alpha shit. But I'm scared. Like, I never planned on acting on those feelings and now...it's like I'm being forced to.”  

Dan ran a hand through his hair, taking a breath.  

“I can literally feel the clock ticking. I've even come to hate having Brian out of my sight for too long. Do you know how close I was to using my dominance to keep him here?  I keep thinking about what happened today. That Rogue Alpha...in just those few minutes, Brian could have been taken from us...from me.” 

Arin nodded. It was true. Force mated Omegas didn't have a lot of say in what happened in their lives.

If that Alpha had taken Brian by force, chances were that would’ve been the last time they would have seen him.  

Omegas found it difficult to speak out against their mates, even if they had been forced into the mating.

With Brian's inexperience, he would've been trapped. With the only way to break a mating bond was if one of the parties died. Literally, till death do you part.

Just another unfortunate part of an Omega's biology. They were lucky there were decent people around to help Brian and Ross. 

“And while I am afraid of mating." Dan shook his head, laughing breathlessly.  

"Like that shit is more permanent than marriage. But the alternative, I won't, I can't accept. I told Brian that we could adapt and I fully intend to.” 

Arin placed a comforting hand on Dan's shoulder, getting an appreciative smile in return.

Silence filled the room, as both men contemplated what the future would hold. 

Ultimately, it was in Brian's hands now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has now been separated into it's own.


	16. Take A Chance (In-universe)

_“Danny?  Danny!”_

Ninja Brian’s head snapped from left to right.  

Death and destruction surrounded him.  

Buildings that once towered towards the sky, now lay in rubble.  The sound of the fighting, guns, lasers, even swords no longer sounded.  

The aliens, who attacked from out of nowhere, had retreated.  

Earth’s defenses led by N/S/P and T/W/R/P had won the day.  Not without heavy losses.  

Ninja Brian ran quickly amongst the destruction.  He had found the T/W/R/P members and Egoraptor.  They were roughed up, but alive and right now that was all that mattered.  

But where was Danny?  

Ninja Brian had been separated from him.  Something that tended to happen during battles, no matter how he tried to prevent it.  

Danny was just so unpredictable and would run off without letting anyone know.  Something must have caught his attention.  He knew that Ninja Brian preferred they stay together.

Ninja Brian came to a stop.  

He closed his eyes.  Clearing his mind.  

He searched for that significant energy.  

Danny’s chakra.  

He hoped he still had some left.  Ninja Brian’s own chakra was dangerously low. He continued to scan.  

A small tingle.  

Ninja Brian’s eyes snapped open.  

There.  

That was him.  

Ninja Brian took off at a run, towards the remains of a collapsed building.  

He wished he could have just teleported but he didn’t know what he was going find and wanted to make sure he had the strength to deal with whatever he found.  

Reaching the site, Ninja Brian could only see chunks of concrete and brick.  

He wished he still had his voice.  Then he could yell out to Danny.  But there was still one thing he could do.  

It was risky but Ninja Brian was getting desperate.  

He needed to find Danny, now!  

Ninja Brian reached deep inside of him and grabbed the last bit of his chakra. He flared it out, spreading it across the land.  

If Danny could sense it, he could-

Ninja Brian’s head snapped to the left.  

He felt it.  A small flare.  

Danny’s chakra.  

He was still alive.  

Ninja Brian ran over to where he had felt it.  

“Brian?  Are you up there?”  A muffled voice beneath a pile of rubble came through.  

Ninja Brian dropped to his knees and began to dig.  Lifting the heavy rocks, bricks and concrete, tossing them to the side.  

He had no idea how long he had been digging.  At some point, Egoraptor was next to him.  Digging as frantically as he was.  

The two continued to dig until a small opening appeared, beneath a large slab of concrete.  The two men worked together to push the slab away.  

There in the opening was Danny curled up, as if he was huddled around something.  His clothes were in shreds.  

He slowly raised his head, smiling as he saw his friends.  

He carefully pulled his cape back.  

Ninja Brian’s and Egoraptor’s eyes widened.  

Beneath Danny’s cape were a couple of kids.  A boy and a girl.  They couldn’t have been older than five.  They were covered in dirt and grime.  They looked up wide eyed at the Ninja and Rapper.  

“Take them.”  Danny rasped out.  

Egoraptor immediately jumped into the hole.  The kids moved closer to Danny, frightened by the man in pink.  Danny smiled.  

“It’s okay.  He’s a friend.  He’s here to help.”  

The kids nodded.  They both hugged Danny before letting Egoraptor pick them up.  He climbed out of the hole.  

“I’ll take them back to refugee camp.”  He said.  He then turned to Ninja Brian.  

“Take care of him, Bri.”  

Ninja Brian nodded.  He watched as Egoraptor ran off into the distance.  He then turned back to Danny, who had pushed himself up into a sitting position.  

He smiled up at Ninja Brian, watching as he jumped down into the hole, coming to crouch before him.

“I take it we won?”  Danny asked.  

Ninja Brian didn’t answer, just stared at him, his eyes narrowing.  

Danny was a mess.  

The top part of his unitard was torn away, leaving his chest bare.  He had small cuts scattered across his face and arms, a particularly bad one on his stomach.  

Ninja Brian reached out a hand, lightly touching the edges of the cut.  Danny winced.  

“It’s okay, Bri.  It’ll heal.  They always do.”  

_“You goddamn fool!”_  Ninja Brian angrily signed.

Danny raised an eyebrow.  

“Brian?”  

Ninja Brian ripped his mask off, and glowered at Danny.  Danny bit back a gasp.  

It wasn’t the fact that Ninja Brian revealed his face or the anger that surprised him.  

It was the barely hidden relief.  

_“I thought I had lost you.”_  He slowly signed, his head lowering.

Ninja Brian had been worried.  

Danny reached over, pulling the Ninja into his arms.  Ninja Brian inhaled sharply but didn’t pull away.

“I’m sorry I worried you, Brian.  It’s just-I saw those kids…I had to do something.”  

Ni/nja Brian just nodded, his hands clenching into Danny’s cape.  

Danny may be a sex obsessed, shallow womanizer but beneath it all, he was still a decent person.

Danny pulled back, looking into Ninja Brian’s piercing blue eyes.

“Do you forgive me?”  

The two sat in silence for a few seconds.  

Ninja Brian then leaned forward, pressing their lips together.  

Danny’s eyes widened, his body tensing.  

What was Ninja Brian doing?  

As he tried to make sense of what was happening, Danny felt Ninja Brian’s calloused hand cupping his cheek.  

His touch was impossibly gentle.  

Danny let his eyes slide shut.  He shrugged mentally.  

Why the hell not?  

He wrapped a hand around Ninja Brian’s waist, pulling him closer, between his legs.  Tilting his head, he pressed back into the kiss, parting his lips in invitation.  

Ninja Brian took it.  His tongue slipping inside.  

The two gently kissed.  Their lips moving together and sensual waves of passion.  

Words were not needed.  They let their long buried feelings surface and convey what they wanted.  

Eventually, Ninja Brian pulled away.  

He looked at Danny.  His eyes shining with love.  Danny smiled at him.  

Ninja Brian raised a hand to sign.  Danny stopped him, placing his hand over it.  

“I know, Brian.  Me too.”  

Ninja Brian then smiled. A rare occurrence.  

Something Danny would always treasure.

Turning his back, he put back on his mask and then hoisted himself out of the hole.  He turned and reached a hand back down.  

Danny took it, letting Ninja Brian pull him up.  

The two stared at each other.  Ninja Brian looked down at their still joined hands.  

Danny’s hand rose, gently caressing his clothed cheek.  

“Let’s go home, Bri.”  

Ninja Brian leaned into the touch and nodded.


	17. Fear

 

“That’s it, Brian!  I’m done!  I’m so fucking done!”

Brian’s eyes widened, as Dan turned away from him.  Stalking towards the door of the office.  Everyone stared after him, not sure what to do.  

It had just been another regular day.  

Another day, where Brian messed with Dan.  He had mixed Dan’s jar of skittles with m&m’s and reese’s pieces.  

A harmless prank that should have resulted in the usual bout of annoyance and eventual smile but Dan had been under a lot of stress for the past few weeks and this was the last straw.  

Brian scrambled to his feet, rushing after his partner.  He caught up with him just before he reached for his car door handle.  Brian grabbed his wrist, holding him back.  

“Danny!  It was just a joke!”  

Dan ripped free of Brian’s grip.  His eyes narrowed.  He turned towards Brian, straightening up to his full height, towering over him.  

“Why does everything have to be a fucking joke to you?!  I’m already dealing with enough shit and then have to come to work to deal with yours!”

Dan looked off to the side.  

“Sometimes, I wonder why I even keep you around.  Things would be so much easier.”  He said, his voice barely a whisper.

Brian felt his chest clench.  Dan didn’t really mean…  Brian crossed his arms, smirking.  Putting up a front.

“You don’t really mean that.  Do you, Danny?”  

Dan just stared at him.  Brian’s expression fell.

“I don’t know.  But sometimes, I wish…you weren’t here.”  

He then pulled his door open and climbed in. Brian could only watch as Dan’s SUV pulled away.  Dan didn’t look back at him at all.    

What had he done?  

Brian could feel tears leaking from his eyes.  He ignored them.  

Instead he felt angry.  

Angry at himself.  

Why couldn’t he just quit?  

Why did he always feel compelled to harass Dan?  

He had known Dan wasn’t feeling great and yet he still bothered him.  Still pushed his buttons.  

Now, his greatest fear had happened.  

Pushing Dan away.  

What if he wanted to end their partnership?  

_“Brian.”_

Their friendship?

_“Brian?”_

Brian grabbed at his chest. The pain intensifying.

_“Brian!  Come on!”_

He was so fucking stupid!  

_“Wake up!”_

He’d ruined the best thing to ever happen in his life.

_“Please, Brian!”_

What was he going to do?

_“Brian! Wake up!”_

Brian’s eyes snapped open.  His field of view filled with a very concerned looking Dan.  Brian immediately pulled away, sitting back against the headboard of his bed.  

Dan sat back, releasing Brian’s shoulders.  He watched with concern as Brian took deep breaths, calming his racing heart.  

A few minutes passed and Brian leaned his head back, cautiously glancing at Dan.  Dan just gave him a gentle smile.

“Are you alright?”

Brian opened his mouth to answer before closing it again.  He looked away.   His breathing hitching.  His chest felt tight.  Tears began to well up in his eyes.

“W-will you ever…leave me?”  He asked, his voice low and hoarse.

Dan tilted his head in confusion.  

“What?  Leave you?  Why would you think that?”

Brian took a shaky breath and turned his head, facing Dan.  His hand twitched atop the covers.  Dan noticed and covered his hand with his own.  

“Brian.  What brought this on?  What did you dream about?”  Dan asked, squeezing his hand.  

Brian lowered his head.  The tears silently spilling out of his eyes.

“That I went too far.  With my jokes…you were so angry…”  Brian choked out.

Dan’s eyes widened before softening in understanding.  He scooted closer, pulling Brian into his arms.  Brian buried his head into Dan’s chest.

“I’m sorry.  I-I’ll stop.  Please…d-don’t leave me.”  

Dan smiled softly, pressing a kiss into Brian’s head.  

“Brian.  It’s true,  that sometimes you annoy me and you can be such a dick at times.”  

Brian’s hands tightened into the covers, his body tensing. Dan pulled him closer, letting out a sigh.

“But I know you love me and would never hurt me on purpose.”  

Dan pulled back, cupping Brian’s wet cheek and lifting his head until their eyes met.  

“Sure, you make me mad sometimes but I would never leave you over your stupid pranks.”  

Dan chuckled, wiping the tears from Brian’s face with his thumbs.  

“I love you too much to leave you, man.”  

Brian leaned back into Dan’s body, breathing a sigh of relief.  He wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and held on.  It felt good to have his fears rebuked.  

Dan wasn’t going to leave him.  

But just in case.  

He’d cut back on the pranks.


	18. Opportunity Calls

Brian’s fingers lightly glided across the pearl keys, with the gentle touch of a lover.  

He closed his eyes, letting the music flow over him.  This was his favorite thing to do.  Playing music.  Losing himself in the soothing notes.  

He was currently at the local bar near his apartment.  A little side job he picked up.  Playing music for atmosphere and sometimes karaoke.  

He only worked on the weekends, and on days the bar didn’t have a DJ or band scheduled.  Those days were dubbed the ‘Chill’ days and that suited Brian just fine.  

He hadn’t managed to get the music teacher job along with physics at the university he taught at.  So, these couple of days every other weekend, were the only times he could play.  

Brian finished playing another piece on the old Studio Piano.  It was kind of weird they had that type in a bar, of all places, but Brian wasn’t complaining.  

He walked over to the stage and turned on his keyboard.  The night crowd was flowing in, meaning it was time to play something to get them in the mood for dancing.  

“Excuse me.”  

Brian looked up from his keyboard.  

A tall, lanky man with a mess of curls atop his head was standing before him.  

Typical band shirt, covered with a leather jacket and washed out jeans with holes in them.  All the looks of a dropout stoner.  

He had wide smile spread across his face.  The smile reminded Brian of the sun.  

Brian remembered seeing him a few times at the bar.  Usually on karaoke nights.  

He tended to take the mic whenever possible.  He had a pleasant voice.  A little raw, as if he was still learning but Brian could see a lot of future potential for him.  

Well, despite his looks, Brian always gave others the benefit of a doubt.  

“Can I help you?”  

“My name’s Danny.”  He said sticking out his hand, his smile widening as Brian took it.

“Brian.”  He greeted back.  

Danny pulled his hand back, stuffing them into his jacket pockets.  He gestured at the keyboard.  

“I was wondering if you took requests?”  

Brian shrugged.  He didn’t do it often.  Mostly letting people use the karaoke machine.

“It depends on the request.”  

Danny’s smile turned into a grin.

“How about that 80s jam, you played a while back?”  

Brian looked up in thought.  80s jam?  He had a few of those.  He could only think of one he had played at the bar, though.  

He looked at Danny in confusion.  

“You just want me to play it?”

He watched as Danny’s cheeks began to redden.  He shrugged, looking down shly.  

Brian found himself smiling.  He had to admit, the kid was cute.

“I mean, I kinda-I want to sing to it.”

Brian raised an eyebrow.  He definitely didn’t expect that.

“You know, that music isn’t a cover of anything, right?”  

Danny looked up.  His eyes were sparkling.  

“Yeah.  I know it’s original and that you wrote it. Which is fucking amazing!”

Brian could feel his own cheeks heating up.  He couldn’t remember the last time someone genuinely recognized and like his original compositions.  

“I wrote a song to go with it.” Danny continued on, digging into his pocket and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper.  

Brian took it from him, looking over the lyrics.  He read over them as he played his music in his head.  From what he could tell, it really looked like it could work.  

He looked up to see Danny staring at him with barely restrained anxiety.  Brian wondered if he had been in the same shoes as Brian, when it came to his creativity.

“Have you shown anyone else this?”  He carefully asked.

Danny shook his head, biting his bottom lip.

“No.  People, they uh, tend to not take me seriously.”  Danny lowered his head, shuffling his shoe across the wooden floor.  

Brian had the sudden urge to pull the man into his arms and tell him those people didn’t know what they were talking about.  

Brian paused.  

Where did that come from?  

Shaking his head, Brian handed the paper back to Danny.  

“Well, let’s give it a shot.”

Danny’s eyes widened, his lips breaking out into a wide smile.  Brian felt like he could get used to seeing that.

“Really?  You-you’re serious?”  

Brian nodded, turning on his keyboard.  He started his custom drum beat and gestured over to the mic in the center of the stage.  He then turned to his laptop on the stand and brought up the raw, keyboardless digital scratch.  

Brian watched as Danny walked slowly over to the mic.  He adjusted the height of the mic and tapped on it.  The patrons turned towards the stage.  

Brian could see Danny swallow.  His nerves getting to him.  

He glanced over to see Brian smiling and giving him a thumbs up.  Danny grinned back before turning back to the crowd.  

Brian sat down on his seat and counted off. Loud enough for Danny to hear.  

“One, two, three, four.”  

He began to play and Danny began to sing.  

It was amazing.  Much better than what he heard in his head.  

Brian’s head began bobbing in beat with the music.  

And Danny.  

Danny was really getting into it.  Having pulled the mic from the stand and prancing around the small stage.  

The crowd was clapping along, dancing and just having a great time.  

It felt like a concert.  

Something Brian used to dream about, before reality kept slapping him in the face.  

He looked over to see Danny, shaking his hips in rhythm with the music.  The crowd screaming in appreciation.  

It was obvious.  

Danny was meant to be on stage.  Entertaining the people.  

Even though, they had only met a few minutes ago, Brian felt like together they could do it.  Succeed where he and Brian was sure Danny, had failed.  

He wanted to see Danny succeed.  Wanted to succeed with him.  

Danny’s lyrics with Brian’s music.  

As, the song ended, Danny thanked the crowd.  His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. He then turned towards Brian.

“And a special thank you to my musical partner, Brian.”  He said, in between breaths.  

His eyes were bright, smile impossibly wide.  

Brian couldn’t help but return the smile, as he joined Danny at the center of the stage.  Danny wrapped an arm around his shoulders, waving out to the crowd.  

Brian looked up at Danny.  Seeing the way his skin glowed under the stage lights.  The positive energy practically radiating from him.  

Brian couldn’t help but feel that this is where he belonged.  

By Danny’s side.  

Creating and performing music.

Brian was sure of it.


	19. Without Words (in-universe)

Danny frowned, tilting his head in confusion.  He watched as the hands of the figure before him, moved at lightening speed.  

So fast, Danny’s eyes could barely keep up.  The hands forming half-sentences and a lot of gibberish.  

Ninja Brian was acting strange.  

Still.

“Whoa, whoa whoa, Ninja Brian.”  Danny interrupted, holding up his hands.

He waited for his friend to calm down and lower his hands.  

Danny crossed his arms and tilted his hand.

“Now, what is it you’re trying to tell me?”

Ninja Brian took a deep breath and raised his hands.

_“I’m just trying to say…what I mean to say is…that I, that I…I mean…We’ve know each other for so and you saved me…sometimes I…etrtfgyhujikl;xfcvgjkml-”_

“GAAAH!!!”  A voice cried out.

Ninja Brian looked over to see his hand, suddenly holding a knife, plunged in the chest of a man.  Ninja Brian and Danny stared at the man who was looking down at his chest in shock.  

Several seconds passed, before Ninja Brian pulled the knife out and the man crumbled to the ground.  

Danny watched the entire scene with mild interest.  His eyes met Ninja Brian’s who blushed and vanished in a poof of smoke.  

Danny just shook his head, as he formed some quick hand signals, causing the body to vanish.  

This was starting to become an annoying trend that Danny couldn’t understand.  

For several weeks now, Ninja Brian had been trying to tell him something but couldn’t get it out.  Instead he’d either descend into gibberish or kill some random person.  

Sometimes, like just now, he’d do both and he’d become embarrassed and vanish.  

Danny wouldn’t see or hear from him for a couple of days before he’d return and they’d start the whole routine over.  

The first few times were amusing, but after weeks of this odd behavior, Danny was reaching his wits end.  

Sure, it was funny when Ninja Brian stabbed that clown, when they were walking through the park eating ice cream and when he stabbed that guy who just happened to be harassing that pretty girl at the dance club.  

But the waiter at the restaurant they went to and the guy laughing a little too loudly at the movies and those teens late night swimming, when they were sitting together at the beach.  

It was getting to be too much.  

Every time they would go out together, Ninja Brian would try to tell him something but he would always get a nervous twitch.  

A stabbing twitch.  

Which was unfortunate for anyone near them.  

Danny didn’t know what to make of it.  He wished they could go out and spend time together without this odd addition.  

But Ninja Brian seemed determined to try and tell Danny, whatever it was he wanted to tell him.  And honestly Danny was curious.  

What did his best friend want to tell him, that had him behaving so strangely?  

Danny actually had an idea.  He wasn’t as oblivious as most people thought.  

But he still wasn’t sure, because this was Ninja Brian.  

A deadly emotionless ninja.  

Right?

He couldn’t possibly…could he?  

Danny decided to let his imagination stretch.  Entertain the possibility.  He started with himself.  

How did he feel about the Ninja Brian?  

Danny thought about his unique personality.  His murderous but also gentle nature.  His incomparable musical talent.  

His rare soft smiles.  

His cute blushes that were becoming quite frequent.  

His beautiful blue eyes…  

Huh. 

Looked like Danny was learning something new about himself.  Funny, he wasn’t feeling panicky or ashamed of himself.

He let his mind dwell on the revealing thoughts, while sitting in the living room on the couch.  

Two days had passed since Ninja Brian disappeared.  He should be showing up soon and suggesting they go out somewhere.    

As if on cue, Danny heard a ‘poof’ sound coming from the kitchen.  

Danny listened as Ninja Brian opened the refrigerator.  Probably getting some of the leftovers, Danny had left him.  He tended not to eat while he was gone.  

Danny kept his attention tuned to the sounds from the kitchen, as the ninja ate his meal.  

Danny patiently waited.  He didn’t have to wait long.  

Ninja Brian walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch.  

Danny remained silent, watching as Ninja Brian’s hands predictably came up and apologized for his behavior and asked Danny if he wanted to go out tomorrow night.  

Danny continued to stare at his partner.  

He couldn’t believe how predictable Ninja Brian had become.  

Well, it was past time to break the monotonous routine.  

“No, Brian.  I don’t think so.”  

Ninja Brian stared at Danny wide-eyed.  Danny had just refused to go out.  

But, why?  

He always said yes.  

Ninja Brian could feel himself begin to panic.  He thought he was doing it right.  

He’d ask Danny out, they’d have a good time together and then he’d confess his feelings.  

At least, that’s how it was supposed to go.  

Ninja Brian looked down.  Everything would go perfect, until it was time for his confession.  He’d always get “tongue tied” and nervous.  

Somehow, he’d end up killing someone too.  

It was already embarrassing that he couldn’t get his words out but to lose control of his body and randomly stab a person was ridiculous.  

Not to mention, he’d always run off.  Needing time to recollect himself before coming back to try again.  

It looked like Danny had had enough.  

Ninja Brian’s hands clenched in the fabric of his pants.  He had fucked up.  

Now, Danny didn’t even want to be around him anymore.  

Much less return his feelings.  

Ninja Brian stood up.

 _“I’m sorry.  I won’t bother you again.”_  He signed, turning away.  

As he headed towards the hall, intending to lock himself in his room, he felt his arm grabbed, stopping him in his tracks.  

Ninja Brian looked down at the hand gripping his wrist tightly.  His eyes trailed up the arm, over the chest and met Danny’s hardened gaze.  

“That’s not what I meant, Brian.”  Danny said, his voice gentle, contrasting greatly with his stern expression.  

“I want to know what’s going on.  Tell me right now, what it is you are obviously so desperate to say.”  Danny tightened his hold.  

“And don’t pussy out on me.”  

Ninja Brian continued to stare at Danny.  He’d never seen him so serious before.  

It was kind of scary.  

The ninja felt a sudden urge to teleport away but with Danny’s hold on him, he’d end up coming along.  

“Brian, please.”  

Danny pulled Ninja Brian towards him.  His other hand raising, gently caressing his cloth covered cheek.  

“Talk to me, Bri.”  

Ninja Brian let out a sigh.  He didn’t think he could get it out.  

He leaned into Danny’s hand, taking comfort in the touch.  

He wanted to feel those hands on his skin.  Touching him. Gently.  Softly.  

He wanted Danny to feel the same.  

But it was unlikely.  Danny was straight.  

He was afraid that Danny would reject him.  Hate him.  Make him leave.  

He didn’t think Danny would actually react that way but the mind was tricky thing. 

Ninja Brian wanted to tell him.  Had tried to tell him.  

Ultimately his fear won out and he couldn’t do it.  

But looking into those warm brown eyes.  Maybe he could.  

Danny didn’t have to return his feelings.  They could still be friends and that would be enough for him.  

It was just the feelings he had, where threatening to consume him.  He needed to get them out. 

Ninja Brian pulled back from Danny.  He noticed Danny still kept hold of his wrist. 

That was fine. 

He wasn’t going to go anywhere.  

Danny watched as Ninja Brian reached up and pulled his mask off.  His eyes widened slightly. 

Danny could tell that this time, he wasn’t going to run away.  Danny released Ninja Brian’s wrist. 

He gasped slightly, when the ninja’s hands were suddenly on his face, gently pulling him down.

Ninja Brian pressed their foreheads together.  Danny felt a spark shoot through him. 

Ninja Brian was…wait. 

What was he doing?  

 _“Close your eyes.”_  

A low voice said in Danny’s mind, startling him.

That sounded like Ninja Brian’s voice.  Before he had lost it.  

Danny felt a sting of guilt.  That had been his fault.  

Shaking his head mentally, Danny pushed the thoughts away and did as he was told.  

He was looking down at a keyboard.  Hands flying across them, with expert ease.  

He looked up and saw himself, dancing and singing.  His hair flying around his head, as he belted out the lyrics to ‘Road Trip’.  

For a moment, Danny was confused.  

Why was he watching himself?    

Danny then could feel an almost overwhelming sense of pride as he watched himself.  

He then immediately understood.  

Ninja Brian was sharing his memories with him.  He had linked their minds together.  

Danny didn’t even know he could do that.  

He blinked and he saw himself standing in front of a stove.  

Danny remembered this.  He had attempted to fix a meal.  Danny watched as his memory self turned, smoke coming up from the skillet, and his hand behind his head, smiling sheepishly.  

Danny could feel his cheeks, no, Ninja Brian’s cheeks warming.  

The scene changed again.  

Danny watched as he flirted with a group of ladies and choked in surprise feeling the intense hot rage.  

The scene changed quickly, leaving Danny quite unsettled.  

He was now standing in front of himself.  Ninja Brian’s arms flying as he tried to sign what he had been struggling to say for so long.  

He watched amused, as memory Danny’s eyes widened, seeing the clown get suddenly stabbed.  

He could feel a growing sense of failure and self-hatred rising as he vanished, appearing deep in a forest.

Another scene change and Danny saw himself passed out on the couch.  A bit of drool at the corner of his lips.  

Danny watched as a black clothed covered hand, reach forward and ran it’s fingers through his curls.  

Danny felt his chest tightening.  

He knew that feeling.  Even if he had only felt it a few times in his life.  

It was now clear.

Ninja Brian was in love with him.

Then a sudden change and Danny saw himself, redfaced and yelling terrible, hurtful things.  Taking Ninja Brian’s keyboard and throwing it into the wall, breaking it and storming off.  

He could hear the front door slamming shut.

Despair and sorrow engulfed his entire being.

Ninja Brian suddenly pulled away, releasing Danny and severing the link.  Danny held back a wince, at the sudden, jarring disconnect.  

He opened his eyes.  

Ninja Brian was looking down at the floor.  His eyebrows furrowed with…was that fear.  Danny understood.  

Ninja Brian was afraid he was going to lose him because of his feelings.

“Brian.”  Danny said softly.  He smiled sadly, seeing the ninja stiffen.

Danny stepped closer and pulled Ninja Brian into his arms, resulting in a surprised gasp.

“I’m not going to leave you, Bri.  Even if I didn’t return your feelings, I would never leave.  I could never be angry at you for how you feel.”

Lifting his hand, Danny gently tilted Ninja Brian’s head up, meeting his eyes.  

“You mean too much to me.”  

Danny then leaned forward, Ninja Brian’s eyes widened, as Danny’s lips covered his own.  

Ninja Brian’s body froze.  Stunned with shock.  

Danny pulled away, chuckling awkwardly.  His eyes looking off to the side.  

“I’m sorry.”  

Ninja Brian continued to stare.  His mind still processing what happened.  Danny begin to move away.

“I shouldn’t have done that.  Just like me to be so impulsive.”  

Ninja Brian grabbed both of Danny’s arms, stopping his movement.  He pushed himself upwards, roughly pressing his lips to Danny’s.  

Danny grunted in surprise before letting his eyes slide shut and pressing back just as hard.  

Danny felt the spark return.  

Love and happiness filled his mind.  

Ninja Brian’s feelings.  

Danny wrapped his arms around his partner’s body, squeezing them closer together.  

 _“I love you.”_  

Ninja Brian’s voice echoed in his mind.  

Danny smiled, deepening the kiss.  Ninja Brian finally said it.  What he had been trying to say for so long.  

Danny let his own feeling flow through their link.  Swirling and mixing with Ninja Brian’s.  

 _“I love you too.”_                                                                                                       


	20. Mirror Dreams(in-universe)

Danny’s eyes snapped open.  

Blinking slowly,  he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom.   The lingering bits of sleep fading along with his dream.  

He sat up in his bed, the sheets pooling down around his waist.  Running a hand through his tangled curls, he sighed softly.

Bringing his hand down, he lightly touched his bare chest.  It felt tight.  As if he was being squeezed from the inside.

The dream.

Once again, leaving him with a feeling of dread.  

Danny frowned, throwing his covers off and climbing out of bed.  He trudged sluggishly to his attached bathroom.  

Flicking the light on, he approached the sink.  Looking into the mirror, he could see the beginnings of dark circles under his eyes.  

He turned on the sink and splashed his face with cold water.  His mind drifted back to his dream.

_Danny smirked as he stared up at the looming monster.  A strange cat-like creature, probably from space, roared down at him.  It had to be at least thirty feet tall._

_But Danny wasn’t worried._

_He never was._

_He charged forward, ignoring the calls to wait.  He could handle this._

_Danny leapt up into the sky, his cape flapping in the wind behind him.  He pulled back his fist and struck the creature right between the eyes.   The creature cried out in pain._

_Danny’s smirk widened._

_“DANNY, LOOK OUT!”  A voice yelled._

_Danny couldn’t react in time as a giant claw slammed into his body.  The breath was knocked out of him.  His limp body flew through several building before coming to rest in a pile of rubble._

_Danny groaned._

_He tried to sit up, wincing at the explosion of pain.  He could tell several of his bones were broken.  Opening an eye, he saw Egoraptor and Meouch looking down at him.  They’re expressions full of worry._

_Danny tried to open his mouth.  Tell them he was fine.  But the pain was too much.  His mind slipped away into unconsciousness._

_Danny woke up to find himself in his bed at home.  Looking down at himself, most of his body was wrapped in bandages. A cast on his left arm and leg._

_He sat up and stretched as much as he could.  The pain had diminished.  He could tell his bones were all healed up. He’d need to get the casts removed._

_Glancing around his room, he saw he was alone, but there was a chair next to his bed.  A figure then appeared in the open doorway._

_Danny looked up at his partner.  Ninja Brian was holding a tray of food.  The two stared at each other for a few seconds, before the ninja sighed and walked into the room, placing the tray on the nightstand._

_He pulled off his mask and sat down on the chair.  Danny continued to stare._

_Ninja Brian was hunched over, his gaze fixed on the floor.  Danny could see a few harsh looking bruises on his face.  One of his forearms was also bandaged, blood beginning to soak through._

_“Bri-”_

_“Danny.  What the hell did you think you were doing?”  Ninja Brian said interrupting._

_Danny could immediately tell that he was angry.  His voice was low and calm. A clear sign of restrained anger.  Odd behavior that was becoming more frequent, Danny had observed._

_But it was still Ninja Brian.  His partner.  His best buddy.  Danny chuckled._

_“What do you mean, Bri?  Jealous of my awesome skills?”  Danny joked._

_Ninja Brian’s head turned towards him.  Fixing Danny with an intense glare._

_“This isn’t a fucking joke, Danny!”  Ninja Brian snapped._

_Danny flinched._

_Ninja Brian ran a hand over his face.  Danny could see his hand was trembling.  
_

_“You always fucking do this!  Just charge in without any thought!  Without a plan!”_

_“It worked out, didn’t it?”  Danny offered._

_Ninja Brian suddenly stood up, his fists clenched at his sides._

_“That’s not the fucking point, Danny!”  Ninja Brian gritted out.  He then shook his head._

_“Why do I even bother?”  He muttered.  Danny watched in stunned silence as Ninja Brian exited the room, slamming the door behind him._

Danny closed his eyes, hanging his head low.  The water dripping off of his face. 

The dreams were becoming more frequent.  They were always different but the theme remained the same.  

Danny would do something, that would end up with him and Ninja Brian having some kind of confrontation.  

That part never changed.  

Ninja Brian being upset or angry with him.  

Despite being a dream, it always left him feeling terrible and the worst thing was, he wasn’t entirely sure why.  

He didn’t behave any different in his dreams than he did in real life.  He was always the same.  It was Ninja Brian who was different.

Or, maybe he wasn’t different.

In his dreams, Ninja Brian could talk.  He didn’t hold back and would tell Danny how he felt and what he thought about his actions.  

Danny turned on his shower.  

But, Ninja Brian couldn’t talk.  Not because he didn’t want to.  He literally couldn’t.  An incident,  long ago, with a blade and his throat.  

Danny stripped himself of his clothes, pushing the thoughts and dreams out of his mind.

He pointedly ignored the growing tightness in his chest

——————————————————————————-

Later on, Danny entered the kitchen.  He smiled seeing the plate of breakfast waiting for him on the cabinet.  He grabbed it placing it on the table.  

He walked to the refrigerator, noticing the note on the it.  Ninja Brian had left to meet up with Egoraptor for training.  

Danny smiled, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a pitcher of tea.  Egoraptor had been pestering Ninja Brian for years to train him to fight.  

It made sense.  Ever since NSP had teamed up with TWRP, they had been getting involved in more battles.  

Danny frowned.  

Dangerous battles.  

It had gotten to a point where Ninja Brian always created a mental link with Danny before battles and when they went out into space.  

Things changed too rapidly for his sign language to be of any kind of convenience.  

Danny’s mind drifted back to his dream.  He still felt unsettled.  

Maybe he should just chill for the day.  He walked into the living room and laid down on the couch, turning the tv on.  

Yeah, he should just relax.  Get those unnerving dreams out of his head.

———————————————————————–

Danny groaned, groggily as he was shaken awake.  His eyes opened to see Ninja Brian hovering over him.  His expression firm.

 _“Danny.  There’s been an attack.  We need to go.”_  He said through the mental link.  

He then moved back as Danny sat up quickly.  He rushed to his room, Ninja Brian right on his heels, and changed into his Sexbang uniform. 

Putting a hand on Ninja Brian’s shoulder, the two vanished in a cloud of smoke.

————————————————

Danny stared out at the ongoing fighting.  

It seemed a turf war had broken out between a human and alien gang.  Danny could hear gunfire and laser sounds coming in the air.  

Normally, NSP wouldn’t be called for something as simple as a gang war but with alien involvement, they were the ones to call.  

TWRP was also called in, as Doctor Sung had ties to the aliens.  

Danny could feel the urge to rush down there and stop the fight but he hesitated.  His mind drifting back to his dream.  

 _“Danny?”_  Ninja Brian called out in his mind.  

Danny didn’t respond.  

He could hear his partner’s angry words, circling in his mind.    

The fists at his side unclenched.  

He turned around, away from the raging battle and approached the group.  

“What’s the plan?”  He asked, ignoring the looks of shock directed his way.

——————————————————————————————————————————

_Danny walked down the hall.  He was headed towards his and Ninja Brian’s in-home studio._

_Today was a jam session day._

_A day specifically set aside for them to work on new songs._

_Danny entered the room.  Ninja Brian was already sitting at his keyboard, playing a simple melody.  Danny grinned walking over.  "_

_Hey Ninja Brian.“  He greeted._

_Ninja Brian glanced over his shoulder and nodded his greeting.  Danny’s grin widened as he stopped at his partner’s side._

_Ninja Brian turned his head towards Danny and frowned.  Danny wasn’t in his usual kimono.  In fact he was dressed up, as if he was going out._

_Danny dug into his pockets, pulling out crumpled pieces of paper._

_"Hey, so listen.  I scored a date with this hot lady and we’re spending the day together.  So, if you could just crank out some tasty tunes for these lyrics.  I’ll be back, probably tomorrow to check them out.”_

_Danny placed the papers onto Ninja Brian’s keyboard.  He then turned to head out the door._

_“Danny.”_

_Danny paused._

_Ninja Brian’s voice sounded off._

_He turned to look at his partner, who was pulling his mask off.  He then turned around in his chair and looked up at Danny._

_Danny couldn’t help but notice that he looked angry._

_Well, Ninja Brian was always angry but he looked angrier than usual._

_Still, Danny put on a bright smile._

_“What’s up, buddy?”_

_Ninja Brian’s eyes narrowed._

_“Buddy?  Is that a fucking joke!”  He snapped.  Danny’s smile fell from his face._

_“What do you mean?”  He asked, genuinely confused.  Ninja Brian gestured to the papers._

_“We’re supposed to create our music today.  Our music.  Together.”  Ninja Brian said._

_“We set aside today, specifically to do it.”_

_“I know, but my plans changed.”  Danny replied with a shrug.  "Besides it’s not like it’s the first time I had to cancel.  What’s the big deal?“_

_Ninja Brian’s hands clenched into fists._

_"The big deal is, you’re dumping all the work on me again for some girl you’ll date for a week before never seeing her again.”_

_Danny gave him a lopsided smile._

_“That’s not true, Brian.  This girl’s different.”_

_Ninja Brian fought to roll his eyes.  He stood up, grabbing the papers and crumbling them into a ball._

_“I’m so goddamn sick of this!  All you do is use me!  You can make your own fucking music!  I’m done!”_

_Danny watched in shock as Ninja Brian roughly brushed past him and walked out the door._

_“Brian?”  Danny called.  "Wait!“_

_He ran to the door but Ninja Brian was gone._

Danny sat up quickly.  His vision taking in the darkness of his bedroom.  

Reaching over towards his nightstand, he turned on his lamp.  

He ran a hand over his face, grimacing at the feeling of clamminess.  

Another dream.  

Another dream, where he had pissed Ninja Brian off.  

His selfishness, once again making his partner leave.

Danny placed a hand on his chest.  The feeling of dread, he was becoming used to, still lingered.  

Were these dreams premonitions?  

Would Ninja Brian really leave him?  

Danny winced.  That feeling weighing down on him.  

Danny drew in a long breath, letting it out slowly.  

These dreams were affecting him more deeply than he initially thought.  

Shaking his head, Danny got out of bed and began his day.

—————————————————————————–

Walking down the hall of his home, Danny felt a sense of déjà vu.  

The day had been pretty normal.  

He had breakfast, messed around with his phone and watched some tv.  Not too different for his usual brainstorming days.  

He entered into his and Ninja Brian’s studio.  His partner was seated at his keyboard.  

Danny could smell a fresh earth scent in the air.  Ninja Brian must have taken a shower after his training regiment.  

Sometimes he didn’t.  

He was probably just tired of Danny’s whining over the smell.  

Danny walked over and dug into his pocket, pulling out his notes filled with potential lyrics.  He usually kept them in a binder but had a creative spark, when he was out on a date and had to hastily write his thoughts down.  

He didn’t miss the parallels to his dream.  

Ninja Brian watched silently as Danny placed the notes onto his keyboard.  

He looked up at Danny.  A question in his eyes before understanding and resignation filled them.  

He sighed and turned away, grabbing the papers.  

Danny immediately felt that feeling again.  

In his chest, building.  

He realized, with a jolt, that his dream.  He had done this before.  Several times, actually.  

Ditching Ninja Brian, leaving him with all the work.  Making him work on their band alone.  

Looking at his partner now, Danny could see that Ninja Brian was expecting him to do it again.  

Dream Ninja Brian’s words drifted back to him.  

 _"All you do is use me!”_  

Well, not this time.  

Danny nudged Ninja Brian’s arm.  He smiled when the ninja looked up at him.  His eyes curious.  

“Scoot over, Bri.  Let’s get this session started.”  

Danny watched with delight, as Ninja Brian’s eyes lit up.  The corners of his eyes crinkling.  

He was smiling.  

Danny chuckled to himself, taking a seat.  The tightness in his chest fading.  

Yeah, this was much better.

———————————————————————————–

Danny let out a low groan.  He tried to sit up, but his chest was on fire.  

He bit back a cry of pain and settled back down into the pillows behind him.  

That dragon packed quite a punch.  

Lately, it seemed like it was becoming a trend for Danny to get his ass handed to him in battles.  

He thought back to how, Ninja Brian had caught him mid-air after the dragon had nearly scorched him to a crisp.  

Danny could at least say, he followed the plan.  Creating a distraction, while Egoraptor and Lord Phobos blast the creature from behind.  

They were able to finish the battle with minor injuries.  Danny having the worst of them.  

A throat cleared, causing Danny to look up.  In the doorway, Ninja Brian stood, looking a bit nervous.  Danny smiled.  

“Come on in, Brian.”  He said, patting the empty space next to him on his bed.  

Ninja Brian hesitated a moment, before coming in.  He took a seat on the bed, leaning back against the headboard.  

The two sat in silence for several minutes.  They didn’t need to speak.  

Sometimes they just needed to be in each other’s presence.  Something they got into the habit of doing, after difficult battles.  

Danny didn’t fully understand it before but he did now.  The relief that he and Ninja Brian were here, together.  

How had he not seen it before?  

Eventually, Ninja Brian stood up and headed for the door.  

Danny suddenly felt a surge of panic feel him.  His dreams rushing back to him.  

All the times, Ninja Brian left him.  He didn’t want Ninja Brian to leave him.  

Not ever.  

“Brian?”  

Ninja Brian turned back to see Danny, staring up at him.  His hands were tightly clenching the covers. He was biting his bottom lip.

“Do…do you…hate me?”  He asked, his voice soft and vulnerable.

Ninja Brian’s eyes widened.  

What?  

Hate him?  

Where did that even come from?  

Ninja Brian walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge, beside him.  

He reached up and took off his mask.  

Danny shivered feeling the familiar tingle of the mental link connecting.

_“What?  Danny…why would you think that?”_

Danny shrugged, pulling at his chest bandages absentmindedly.  

“I guess…I mean lately, I’ve been sorta realizing just how I…um, treat you.”  Danny mumbled, his frown deepening.  

Ninja Brian looked at Danny curiously.  Danny was worried about how he treated him?  

That was a first.  

Danny could be so self-centered and bullheaded, that Ninja Brian had just gotten used to it.  

Sure, those intrusive thoughts entered his mind a lot more frequently. Mainly, after Ninja Brian had realized his true feelings for Danny.  

His partner really came off as uncaring and manipulative.  Ninja Brian had just accepted that as how he was.  

It wasn’t like he was any better, with the murders and emotional issues but he was trying to change.  

Maybe, Danny wanted to change too.  

Lately, he had been.

 _“I do admit, sometimes I feel like you don’t…care about me.”_  Ninja Brian said.  

He didn’t miss Danny’s flinch but he continued on.  This would probably be his only chance to ‘voice’ how he felt.  

 _“Despite, calling me your best friend.  You never listen to me.  You order me around. We always do what you want to do.”_  

Danny’s hands were white knuckled, gripping the sheets tightly.  

_“And I guess, I don’t mind.  Not really.  I’ve also noticed, you’ve been different lately and that’s…good.  But, I mean if it’s temporary, like I said, I’m used to how you are.  I’m not going to ask you to change.  After all, I wouldn’t be here or alive if it wasn’t for you.”_

Ninja Brian looked down.  

 _“I’m being selfish, I know.  I owe you my life and so much more and here I am complaining.”_  

Danny turned towards Ninja Brian, quickly shaking his head.  

“No, Brian.  You’re not selfish.  You’re right.  I’ve been treating you like a lackey and not a friend.”  

Danny hesitantly reached over and placed his hand over Ninja Brian’s, causing him to meet his eyes.  

“I’m sorry I’ve treated you that way and I want to change.  I will change.”  Danny then took a deep breath, squeezing Ninja Brian’s hand.  

“I do care about you, Bri.  I honestly can’t imagine my life without you.”  

Ninja Brian’s lips quirked up.  

 _“I don’t hate you, Danny.”_  

Danny could feel a warmth flowing over him.  A feeling he had felt before.  

A tightening of his chest but it wasn’t filled…with dread.  

 _“I could never hate you.”_  Ninja Brian continued.  

The feeling was getting stronger.  Danny looked at Ninja Brian startled.  

That feeling.  

It was coming from him.  

Leaking through their link?  

Danny reached up a hand, lightly touching Ninja Brian’s cheek, causing him to blush.  

“Brian.”  Danny whispered, his voice filled with disbelief.  

“You…you love me?”  

Ninja Brian averted his eyes, his entire face turning red.  He nodded.  

 _“I’m sorry.”_  

Danny shook his head.  

“No, no, Brian.  It’s okay.  I’m just surprised.”  

Ninja Brian shyly looked back at him.  

 _“I didn’t mean to.”_  

Danny smiled chuckling lightly.  

“Even I know that’s not something you can control.”  

Ninja Brian nodded in agreement. 

Danny then carefully, pulled the covers off of him and turned to his side, hanging his legs over the edge of the bed, pressing up to Ninja Brian’s side.  

He lifted his arm, slightly wincing at the stretch, and wrapped his arm around Ninja Brian’s shoulder, causing the ninja’s blush to darken.  

Danny’s smile widened.  

He could get used to that.  But first.  

“Hey Brian.  I’m sorry for the way I’ve been treating you.  I guess, I went overboard once we left our clan.  Doing what I wanted after being told what to do for so long.  It’s a wonder you stuck with me all his time.”  

 _“Danny.”_  

Danny shook his head.  

“No, man.  I’ve treated you like shit.  You know it and I know it.”  He ran a hand through his hair.  "To find out that you actually love me.  After all of that.  It’s pretty surreal.“  

Danny then removed his arm from around his partner’s shoulders.  He shifted the both of them, until they were facing each other.  

Danny gently took Ninja Brian’s hands into his.  

"I know I don’t deserve it.  Deserve you.  But could you, maybe give me some time?”  

Ninja Brian looked at him in confusion.  

 _“Time for what?”_  

Danny took a breath.  He looked up meeting Ninja Brian’s steel blue eyes.  

“I care about you, Bri.  I really do.  But I need to do some self-reflection. To see…how I feel.”  

Ninja Brian’s expression was still confused, until he focused on Danny’s words.  

See how he feels?  

His eyes widened slightly.  

 _“Danny, you don’t have to…I don’t expect anything.”_  He said, looking down at their joined hands.  

 _“You don’t have to force yourself to…love me.”_  

Danny lightly rubbed the backs of Ninja Brian’s hands with his thumbs.  

“I know, Brian.  But I can’t deny that I care deeply for you and lately, it’s felt like more.”  

Danny suddenly laughed.  It sounded breathless.  

“I mean, I’ve never been attracted to a dude before.  The thought never crossed my mind but with you Brian…you’re different.”  

Danny then released Ninja Brian’s hands and pulled him into a hug.  Ninja Brian stiffened for a moment before relaxing into his arms.  

Danny could feel hints of happiness flowing through their link.  

“You don’t have to, especially considering the way I’ve been treating you but…will you wait, Brian?”  

Ninja Brian wrapped his arms around Danny, pulling himself closer.  He nodded.  

_“I’ll wait, Danny.  I’m not going anywhere.”_


	21. Unhidden Truths

"Brian. You cannot be serious." 

Brian looked over across the table.  Seeing Dan's incredulous expression. 

"What?  What's wrong with it?"   

Dan shook his head in exasperation.  He picked up the paper he was looking at. 

"I'll blow you to the moon (but staying on the couch is more preferred)?  That is such a dumb song title."   

Brian chuckled, sitting back in his chair. 

"And it's always a beej with you."  Danny huffed out, shaking his head.  "I'm starting to think you'd actually give a dude a blowjob."  

Brian didn't reply, staring steadily at Dan.  Dan noticed the scrutiny and swallowed.   

"But that's just a joke…right?"   

Brian continued to stare.   

After a few more seconds he broke eye contact and leaned forward putting his attention back on their work.   

Dan stared at Brian, his eyes widened.  Brian wouldn't really…would he?   

Dan suddenly felt like he had to know.  Brian had to be joking.   

"Bri-Brian."  He stuttered.  His nerves getting to him.   

Brian raised his eyebrows without looking up, showing he was listening.   

"Would you-I mean you wouldn't blow a dude…would you?"  

Brian let out a breath through his nostrils, placing his pen down.  He looked up, meeting Dan's eyes.   

"Danny.  Does it matter?"  He asked, keeping his expression and voice neutral.   

Dan squirmed in his seat.   

"Well, no I guess it doesn't.  Just you know, I'm sort of curious."  The corner of Brian's lips quirked up.   

"Curious about me blowing a dude or curious about wanting a dude to blow you?"   

Dan's face heated up.  It was a normal thing, right?  Every guy has to at least think about it once.  Right?  

Dan lowered his head using his long curls to hide his embarrassment.   

"I guess…both."  He said with a shrug.   

Brian almost missed the whispered "Fuck", Danny muttered under his breath.  

The two sat in silence.  Brian staring at Dan and Dan staring down at the table.   

Brian then stood up and walked around the table to Dan's side. 

He didn't miss how Dan's body tensed, as he knelt down to the floor, ignoring the popping of his knees.   

Dan glanced over, feeling Brian's hand lightly touch his leg. 

His breath hitched, seeing the barely hidden desire in Brian's steel blue eyes.   

"Would you like a first hand experience?"  He asked.  "A experiment between bros?" 

Dan felt his mouth dry up.  He swallowed again.   

"An experiment between bros."  Dan repeated.  "Something bros do, right?"   

Brian smiled, hearing the nervous undercurrent in his tone.   

"If that's what you want, Danny."   

Brian then lightly pulled on Dan's leg.  Dan took the hint and shifted until Brian was between his legs. 

Brian stared up at Dan, lightly trailing his knuckles up the inside of Dan's thigh.  Dan couldn't help but shudder at the gentle touch.  He felt his cock twitch from within the tightening confines of his jeans.   

Looking to Brian, he could see from the smirk that Brian hadn't missed the effect he was having on him.  Dan bit his lip, nervously.   

"Uh, B-brian...I-I don't...I mean-"   

Brian moved his hand away.   

"If you don't want this, Dan.  We can stop.  I'm not going to force you.  But the offer still stands."   

Dan took in a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair.   

"Fuck, man.  You're really serious.  You want to blow me?"  

 Brian just nodded silently.   

"B-but, I mean...you're married?"  Dan tried to argue.  Brian softly laughed.   

"Danny.  My wife and I.  We have an exception list."  Dan tilted his head in confusion.   

"Exception list?"   

Where had he heard that before?  Oh!  Right.   

Arin told him that he and Suzy had one.  Brian watched in amusement as understanding dawned on Dan's face.   

"Yeah, an exception list.  A list of people we give each other permission to mess around with, if the opportunity arises."   

Dan's hand twitched.   

"And me?"   

Brian smiled.   

"You're number one on my list."   

Dan's eyes slowly widened.   

"Fuck, dude.  So, for years.  All the jokes?"   

Brian then looked away. His cheeks flushing.   

"There was some truth in them."  

Dan looked at Brian, seeing the older man looking off to the side.  He had never known Brian to be shy.  It was pretty endearing. 

Dan felt his lips curl up.  He actually looked kinda cute.   

It wasn't like it never crossed Dan's mind.  How could it not?   

Brian had been playfully sexually harassing Dan for years.  It'd be odd if he never had imagined doing the things Brian often teased him about.   

Usually, Dan imagined Brian being dominating and controlling.  He came off so strong with his jokes, that Dan couldn't see it happening any other way.   

His sexuality aside. Brian could be very intimidating and showing any kind of weakness was a mistake that he happily took advantage of.   

But seeing him now, on his knees, nervously awaiting Dan's response. Dan could see that the jokes were another part of Brian's front.   

He always put on a tough guy act, when he was actually a sweet and sincere man.  Dan knew this.   

You didn't work with someone for years without finding out how they truly were inside.  Dan just wasn't sure, if that extended to Brian's sexual jokes.   

Turns out it did, Dan was finding out.

Dan reached over, softly cupping Brian's cheek.  Gently turning his head back towards him.   

Brian looked up at him curiously.  Dan could see the desire mixed with hesitance and hope within his eyes.   

Using his other hand to apply a bit a pressure to his hardening bulge, Dan let out a soft laugh, seeing Brian's eyes flick down at the movement.  His tongue darting out, wetting his lips.   

Dan felt another shudder run through him at the sight.  He then leaned forward, bringing his and Brian's lips inches apart.   

"The moon is kind of far, don't you think?"  He whispered seductively.  "I prefer the couch."   

Brian barked out a laugh, leaning his forehead against Dan's. 

"Whatever you want, Danny."  


	22. Hold Me

Dan was standing in the kitchen, humming cheerfully as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

He stiffened feeling a presence behind him. Looking down he saw a pair of hairy arms wrap securely around his waist.

Dan only knew of two people in the office with arms like that and one of them probably wouldn’t do this to him.

“Hey, Brian. What’s up?”

He received a grunt in reply, feeling a head resting between his shoulder blades.

Dan chuckled, turning around in the arms encircling him, wrapping his own arms around Brian’s shoulders.

“Okay. Good talk.”

Brian remained silent, burying his head into Dan’s chest and tightening his hold.

Dan frowned. Brian wasn’t big on public physical affection. At least not the un-ironic kind.

“Brian, are you okay?” Dan asked, beginning to feel worried for his partner.

Brian didn’t bother to look up and shook his head in the negative.

Dan nodded to himself, ignoring the curious glances in their direction. Arin even looked like he was about to come over. The mother hen.

Dan sent him a meaningful look. One that said he’d handle this.

Turning his attention back to the man in his arms, Dan leaned his head down.

“Why don’t we go sit on the couch? Would that be okay?” He asked, softly.

Brian thought it over a few seconds, then nodded.

Dan straightened back up, partially releasing his hold and guided Brian to the new stream area.

They both sat down and Brian immediately pressed into Dan’s side, leaning his head on his chest.

Danny smiled, sliding one arm around Brian’s waist and taking his hand in his own.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dan asked after a few minutes passed.

Brian shook his head, curling further into Dan’s side.

“Just hold me.” Brian whispered, his voice sounding thick and hoarse.

Dan wrapped his other arm around Brian, pulling him closer and leaned his cheek atop his head.

“No problem, buddy. I’m not going anywhere.”


	23. The Voice

Brian shifted uncomfortably from his position on the couch. Another shiver ran through his body.

He discreetly crossed his legs, hoping no one noticed the state he was currently on.

This may have been a bad idea.

He, Dan, Arin, Vernon and Jack were in the Grump room.

They were recording their lines for Vernon and Leighton’s Dream Daddy game.

Barry had finished his earlier and left. Arin and Brian had also finished theirs too.

That left Dan to voice his character, Robert.

And the voice he chose to use was affecting Brian in ways he didn’t want to acknowledge. Especially in public.

Dan’s voice was deep, low in his throat with a rasp. It came off as overly sensual.

Brian couldn’t help but imagine Dan standing behind him, his lips inches from his ear.

His hot breath, gently flowing over his earlobe.

His tall sturdy frame pressed up against Brian’s back.

Large hands resting firmly on his hips.

“-ian?”

Brian took a shuddering breath.

“Brian?”

He ran a hand through his short hair, trying to calm his breathing.

“Brian!”

Brian jumped, startled.

He looked up to see the cause of his wandering thoughts, bent over, hands on the couch cushions, bracketing Brian’s legs, face surrounded in curls mere inches from his own.

Meeting those soft brown eyes, Brian swallowed thickly.

His mouth having completely dried up. He could feel his face heating up.

Dan laughed, lightly.

“You okay there, Bri?”

Brian, taking a breath, nodded. He didn’t trust his voice at the moment.

Not with Dan so close. His proximity doing things to his traitorous body.

Dan smirked, knowingly.

“Really? Cause it looks like something’s got you all hot and bothered.”

Brian’s body stilled. His eyes darted around wildly, looking anywhere but the being of perfection before him.

He realized with a jolt that they were alone in the Grump room. When had the others left?

Brian gasped, feeling a hand on his face, gently turning him back to face Dan.

“It’s me, isn’t it? The voice?”

Brian didn’t reply, cursing himself as he felt his blush darken.

Dan’s smile spread across his face. His thumb lightly running across Brian’s red cheek.

“I’ve never seen such an expression on you, Brian.”

Brian felt his breath hitch. Dan was using it again.

The voice.

Dan leaned closer, staring into Brian’s eyes. He didn’t say anything more.

Just stared.

Brian chuckled, nervously.

God, he knew his head must look like a tomato by now.

“Uh, Danny?”

Dan blinked, as if he was in a trance. He smiled gently.

“Sorry, I’m just lost in your oceanic eyes.”

Brian barked out a sudden laugh, leaning back into the couch cushions. He couldn’t help it.

That had to be one of the cheesiest Danny Sexbang lines, he’d ever heard.

Dan joined in his laughter, taking a seat beside Brian on the couch. The sexual tension easing between them.

Catching his breath, Brian turned his head towards Dan.

He smiled up at him. Dan smiled back, seeing the raw affection shining from his partner’s blue eyes.

Dan slid his hand over Brian’s, lacing their fingers together.

Brian could feel his heartbeat picking up again.

“So, are we doing this or what?” Dan said in his Robert voice.

Brian closed his eyes, riding through the full body shudder. He wondered if he’d always be affected like this.

He opened his eyes, seeing Dan’s expectant expression.

“Yeah, Danny. We’re doing this.”


	24. Jealous Heart(In-universe)

Danny looked up from his spot, laid out on the couch.  Turning his attention from the tv, he stared at his partner/roommate.  Ninja Brian was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was in full ninja gear.  

“Headed out, Bri?” Danny asked with a frown.  

It was pretty late. Ninja Brian usually finished everything he needed at a reasonable time in order to get a good night’s rest.  

Ninja Brian stared at Danny for a few moments before shrugging.

 _“Need to meditate. I’ll be back.”_ He signed, walking towards the front door.

Danny stared at the closing door.  He turned his head back towards the tv.  He could feel a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.  

Ninja Brian needed to meditate?  On what? And this late?  Again?  

Danny felt like he was missing something.  

For a few months, Ninja Brian hadn’t been behaving like his usual psychopathic murderous self.  

Which in a way, was great for Danny.  Dying so much was really starting to cramp his style, especially when it happened when he was trying to court a pretty lady.  

Now that he thought about it…when was the last time Ninja Brian had killed him?  

Or even injured him?  

Danny couldn’t remember.

And Ninja Brian didn’t seem as annoyed with Danny as he used to be.  He had even created a mental connection with him, so he could communicate more.  

Odd for a ninja who swore an oath of silence before his neck injury.  

Strange.  

Maybe he was missing something.

\-----------------------------------------

The following morning, Danny awoke to the smell of something delicious.  

Dragging himself out of his bed and down the stairs, he found a wonderful breakfast spread on the kitchen table.  

Ninja Brian was at the sink, washing dishes.  Danny walked over to the table and sat down.  Everything looked amazing.  Several of his favorites amongst the spread.

Ninja Brian made all of this?  Danny knew he could cook but had never seen him go all out before.  It was way more food than the two of them could eat.  

“Bri, you really outdid yourself.”  Danny said, helping himself and filling his plate.  

As Danny scooped some eggs onto his plate, he felt the tingle of their mental connection linking.

 _“Just felt like cooking this morning.”_ He said.  

“Well, I’m glad you did. This is great.”  Danny said, in between bites.  “But why so much?”

“Mornin’!”  A voice called from the foyer.

Danny looked up to see Egoraptor walking into the kitchen.  

“Sorry, I’m a bit late, Brian.”  He said, patting the ninja on the back.  Danny’s eye twitched.  

Ego walked over to the table and took a seat, greeting Danny.  

“Hey, Danny.”  

“Mornin’, Ego.”  Danny greeted, watching the younger man fill two plates with food.  

Danny couldn’t help but realize that Ego was at their house a lot, lately.  

What for?

Ninja Brian finished the dishes and joined them at the table.  Danny watched in shock, as he took off his mask and began eating from the plate, Ego offered him.

Danny stared at the two.

Had he missed something?

Since when did Ninja Brian show his face to anyone but Danny and from Ego’s lack of reaction, this wasn’t the first time he had seen him unmasked.  

And Ninja Brian making enough food for Ego and Ego fixing his plate.  

When did they become friends?  

Sure, they made music together and sometimes Ego helped out with missions.  At most, he and Ninja Brian should have just been acquaintances.

Listening to Ego seemingly talking to himself, Danny could tell it was more than a one sided conversation. Ninja Brian was mentally linked to him too.  

Danny had thought Ninja Brian was only connected to him.

Ninja Brian and Ego were having a conversation…without him.

“What’s up, Danny?” Ego suddenly asked, having noticed the staring.

Danny shook his head.

“Um, nothing. It was…nothing.”  He said, quickly returning to eating his food.  Ninja Brian looked at him curiously.  

“So, got any plans today?” Danny asked, changing the subject. Ego raised an eyebrow, having noticed the diversion.

“Uh, yeah.  Brian and I have training today.”

Danny frowned.  

“Training?  What kind of training?”  

Ego rolled his eyes.  

“Just the training we have been doing for the past three weeks.  Really, Danny?”

Danny just looked at Ninja Brian.  He was feeling something and Ego seemed to be making it worse.

“What training?”  He asked.

Ninja Brian shrugged.

_“Some basic ninjitsu.  If he’s to keep joining our missions, he needs to be able to defend himself.”_

Danny sat back with a smile. That made sense and it was probably the reason Ninja Brian created a mental link with him.  

“Well, we better get going.” Ego said, standing up and grabbing his and Ninja Brian’s empty plates and placing them in the sink.

_“I’ll be back later, Danny.”_

Danny just nodded, watching the two exit the kitchen and hearing the front door close.

There was something still bothering him, though.  

Sure, it made sense why Ninja Brian was training Ego but why did he reveal his face to him?  Why did Ninja Brian cook for him?  Why did they behave like old friends?  Like Ninja Brian trusted him.

And most of all, why was this bothering Danny?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on in the day, Danny was walking around town.  He was doing some shopping for N/S/P videos.  

He and Ninja Brian usually did the shopping together but Ninja Brian hadn’t returned home yet and Danny had gotten tired of waiting.

It wasn’t out of the ordinary that Ninja Brian got caught up in whatever he was doing.  Hell, Danny did it all the time, so he wasn’t going to fault his partner for the few times he did.  

Turning down another block, Danny saw a large crowd gathering at the nearby park.  He could hear music playing.  

Curiosity getting the better him, Danny headed towards the park.  As he reached the edge of the crowd, he could see that there was a small stage set up.  Must be a mini concert going on.  Danny couldn’t help but think the music sounded familiar.  

Carefully moving through the crowd, Danny was finally able to get a good look.  His eyes widened.  

It was TWRP.  

The futuristic band were playing their 80s type jams and they weren’t alone.

There in front, playing on a keyboard, was Ninja Brian.  

Danny continued to stare as Ninja Brian’s body rocked to the music.  The music seemed to flow out of him.  Ninja Brian looked like he was in his element.  Like he wasn’t even a Ninja, despite his clothing.  

Danny had never seen Ninja Brian look like that.  He told himself it was because, he was always out front singing but looking at the members of TWRP, he could clearly remember seeing how into the music they were.

Why hadn’t he noticed before with Ninja Brian?

After the song ended and the applause died down, Doc/tor Sung announced the next song, saying it was written by their buddy Ninja Brian and was a favorite of his.  The crowd cheered in anticipation.  

Danny was curious.  

Ninja Brian had a favorite song?

The music began, Ninja Brian’s fingers gliding across the keys.  Danny’s eyes widened.

It was a variation of Ninja Brian’s Bloopy Reggae Jams.  

That was right.  He did like those, didn’t he?  That music had always annoyed Danny.  A strange feeling was arising within him.

Danny watched as TWRP joined in, expanding the music into a full blown classical Reggae ballad.

Ninja Brian had wrote this.

And was playing it with a different band.  

A band that didn’t include Danny.

That feeling was increasing.

It didn’t fade, even when Danny, backed out of the crowd.  

Unable to listen anymore and not entirely sure why.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny walked through the halls of his home, scratching his head, grumbling at his fingers getting caught in the tangle of curls.  

He was still in his kimono, having just woke up.  It was mid-afternoon.

Normally, Danny wouldn’t sleep in so late but he had been feeling some kind of way lately and didn’t feel up to facing the world.  

Passing by Ninja Brian’s room, Danny could see that his partner was gone.  His door was open, which was odd, he usually kept it closed.

Danny could also see his ninja gi, folded on the edge of the bed.  

That was odd too.

Coming down the stairs, Danny came to a sudden stop.  

There pacing back and forth with his arms crossed, was Ninja Brian.  

He was dressed in a dark blue button down shirt and black jeans.  His greyish hair was neatly combed and his face freshly shaved.  

Ninja Brian looked amazing.

Danny couldn’t help but stare.  He didn’t even notice when Ninja Brian looked up, noticing his presence.  Nor the familiar tingle of the mental link.

_“Danny?”_

Danny didn’t answer, staring into Ninja Brian’s eyes.

Were they always such a sparkling blue?

Danny felt like he could drown in them.  

Ninja Brian looked so fucking good!

How had he not noticed before?

_“Danny!”_

Danny shook his head, snapping out of his shock induced haze.

“Oh. Uh, hey Bri. What’cha up to?”

_“Ego is taking me out.”_

Danny felt something shoot through his chest.  

“Um, where you guys going?”

Ninja Brian leaned against the wall, arms still crossed.  And wasn’t that just a strange but satisfying stance

_“He didn’t say.  Just that we were meeting up with some of his friends.”_

Danny frowned.  Ninja Brian was going out with Ego, dressed, normally and meeting new people?  He’d never done that with Danny, no matter how many times he asked.  Though he had given up years ago.  

What had changed?

“You’ve been hanging with Ego a lot, haven’t you?”  Danny muttered, mostly to himself.  Why did he feel so strange?

Ninja Brian shrugged.

_“In exchange for training, he’s been helping me with some stuff.”_

Danny looked up with interest.  Some stuff? What kind of stuff?  Could he not help?

“You could’ve just come to me, man.  I can help you out. I don’t mind.”  

And he didn’t.  Danny was starting to realize that he and Ninja Brian were no longer hanging out like they used to.  

Maybe it was the dry spell he was going through with the ladies.  Not that he had been trying lately.  Chasing after women hadn’t appealed to him for some time now.  

Danny couldn’t help the fact that he was feeling lonely.  And the one person who was usually there, able to fill that hole, no longer was.

Ninja Brian just stared at him, a light blush dusting his cheeks.  He shook his head.

 _“No.  You couldn’t.”_ Ninja Brian said.  A note of resignation in his ‘tone’.

He then looked up, as if listening to something.

_“Ego’s here. I’ll see you later.”_

With that, Ninja Brian walked out the door, Danny watching him go.

“I’ll see you later.” “I’ll be back.”

Phrases that were becoming all too frequent between Danny’s exchanges with Ninja Brian.  And to think, it used to be the other way around.

Danny rubbed his hand down over his face.  

That feeling again. As if something was lodged in his chest. Always present when Ninja Brian was around.  

What the hell was wrong with him?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Ego?”  

Egoraptor looked up from where he was seated, cross-legged on the floor, cleaning his sword.  He watched Danny enter the room and sit on the bed.  

They were currently in Ninja Brian’s room.  Ego had just finished a training session and was cleaning off the dirt and grime from their blades.  Ninja Brian was out with TWRP for another mini concert.

Ego placed the blade down onto the cloth in front of him.  Danny sounded off.

“What’s up, man?”  Ego asked, giving Danny his full attention.

Danny leaned forward on his knees, holding his head up with one hand.  His fingers digging into his hair.  Ego couldn’t help but notice the dark bags under his eyes.  The lines in his brow from frowning. 

He looked upset.

Danny inhaled slowly, letting the air out through his nostrils.

“I have a question for you.” He began.  Ego nodded, showing he was listening.

“You’ve been hanging with Brian a lot.  Haven’t you?” He asked, glancing at Ego out of the corner of his eye.

Ego nodded, having noticed the almost accusatory tone in Danny’s voice.  He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“So has TWRP.” Danny stated.  Again Ego nodded.  

He and TWRP had been helping Ninja Brian, at his request, come out of his Danny shaped shell. Learn to be around others who weren’t Danny, and try to branch out from his Ninja life and try to be at least semi-normal.

It had been months ago, when Ninja Brian had confessed his feelings for Danny to Ego.  Ego couldn’t say he was surprised.  He had seen the lingering looks.  The change in behavior.  The lack of senseless murders. TWRP had noticed too.  

The only one who hadn’t noticed was Danny.  

Ninja Brian had felt his feelings were hindering him, especially since he knew that Danny would never reciprocate.  He was afraid of him finding out and wanted to try to get over them.  

Ninja Brian had asked Ego and TWRP for help and they had all agreed.

It seemed Danny was finally catching on to the changes around him and he didn’t seem to be handling them well.  

Which was very revealing in itself.

“This is so fucking stupid.” Danny said, muttering under his breath.

“What’s stupid?”  Ego asked.  

“Why it’s bothering me.” Danny answered.  

Ego stayed silent a few seconds.  Yeah, this was definitely going the way he thought.

“Danny.  What’s bothering you?”

Danny didn’t respond. He continued to glare at the floor.

“Does it have to do with Brian?”  

Danny’s hand twitched.

“Does it have to do with Brian and me?”

A slow inhale.

“Brian and TWRP?”

A bottom lip bite.

Ego shifted to his knees. He wanted to be in a better position, just in case. After all he was treading new territory with Danny.

“Danny.”  Ego began.  “Are you...jealous?”

The seconds ticked by in silence, until Danny slowly turned his head towards him.

“Jealous?  What the fuck do I have to be jealous about?”  

Ego shrugged, putting on a nonchalant front.

“I don’t know.  You tell me.”  

Danny huffed out a breath.

“I-I don’t know, man. Fuck!  You and Brian training, I can get.  But going out to meet new people?  Dressing like a normal person?  Like, why didn’t he come to me?”

Danny took a breath, lowering his head.

“He’s even playing music…without me…”  Danny shook his head.  “I fucking hate it!”

“Why?”  Ego asked.

Danny looked up, meeting Ego’s hardened gaze.  His expression one of confusion.

“Why what?”  

Ego held his gaze.

“Why do you fucking hate it? Why does Brian hanging out with me and TWRP bother you so much?  Why are you jealous, Danny?”

Danny looked away.

Why was that? 

It was simple wasn’t it? 

He missed his best friend.  He missed his partner.  

He should be the one to train with Ninja Brian.  The one to help him integrate into society.  The one to play music with him.

Ninja Brian was his, dammit!

Danny froze

His?  

Where did that come from?

Was it more than just jealously?

Did he really want Ninja Brian all to himself?

Did Danny…have feelings for him?

Danny thought about it.

How for some time now, going out on dates didn’t appeal to him.  How it was fine to just stay in and hang out with Ninja Brian and chill on the couch or brainstorm new songs.  

How he felt an overwhelming sense of happiness when Ninja Brian woke up early just to fix them breakfast.  Always making Danny’s favorites.  

How Danny could always count on him to be there when he was having a bad day, supporting him with his silent presence.  

Not to mention, the way Danny’s pulse would quicken whenever Ninja Brian smiled at him.  Or how nice he looked when he was wearing regular clothing.

How cute it was when he blushed from a throw away compliment Danny would give him.  

How upset Danny felt, that Ego and TWRP were going to take him away.

Danny ran both of his hands through his hair.

How had he not noticed?

He had feelings for Ninja Brian.  

Ego watched the different emotions flicker across Danny’s face.  

It looked like he finally got it.  

Standing up, Ego placed a hand on Danny’s shoulder.  

“Now that you know, maybe you should talk to him.”  He said, picking up the blades and placing them back on the training racks.  He then headed for the door.  

“”I’ll see you later. Call if you need anything.”  

Danny didn’t reply, still in shock over his revelation.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninja Brian unlocked the front door and entered the dark house.  

It was late.  

He had stayed out longer than he intended but TWRP had invited him out for drinks after the concert. And well, he had accepted. 

He was trying to be more outgoing, more normal and that meant doing some things he didn’t really care for.

Walking through the darkened hall and up the stairs, he saw that Danny’s bedroom door was closed.  He was most likely already asleep.

Opening the door to his own room, Ninja Brian pulled off his mask and walked over to his nightstand, turning on the asian inspired lantern.  

He blinked a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the lighting change.  He turned towards his bed only to freeze in place.

Danny was lying on top of the covers, hands behind his head, eyebrows creased, staring up at the ceiling.

The seconds ticked by, Ninja Brian too stunned to move.

Why was Danny in his room, on his bed?

Eventually, Danny let out a sigh before sitting up.  He brought his legs into a crossed position and leaned his elbows on his knees, his hands hanging between his legs.  

 _“Danny?”_ Ninja Brian said after a few more moments.

“It’s funny, isn’t it?” Danny said.  “The way things turn out.”

Ninja Brian tilted his head in confusion.

_“What are you talking about?”_

Danny just laughed.

“I’ve spent years chasing after all those women.  Searching. Having sex with as many as I could.  Looking. Never committing to any of them.  Longing. For someone to fill the craving I thought I felt.”  

Danny looked up, meeting Ninja Brian’s eyes.  

“The craving to love.”

Ninja Brian’s breath caught in his throat.  

What was going on?

What was Danny saying?

Danny scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up.  He faced away from Ninja Brian and looked out the window into the night sky.  The full moon shining in the distance.

“Some people would say that I was just lonely.  Trying to fill the void in my heart.  But that’s not true.”  Danny looked over his shoulder at Ninja Brian.

“It wasn’t true because I had you.  I never felt lonely because you were always there, Brian.”  

Ninja Brian just continued to stare.  He didn’t know what to say.  He still didn’t understand what was going on.  He’d never seen Danny like this before.

“But then you weren’t there.”  Danny said continuing on.  “Hanging out with Ego.  Making music with TWRP.  Going out and doing things…without me.”

Danny shook his head.

“I didn’t even notice. Not at first.  How the more you drifted out, the more I was sucked back in. It was like we had switched roles. You leaving the house and me waiting at home.  Pretty fucking funny.”

 _“Danny…”_ Ninja Brian started.  Danny held up his hand, halting his words.

“No, Brian.  Let me finish.”  Danny turned around, fully facing Ninja Brian, a soft smile on his face. “I wasted so much time, trying to find what was right in front of me for years.”  

Danny walked across the room until he was directly in front of Ninja Brian.  

“I wish I had figured this out sooner but of course I was completely oblivious.”  Danny chuckled, humorously.  “It took me being fucking jealous to realize the truth.”

Ninja Brian swallowed, thickly.

_“What truth is that, Danny?”_

Danny smiled, reaching up a hand and cupping Ninja Brian’s cheek.  

“That I’m in love with you.”

Ninja Brian inhaled sharply.

Danny dropped his hand, averting his gaze.

“I don’t expect you to feel the same way, especially with the way I usually treat you but this isn’t something I think I could keep from you for long.”  

Danny took a step back, moving towards the door, his eyes beginning to glisten.  

“I understand if you hate me or want to leave.  I mean you and Ego are close and then there’s TWRP.  If you want to-to…”

Danny covered his mouth, his chest tightening, holding back a sob.  He could feel the unshed tears spilling over, sliding down his cheeks.  

He had no doubt that Ninja Brian would leave him and then he really would be all alone.

Alone with his many regrets.

Danny wiped at his face, continuing towards the door.  

This was for the best. Ninja Brian was better off without him.

As he was about to step through the doorway, Danny’s body came to a sudden stop.  

Danny gasped in surprise, feeling muscular arms wrap around his waist.

_“Danny, wait.  Don’t leave.”_

“B-Brian?”

 _“You said your part, now let me say mine.”_ Ninja Brian began.

 _“It wasn’t my intention to make you feel jealous.  The only reason I started hanging out with Ego and TWRP, the reason my behavior has changed...”_ Ninja Brian took a breath, his hold on Danny tightening.

_“I was trying to cope…with my feelings for you.”_

_“What?”  Danny said, his voice barely above a whisper._

_“I’ve had feelings for you for a long time, Danny. But I just knew you were straight and would never feel the same way.  I wanted to get over the way I felt for you.  Ego and TWRP were helping me with that.”_

Danny turned around in Ninja Brian grip, gently raising his head so their eyes can meet.

“You really had feelings for me?”

 _“Have. Have feelings for you.”_   Ninja Brian corrected with a nod.

_“I-I love you, Danny.”_

A wide smile spread across Danny’s face.  

“We really are a couple of idiots, aren’t we?”

Ninja Brian smiled, nuzzling against Danny’s chest.

_“I don’t disagree.”_

Danny raised his hand, gently lifting Ninja Brian’s head by his chin. Chocolate brown eyes stared into piercing blue.  

“Brian.  Can-can I kiss you?”

Ninja Brian nodded, his smile widening.  

_“I think that’s par for the course, don’t you think?”_

Danny laughed.

“Shut the fuck up.” He said as he leaned down, covering Ninja Brian’s lips with his own.

“I love you, Brian.”  

_“I love you too, Danny.”_

 


	25. Appreciation(in-universe)

Danny glanced down, seeing a hand sliding up his thigh and slipping under his kimono flaps. 

His hand shot out grabbing the wrist and pulling it up, away from its destination of his crotch.

“Brian, not now.  I’m tired.” 

Ninja Brian lifted his head from its position on Danny’s shoulder.

They were in the living room sitting on their couch, watching a movie. 

At least, Danny was trying to watch the movie.  His eyes kept drifting shut and Ninja Brian seemed to be in a mood for other things.

Ever since they had become a couple a little over a month ago, Ninja Brian had been overly enthusiastic, exploring their new relationship.

Danny could understand in a way. 

When they had left their Ninja clan and Danny discovered the joys of women and sex, he’d gone overboard too. 

Everything was so new and exciting and it all felt so good! 

Yeah, he could understand. 

It was even worse for Ninja Brian, since in his first clan, he not only had to learn to suppress his sex drive like all ninjas, he was also forced to suppress his sexuality.

It took some time for him to push pass those mental barriers and truly accept who he was and what he wanted. 

While Danny was happy that Ninja Brian was being true to himself and now comfortable with doing things with Danny, it was starting to become a bit too much.

Danny shivered, feeling the familiar tingle of their mental link connecting.

_“Danny?”_

Danny shook his head.  “Brian, I’m tired.  I doubt I could even get it up.”

_“…please?”_

Letting out a long sigh, Danny ran a hand through his curls. 

This was what he had to deal with now. 

Ninja Brian’s libido. 

No matter how much Danny fucked him, he always wanted more. 

It could be blamed on Danny’s lack of stamina.  He didn’t tend to last very long, at least that’s what several ladies would say.  He didn’t know. 

That morning, he and Ninja Brian fucked for over an hour. 

That seemed pretty long to him. 

 _“Danny?”_   Ninja Brian’s ‘voice’ was taking on a pleading tone.

“Brian, I fucked you this morning, and twice this afternoon.  Buddy, I’m wiped.”

Ninja Brian stared up at him, his hand creeping back up Danny’s thigh.

_“…I can use…my mouth?”_

Danny raised an eyebrow.  That wasn’t something Ninja Brian seemed too interested in. 

While he was quick to get on his back and spread his legs, he’d never offered to blow Danny before.  They really didn’t do much else besides fucking. 

Although, Danny had occasionally given Ninja Brian a handjob to tide him over. 

Anything to do with oral sex had yet to occur between them.

“Are you sure?”  Danny asked. 

Ninja Brian glanced down, his expression becoming sheepish.

_“I know I’ve been…demanding lately and you’ve been so good to me…I want to do something for you.”_

Danny smiled, lifting a hand and running it through Ninja Brian’s salt and pepper hair. 

He then untied the sash of his kimono and spread the fabric to the side, revealing his boxers underneath. 

He gently palmed himself, as Ninja Brian slid off the couch and settled in between his legs. 

Ninja Brian took Danny’s hand and moved them to the sides, palm down on the couch.

 _“Keep them there.”_   He ordered. 

Danny nodded, watching as Ninja Brian hooked his fingers into Danny’s boxers and pulled them down to his ankles.

_“I know you’re tired. Just close your eyes and relax.  Let me take care of you.”_

Danny leaned his head back against the couch cushion, his eyes slid close as he felt Ninja Brian take his hardening cock in hand. 

He let out a soft sigh, feeling the moist heat of Ninja Brian’s mouth closing around his cock.  Danny gave himself over to the feeling of pleasure. 

Letting Ninja Brian have the reins for once and take care of him.


	26. Your Focus

Brian let himself be pulled along through the massive sea of bodies.  Muttering ‘excuse me’ to the people he bumped and nudged that his companion seemed to pay no mind to. 

When Dan was focused, not much else could grab his attention, especially when it came to his favorite music. 

They were currently at a Rush concert. 

Brian had managed to score a couple of tickets and asked Dan if he wanted to go.  Dan was ecstatic, he had tried to get tickets but they were sold out. 

Brian figured it was well worth paying the jacked up price on SeatGeek, to have Dan look at him with such adoration. 

The warm bear hug was a nice plus too.

 Showing the staff member their wristbands, they were allowed into the pit.  Dan guided them to the middle of the pit, close to the front. 

Brian stood next to Dan and looked at all the people around him.  He couldn’t help but notice he kind of stood out.  His science t-shirt and grayish hair contrasted greatly with the band t-shirts and wild long hairstyles. 

This wasn’t his typical idea of a good time but he knew Dan loved going to concerts and well, Brian liked to make him happy every once in a while.  Dan squeezed Brian’s hand, drawing his attention. 

Dan was staring down at him with a wide smile spread across his face. 

“Thank you, Brian.”  He said, just as the lights started to dim. 

Dan’s attention returned to the stage, releasing Brian’s hand as he began to whoop and holler with all the other fans.

Brian kept his eyes on Dan, bearing no mind to the wild atmosphere surrounding him. 

He and Dan had only been together for a few months.  Something that had been building for years between them. 

Watching Dan dance along to the music, his hips swaying in a sensual circle, as he sang along.  His curls bouncing around as he bobbed his head.

Brian didn’t think he could feel any more in love with his partner. 

Dan was something special.

Not only was he a talented, good looking guy, with his charming smile and warm hazel eyes, he was also a gentle and humble person, who cared deeply for others. 

Brian felt his own lips curve into a smile. 

The colorful stage lights lit up across the crowd, making Dan’s face practically glow. 

Dan could have anyone he wanted. 

Anyone at all. 

Brian would have to be blind to not see the quickly escalating popularity of his bandmate.  There were literally tens of thousands of women and men out there who would love the chance to be by Dan’s side. 

He still couldn’t fully understand why Dan chose him. 

Gave him a chance. 

But he was ever grateful for the opportunity. 

Grateful for the opportunity to show Dan just how much he loved him. 

A hand suddenly dropped on his shoulder, drawing Brian from his internal musing. 

Dan was looking at him.  His eyes sparkling. 

That same wide smile still on his face. 

He maneuvered Brian in front of him and wrapped his long arms around his shoulders.  He pressed his body flush against Brian’s and began rocking them in beat with the music. 

Brian let out a contented sigh, leaning back into Dan’s embrace, allowing the music to flow through him as their bodies swayed together. 

Dan leaned his head down, pressing a small kiss to Brian’s cheek, and trailed his lips up near Brian’s ear.

“I love you.”  He whispered. 

Brian turned his head, meeting Dan’s eyes.

“I love you too.”  He said, with a smile.

Dan leaned forward, bringing his and Brian’s lips together. 

Pulling back, he leaned his head against Brian’s, as they continued to move together. 

The surrounding concert fading to the background, leaving only the two of them.

Not much could grab Dan’s full attention when his favorite music was involved.

Brian was happy to learn that he was an exception.


	27. This Unknown Feeling

Dan ran a trembling hand through his hair as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.  The tips of his fingers trailed down his face, feeling like sparks of electricity.  Closing his eyes, he took a couple of deep measured breaths.

Feeling himself somewhat center, he untied his cape, taking his thumbs out of the hand holds and lying the fabric across the chair behind him.  Slowly he began to pull his arms through the straps of his unitard.  He only got as far as rolling it down to his hips before he had to stop.  

Placing his hands flat against the counter, he hung his head low, breathing slowly.  There was a energy coursing through his body, leaving him feeling charged and restless.

It wasn’t anything new. Having post-show jitters.  He had come to expect it after having performed for so long.  But tonight, it was different.  It was after their Chicago show of NSP’s first tour.  And maybe that had something to do with it.  

Not performing at a convention, or as a segment for a charity drive.  NSP was the headline.  All those people had come out to see him and Brian.  They had no other reason to be there.  Not curiosity or lack of anything better to do.  That crowd of thousands had bought tickets and took time out of their lives to come see them and that was amazing.

And the show had sold out. Every ticket bought.  Thousands of tickets.  Dan still couldn’t believe it.

Maybe that was why Dan was so charged up.  The show had gone over well.  Even with the small mistakes they had made, no one seemed to notice or care.  The audience seemed like they were having the time of their lives, dancing and singing along to the songs they wrote.  

Songs and music they put all of their dedication and love into.  

He and Brian had finally made it.

The door to the dressing room suddenly opened.  

Dan watched through the reflection of the mirror, as Brian leaned against the closed door.  He tiredly reached up a hand and pulled his mask off.

His head remained tilted back, eyes closed.  Raising his other hand Brian took a slow drink from the water bottle he was holding.

Dan swallowed, watching the tendons in Brian’s neck work as the water slid down his throat.  Dan licked his lips.  The energy he was feeling was increasing.  His fingers began to nervously drum the countertop.  He could feel a heat coiling towards his center, the longer he stared at his partner.  

Brian let out a soft sigh. He was exhausted.  He had forgotten how much energy it took to perform in costume. And he wasn’t as young as he used to be. He couldn’t imagine how Dan must feel. Speaking of.

Brian opened his eyes to a bare chest.  He quickly straightened up, eyes wide, startled.  Dan was standing directly in front of him.  His body bracketed by Dan’s arms.  Dan was staring at him with a almost panicked look in his eyes.  

“Danny?”  Brian questioned, feeling a tad nervous.

Dan leaned closer and Brian sucked in a sharp breath.  He could feel Dan against him.  And he was rock hard.  His dick pressed firmly against Brian’s thigh.  

“D-Danny?”  Brian questioned again.  

This was beyond out of the ordinary.  For as long as Brian knew him, Dan was straight and shunned anything more than friendly contact with his male friends.  Despite Brian and Arin’s teasing, he always made it clear where he stood.  

Maybe that wasn’t the case anymore.

Brian didn’t know. While he had had feelings for Dan for sometime now, he had resigned himself to only friendship.  Which was fine.  He loved Dan and was happy to be with him in any capacity he could have him.  

“I-I’m sorry Brian.” Dan gasped out.  “I’m not sure what’s happening.”  

Dan’s breathing was coming out in rapid bursts.  He seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack.  Brian dropped his mask and water bottle and brought his hands up to Dan’s hips, gently but firmly gripping them.

“Hey, it’s okay.  It’s okay, Danny.  Just breath with me.”  Brian said in a calm, even tone.

Dan nodded, quickly. Taking a deep breath and another, matching each breath with Brian’s. After a few seconds, Dan was breathing normally again.  His forehead resting against Brian’s shoulder.  

Brian raised his arms, slowly trailing his hands up and down Dan’s back.  

“I’m sorry.”  Dan whispered.  His lips moving against Brian’s neck, causing a shiver to run through the older man’s body.

“It’s okay, Danny.” Brian repeated.  “Post show jitters.”

A few more seconds passed before Dan pulled back in Brian’s hold.  

“Must be.”  He huffed out.  “Can’t believe we sold out.”  

Brian smiled.  It was still unbelievable to him too.  When he had gone out on stage, it took everything in him to hide his surprise at the sheer amount of people there.  All of them there to see him and Dan.  

“I can’t believe it either.” He said, his hands still running up and down Dan’s back. “But it’s real.  We’ve come a long way, Danny.  You and me.”

Dan stared down at Brian, particularly his mouth.  Brian noticed the scrutiny but didn’t say anything.  He wasn’t entirely sure what was happening between them but he at least knew to let Dan guide where the line crossing would or would not go.

It should’ve been weird for them to have a conversation like this.  As if Dan didn’t have Brian trapped against a door, an unmistakable hard-on pressed into his thigh.  His eyes fixed on his lips.  His head moving closer.

But it wasn’t.  Like everything else throughout their lives.  They would confront and figure it out together.

That was why, Brian didn’t show any surprise when Dan’s lips covered his own.  

Dan’s hands finding their way into the short strands of Brian’s hair, taking a firm hold, tilting his head as he moved closer.  Their lips moved together, pressing and pulling.  Brian felt the tip of Dan’s tongue swipe across the seam of his lips. Without any hesitation he parted his mouth, answering the silent request.  Dan’s tongue delved inside, coming into contact with Brian’s.  The sensation of their tongues twirling around each other, causing both men to moan deep in their throats.  

Dan pressed his body closer, completely flush against Brian’s, deepening the kiss as if he couldn’t get enough of Brian.  Brian let him take all he wanted.  Pushing back against Dan’s grinding hips.

A moment later, Dan pulled back breaking the kiss.  He leaned his forehead against Brian’s.  Their chests rising and falling rapidly against each other.  Hot breath mingling in the small space between their mouths.

“M’sorry.  So sorry…I-I don’t know…”  Dan said, his voice trembling.  “what’s wrong with me.”

“Shh.  No, Danny.  It’s fine. Really, it is.”  Brian assured, wrapping his arms tightly around Dan’s back.

Dan slid his arms around Brian, pulling him closer, hoping that Brian could ground him, calm his racing heart.  

“Whatever this is.” Brian began.  “This thing between us.  We’ll figure it out.  I promise.”

Dan nodded, his trembling fading.  Brian was right.  What he was feeling. It wasn’t just post-show jitters like he thought.  That wouldn’t have made Dan do what he’d just done. 

No.  This was deeper than that. 

Something that may have been building for some time.  Something to do with his feelings towards Brian.

It was scary.  Dan had kissed his best friend.  Still had his erection pressed against said best friend.

His best friend who was male.  

Dan’s breathing began to pick up.  Brian tightened his hold, pressing a small kiss to his cheek.  

“Danny, it’s okay. Just don’t think about it right now. We’ll figure it out.  Stay with me.”  

Dan nodded.  Feeling himself calm down once again.  Panicking wasn’t going to help anything.  Not when Brian was here with him.  A calm force against the electric storm raging within his body. Dan trusted Brian.  

It would all turn out fine.

They would be okay.


	28. Crossing The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw up ahead

He shouldn’t be doing this.

He was supposed to have company in a couple of hours.

He tried to tell himself.

Pouring the lube in his hand.  

He kept going.

Spreading his legs.

He should stop.

Working his fingers in the tight muscles.

He had time.

Wrapping his other hand around himself.

He never had to know.

Pressing the object at his entrance.

It could still remain his secret.

Brian closed his eyes as waves of pleasure erupted within his body.  He couldn’t find it in himself to feel ashamed.  

His mind trying to tell him, he was too old for this.

In his house.  Naked on his bed.  Stroking his hard cock.  Thrusting a dildo in and out of his ass.

He wasn’t ashamed of what he was doing.  

Not at all.  

Even his body had needs.

Too long between dates. Too long without the feeling of another person’s touch.  

Brian was horny.

And he needed relief.

A calculated necessity to clear his mind.

He couldn’t hold his partner back because of his bodily distractions.

Brian grimaced.  

He had tried to not let his mind wander.

To his partner.

Not while he was doing this.

Pleasuring himself.

Brian let out a deep groan.

Danny.

Brian thrusted up into his tight fist.  His legs spreading further, taking in more of the dildo.

He let his imagination wander.  

Picturing Dan over him, staring down at him with love in his eyes.  Feeling his cock entering into him.  How good it must feel.  Better than any toy.  

He thought of how Dan would laugh softly at his neediness and kiss him, telling Brian that he’d take care of him.

Brian’s breathing picked up.

He should stop.  This was worse.  

He wouldn’t be able to look Dan in the eye for weeks.  Much less a brainstorming session.

Not if he went through with this fantasy.

Brian clenched his eyes shut, slowing his movements, trying to think of anything else.

Anything but Dan.

Later he would figure he had been concentrating too hard.

That was the only explanation for what happened next.

How he didn’t hear the doorbell.  Or the knocks.

Nor the front door opening.

But somehow, he did hear the small gasp.

Right at the entrance of his bedroom door.

Brian couldn’t explain the absolute horror he felt, at seeing his best friend and current crush, staring at him with wide eyes and a beet-red face.

He must have been in shock or something.  How else could he explain the loss of control of his own voice?

“Danny.”  Brian gasped out.  His tone low and more sensual than he intended.  

He saw Dan’s Adam’s apple bob, as he swallowed hard, still frozen in place.

Brian turned his head away, letting his hand fall away from his cock.  He also released the base of the dildo.  

He just laid there on his back.

Naked.

Cock hard.

Dildo firmly in his ass.

“Fuck.”  He whispered.

Brian could feel the flush over his body shifting.  

From pleasure to embarrassment.

This was the worst.

He didn’t know what to say.

What could he say?  

“Brian?”  A soft voice called out.  

Brian turned his head and jumped.  Startled to see Dan had moved from the doorway and was now standing right next to him.

He was staring at him with a terrified expression.  

Looking closer, Brian could see that Dan was hard.  His tight jeans unable to hide the large bulge.

Brian felt a spark of hope light in his chest.

Meeting Dan’s eyes. Behind the fear, Brian could see a hint of desire.

Maybe, they could do this.

Taking a deep breath, Brian licked his lips, not missing Dan’s attention snapping to the movement.

“What is it, Danny?” He asked, keeping his tone gentle and low.

Dan met his eyes once more. He reached out a trembling hand. Towards Brian’s bare chest, before pausing.  Leaving it to hover between them.

Brian nodded.

“You can touch me, Danny. Go ahead.”  

Dan nodded, moving his hand forward.  His fingertips, grazing Brian’s heated skin.  Brian couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran through him.

Seeing that, Dan splayed his fingers, pressing his hand flat onto Brian’s chest.  He let out a slow breath as he rubbed his hand over Brian’s skin, through the curly hair on his chest.

His thumb ran over a nipple, causing Brian to inhale sharply.  Dan froze at the sound.

“Sorry.”  Brian said with a small smile.  “A bit sensitive.  Can you do that again?”  

Dan didn’t respond, just moved his hand back over Brian’s pecs and began rubbing Brian’s nipple with his thumb and forefinger.  

Dan watched as Brian’s eyes closed and he began to fidget.  Tiny grunts seeping out of his mouth.  Feeling a bit braver, Dan brought up his other hand and mirrored his movements on Brian’s other nipple.  

Brian’s back suddenly arched, before he forced it back down.  Dan released his hold in shock.  He hadn’t expected Brian to be that sensitive.  

Dan’s eyes scanned over Brian’s body, taking in his nude form.

What other secrets did he have?

Brian’s twitching cock drew his attention.  It was tinged a red hue and a stream of pre-cum was pooling beneath the slit onto Brian’s stomach.

Dan had a sudden urge to dip his finger into the liquid and taste it.  

But no, he could feel his heart rate picking up.  

That would be too much.

He needed safer territory.

That wouldn’t make him think too much.

That he was in his male best friend’s room, with said best friend, naked on the bed and Dan, he was feeling overwhelming curious.

He grabbed at his crotch, squeezing, trying to relieve some of the pressure as he continued to rake his eyes over Brian’s body.

Looking past Brian’s cock, Dan noticed the dildo sticking out, beneath his balls.  The dildo Brian had been fucking himself with.  

Dan bit his lip, before steeling himself and moving closer to Brian’s legs.  He glanced at Brian who was silently following his movements. There was a glazed but hopeful look in his blue eyes.

Dan took it as encouragement and reached between Brian’s legs and took hold of the base of the toy. Even from just holding it, Dan could feel the exact moment that Brian clenched his cheeks.

“Shit.”  Dan swore to himself.  

Taking a firm hold he began to pull the toy back, watching in fascination as it slid smoothly, dragging against the rim of Brian’s hole.  Leaving the tip in, Dan slowly pushed it forward.  

A low moan, drew his attention to Brian’s face.  His eyes were closed once more and his breathing was coming out in gasps.  

Dan, began a pace of shallow thrusts, watching as Brian tried to control his reactions.  Dan wanted to see him out of control.  

Wanted to see him let go.

Dan wanted to be the reason.

Pulling the dildo all the way out.  Dan tossed it on the other side of the bed.

He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and swiftly pulled it off, dropping it to the floor.  He then unbuckled his belt and popped the button of his jeans, stripping them off.  He put his thumbs in the hem of his boxers and paused.  

That feeling again. Of rising panic.

Was he really going to do this?  

This was Brian.  

His male partner.

His male best friend.

“You don’t have to.” Brian said, his voice kind and assuring. “We can forget this ever happened.”

Dan stared at him.  

Brian wasn’t lying.  

They were in a delicate situation.  

Dan could still turn back.

Laugh it all off.  

Attribute it all to a lapse of judgement.

Dan didn’t have to do this.

The problem was, he wanted to.

He wanted to fuck Brian.

And Dan was pretty sure, Brian wanted him to.

Dan lowered his boxers.

His cock springing up, lightly tapping against his stomach.  The head glistening with pre-cum.

Dan crawled onto the bed, in between Brian’s legs.  

He looked up, meeting Brian’s wide eyes.  Dan grabbed himself, giving a quick tug.

“I want to, Brian.” Dan moved forward, pushing Brian’s legs up.

Brian just nodded, watching as Dan stroked himself a few times, spreading the pre-cum over his length before lining himself up.  

They kept their eyes locked as Dan pressed forward.  Neither looking away, as he sank slowly in.  Further and deeper into Brian.  

Brian’s mouth parted as he felt his insides stretch, molding to Dan’s large size.  

“Fuck.”  He swore, finally letting his eyes close, feeling Dan’s hips come to a stop against his ass.

Dan took several controlled breaths.

He had did it.  

He was inside Brian.

Steadying himself, Dan began to lightly thrust.  Gently rolling his hips in a slow pace.

This was familiar territory. He’d had anal sex many times before with women.  

A man’s ass and a woman’s ass weren’t that different.

Dan didn’t have to think too hard on the fact that he was fucking a man.

A man, who was also his best friend.

Those kinds of thoughts could wait.

For now, he could just surrender himself to the pleasure.  Of having Brian’s tight, constricting warmth surrounding his cock.  

Brian reached out, his lidded eyes staring into Dan’s.  

“Danny.” He breathed out, moaning softly as Dan began to quicken his pace.

Grabbing his shoulders, Brian pulled Dan down against him, wrapping his arms around his back.  

Dan buried his face into Brian’s neck, feeling his heartbeat picking up again.  He could feel Brian’s cock pressed against his stomach.  The hard outline unmistakable.

His rhythm began to stutter.

Brian turned his head, kissing his temple.  

“Don’t think about it, Danny.  It’s okay. It’s all okay.”  He said, gently running his hands up and down Dan’s back.

Dan took a couple of deep breaths, taking in Brian’s scent and emptying his mind.  

He could do this.  He wanted to do this.  

He was just having sex with his best friend.  His best friend that he cared deeply about.  The fact that he was male, didn’t matter.  

It didn’t matter.

Dan could feel himself calm down and began to regain his stability.  

He wanted to sit up and be able to look down at Brian.  To see how he was making him feel but that was too much.  He didn’t want his mind turning against him again.  

So, he kept his head buried into Brian’s neck, placing small kisses against his sweat-slicked skin, as their bodies continued to rock together.

It would have to be enough for now.

Brian held on to Dan, as his thrusts sped up.  His mouth hung open, moaning softly, letting Dan know how he felt.  How he was making him feel.  

Dan shifted his hips and his cock suddenly brushed against Brian’s prostate causing a full body shudder to run through him, along with an embarrassingly loud moan.  

Brian felt more than heard the laugh that slipped out of Dan, as he renewed his pace at the new angle, pounding into Brian.  

Coherent thought was rapidly seeping from Brian’s brain.  The pleasure was too much and the friction on his cock between his and Dan’s bodies.  The heat building quickly, gathering into his core.

With a shout, Brian’s body arched, his orgasm slamming into him.  His cock shooting streams of cum into the limited space, Dan’s name tumbling from his lips.

Dan’s teeth gritted, feeling Brian clench tightly around him.  He pushed his hips further, jack-hammering into Brian’s body, chasing his own completion.  

He let out a choked sob as he stiffened, buried to the hilt, deep within his partner.  His cock twitching as he came hard into the warm depths.

After a few moments, Dan was able to catch his breath.  He vaguely noticed Brian whispering words of praise into his ear.  His hands running through his, now slightly damp curls.  

Propping himself up on still trembling limbs, Dan pulled out of Brian and all but collapsed next to him.

Brian immediately rolled onto his side and pulled Dan into his arms.  Dan didn’t resist, even when he felt Brian’s flaccid dick against his leg, causing his heart rate to spike once more.

Tears suddenly sprang in his eyes and spilled over, running down his cheeks.  Dan wrapped his arms around Brian, burying his face into his chest.  

Brian kissed Dan’s forehead, holding him close as he cried.

“It’s alright.  We’re alright.  It’ll be okay.”

Dan didn’t reply.  

He could only hold on to Brian’s words.

That this was okay.

What happened was okay.

That they would be okay.

Brian believed that.

So, he would too.


	29. Uncertainty (in-universe)

Danny jerked awake with a start.

His head snapped from side to side, eyes wide, chest heaving.

Seeing he was still in bed, in his darkened bedroom, he heaved a sigh of relief.

Reaching over to his nightstand, he turned his lamp on.  An orangish light casting a soft glow through the darkness. 

Danny blinked a few times, allowing his eyes to adjust before sitting up and leaning back against his headboard.

He ran a trembling hand through his tangled curls, willing himself to calm down.

The same dream again. 

No, not a dream, a nightmare.

When would it ever end?

Danny had been having trouble sleeping, on and off for weeks now.  He wasn’t sure what brought them on but he was reaching his wits end.

The worst part was, that he could never fully recall what the dream was about.  He would always wake up terrified.  A sense of dread lingering within him.  Danny knew he wouldn’t be getting back to sleep again.

At least not without help.

Taking a deep breath, Danny pushed his covers off and climbed out of his bed. He shivered as the cool air touched his boxer clad body. Grabbing his kimono off of the dresser, he put it on, tying the sash around his waist. 

Opening his bedroom door, he quietly slipped out and walked down the dark hallway. 

Stopping in front of a closed door, Danny closed his eyes and flared his chakra in a small burst, revealing his presence.

He had learned long ago, not to enter the room unannounced.

Slowly opening the door, Danny walked in, pulling it shut behind him.  His eyes immediately came to rest on the figure in the bed, still beneath the covers. 

Walking over, Danny untied his kimono, letting it fall from his shoulders to the floor.  Without a sound, he pulled the covers back and slipped beneath the warm sheets. 

Almost immediately, he felt a body press against him.  Strong arms wrapping around his slightly shivering body.  Hands running up and down his back in a soothing motion. 

Danny felt himself relax into the hold.  A feeling of warmth and safety surrounding him.  The lingering fear being pushed back, fading from his tired mind.

He felt a small tingle.

_“Are you okay?”_

Danny nodded, pressing his face further into the firm, hairy chest.

“Yeah, Bri.  I’m okay now.”

Danny felt a pair of lips press gently against his forehead.

_“Get some rest then.”_

Nodding, Danny let his eyes slide shut. 

He knew he would have to confront his dreams eventually. 

Find out what was causing them.  Find out what they meant.

He also knew he needed to address what this was between him and Ninja Brian.

What he was feeling.

The warmth and safety.

Danny knew that.

It could wait. 

He told himself once again.

A pattern that had been going for weeks now.

A pattern that he and Ninja Brian acknowledged and ignored at the same time.

Something would have to change.

Eventually.

But not now.

Not this time.

Right now, Danny just wanted to rest.

Wrapped in the arms of his best friend and partner.

Knowing that Ninja Brian was there for him.

Would always be there.

Maybe next time, they’d break the pattern.

Maybe.


	30. Admiration (in-universe)

Danny had never put too much thought into his own sexuality.  Honestly, the last time it was brought up, he didn’t fully know that it was actually being discussed.

Like most young ninjas in training, he had to go through sexual education.  His instructors had gone over the different emotions and bodily reactions a ninja needed to suppress in order to reach their full potential. 

They had diagrams of female bodies and went over the different appealing factors that could distract a dedicated ninja.  Danny remembered asking about the male bodies. If the emotions were the same with them.  

He remembered seeing his fellow clan-mates staring at him oddly and his instructor telling him that the only positive feelings he should have for another male is respect or admiration.  Nothing else. 

Danny wasn’t entirely sure what he had done wrong but decided to drop it.  He never truly forgot what his instructor said though.  Danny’s young mind helped simplify the lesson, thinking of his friends.  If he liked a male, he respected them. If he really liked them, he admired them.  That was it. 

Over time, as any ninja should, Danny suppressed or eradicated all other unnecessary emotion.  Anything that could deter him from following orders and completing his missions. 

Danny grew stronger and rose through the ninja ranks, becoming one of the top ninjas of his clan.

It wasn’t until several years later that he started to struggle. 

The emotions that he thought he had left behind resurfaced. 

He started feeling guilty for the lives he took.  Dwelling on things he never did before.  Was this person missed?  Did they have someone they cared for?  Was what he doing right?  Should he just mindlessly follow orders?  He also wondered if there was more to life than being a ninja.  Than all of the killing?  Was he meant for something more?

To add onto that, a new ninja had joined his clan.  One that was older, with fierce blue eyes and unwaverable determination. He was almost equal in skill to Danny.  The ninja’s name was Brian. 

Ninja Brian was placed on Danny’s squad, under his command.  They went on many missions together, even forming a friendship.  Danny and Ninja Brian continued to train and grow stronger together.  Eventually, becoming a two-man team instead of the usual four-man squad. 

Danny felt great admiration towards Ninja Brian.  Sharing many of his most deeply buried secrets.  While it was risky and against ninja protocol to reveal weaknesses to another, there was something about Ninja Brian that told Danny he’d never betray him. 

It took a while before Ninja Brian opened up to Danny.  Revealing why he had left his previous clan and why it took him so long to truly trust Danny.  Danny didn’t fully understand it but it seemed that Ninja Brian was banished for having admiration towards other males.  Or something like that.  Danny wasn’t sure. 

He thought that admiration was a good thing.  At least that’s what his instructor had said.  Ninja Brian had seemed nervous to reveal that to Danny.  Not seeing a problem, Danny just clapped him on the back and told him it was okay.  He admired males too.  Ninja Brian had seemed shocked but covered it up and thanked Danny for accepting him.  Danny thought that was odd but pushed it aside and smiled at Ninja Brian, patting him on the back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Danny let out a soft sigh, leaning his head back onto the couch cushions and stared up at the ceiling. 

That had been so long ago. 

Before he and Ninja Brian had left the ninja clan and started their new lives. 

Danny had forgotten. 

Just how innocent and naïve he was, despite being such a sufficient assassin. 

“Admiration.”  Danny muttered under his breath, with a grim smile.

He had made it so simple back then.  His mind unable to understand what he was being told and what he eventually began feeling.

It wasn’t until Danny had let his emotions flow freely that he began to get an inkling of understanding. 

Discovering the joys of dating and having sex with women had been quite the eye-opening experience for Danny.  It had all been almost overwhelming.  The onslaught of feelings he had and treading the new territories of self-satisfaction and pleasure. 

Danny chuckled to himself, remembering the first time a woman took the time to explain emotions to him.  That what he was feeling towards women was either lust or love.  Danny couldn’t help but think that with the definitions he was given, he had yet to experience love.  Doing his own research just confirmed it. 

He had never loved a woman before. That ended up being his goal.  To find a woman to love.  So he continued on his self-proclaimed conquest, dating and sleeping with as many women as he could. Chasing that ever elusive desire.

He had even tried to get Ninja Brian to give it a go.  Danny frowned to himself, remembering Ninja Brian’s eyes before he quickly left.  He had looked upset and signed that he thought Danny understood.  Danny didn’t know it at the time but he had hurt Ninja Brian. 

Running a hand through his curls, Danny sat up and leaned forward on his knees, staring down at the carpet. 

He would have to apologize. 

Danny was sure there were other instances where his naivety had hurt Ninja Brian.  Probably too many to count, yet he still stayed by Danny’s side. 

Standing up, Danny walked over to the entertainment system. He picked up a picture off one of the shelves. 

It was a photo of him and Ninja Brian.  Not long after they purchased their first home.  They had went to an amusement park together.  Danny had even convinced Ninja Brian to wear regular clothes.  While he like for his face to be exposed, Ninja Brian eventually gave in, cursing Danny’s persistence.  Even though he didn’t outwardly show it, Danny knew that Ninja Brian was having a great time.  Danny smiled, tracing a finger over the photo.  While Danny was practically beaming at the camera, there was just the barest hint of a smile on Ninja Brian’s lips. 

A smile that Danny wanted to see more of.

Placing the photo back in its place, Danny looked up at the wall clock.  It was nearing ten o’clock.  Ninja Brian should be home soon from his nightly training session.

Danny sat back down on the couch. 

It was almost a shame that he hadn’t realized what was going on sooner.  Recognized the signs.  Of what he was feeling. 

But then again, Danny wasn’t typically known for his awareness.  Blindly jumping into situations, with the expectation it would all work out.  

This was probably the first time he actually sat down and thought through what he was going to do.  Even looking back to the past for answers and guidance.

Either way, he still felt he took entirely too long to understand that Ninja Brian hadn’t been banished for having an admiration for males but for having a preference.  He was banished for being attracted to males.  Rejected because of his sexuality. 

Danny probably wouldn’t have figured it out if it wasn’t for his own feelings.  He had always felt admiration for Ninja Brian.  But then, he didn’t understand what that admiration really was.  That it was actually deeper than what he thought. 

To be sure, Danny had looked up the definition of admiration and found that he did feel respect and approval towards Ninja Brian but it seemed to be more than that.

He then thought about how he felt towards Ninja Brian. 

How he enjoyed just being with him.  They didn’t even have to be doing anything.  Just sitting beside him made Danny happy.  How he’d feel so proud when Ninja Brian would get excited when a track they recorded came out perfectly.  The worry he’d feel whenever he and Ninja Brian were dragged into a fight and Danny had to rely on his strength, due to his own diminished skills.  Whenever his heartbeat would pick up, the rare times Ninja Brian would smile at him.  The stray thoughts Danny would have wondering how Ninja Brian’s lips would feel against his own.

Yeah, it was so obvious.

But Danny hadn’t seen it. 

What his young mind had simplified long ago. 

Replacing emotional feelings for males with admiration.

Having those emotional feelings for Ninja Brian.

Realizing that they were deeper. 

It wasn’t the lust he felt for the many women he had been with.

 What he had been searching for, ever since he had found out about it.

Love.

Danny was in love with Ninja Brian.

Everything seemed to fall into place after that.

It all made so much more sense.

Danny was attracted to females and males.

But he had only fallen in love with one.

Danny glanced up at the clock, feeling his insides tingling.

With nervousness?  Excitement? 

Danny didn’t know.

But he was ready to find out.

As soon as Ninja Brian came home.


	31. Healing Scars (in-universe)

Danny grunted in annoyance as he brought his elbow down on the back of his attacker’s head. 

Quickly swinging around, he roundhouse kicked two figures approaching from behind across they’re mask-covered faces.  Taking a quick look around, Danny couldn’t help but wince at the sight.

Literally, hundreds of ninjas filled his vision.  Their presence turning the once peaceful park into a deadly battlefield.  Each one of them thirsty for blood. 

Danny and Ninja Brian’s blood.

It was almost hard to believe that only half an hour ago, Danny, Ninja Brian and Egoraptor where just hanging out in the park, taking a break from their Starbomb session. 

It was Ego’s idea to get out of the stuffy studio for a while.  Danny and Ninja Brian had agreed.  Wanting to get out in the fresh air and let their brains rest for a moment.  Ego had even bought them some ice cream from a vendor near the playground equipment. 

The trio had taken their treats and found a tree to sit under, watching the people enjoy the, rare for L.A., weather. 

Ninja Brian was the one who sensed something was wrong first.  Danny and Ego had stared at him in confusion when he had dropped his ice cream cone and jumped to his feet, taking on his signature fighting stance. 

Before Danny had a chance to question him, question the hint of fear in his sharp blue eyes, they were surrounded.  The ninjas wasted no time charging them. 

Amidst the many screams from people running away, Ninja Brian managed to create a chakra field to blast away their attackers, giving Danny and Egoraptor time to get into position. 

There was no doubt about it, these ninjas meant business.  Danny barely had room to catch his breath.  Twisting and turning as he dodged.  Trying to find an opening to attack.  It was becoming difficult.

While Danny could hold his own with a handful of ninjas, the sheer numbers was becoming overwhelming.  He didn’t fight often, usually leaving that to Ninja Brian, who made it a point to keep up his training and increase his skills. 

Danny had left that life behind, wanting to keep it in the past and embrace his new path.  Ninja Brian never held it against him, silently accepting his wishes and becoming strong enough to protect them both.

Narrowly dodging the sharp tip of a sword, Danny back-flipped several feet and quickly glanced around.  He couldn’t see Ninja Brian or Ego.  Lost somewhere amongst the sea of ninjas. 

Dodging another attack, Danny couldn’t help but wonder why they were being attacked.  He thought they had seen the last of the assassinations years ago.  His and Ninja Brian’s clan had not been happy about their desertion. 

They both knew what would happen when they left but Danny saw it being worth the potential risk.  To regain his freedom and not be tied down by traditions and a life of murder.

Ninja Brian never explained why he left with Danny, he had only seemed angry that Danny was going to leave without him.  Danny had an idea it had something to do with how he took Ninja Brian under his wing after finding him barely alive in a forest.  Not long after a banishment from his previous clan. 

Ninja Brian had not been in good shape.  It took a long time for Ninja Brian to trust Danny enough to tell him what happened.  Danny had been disgusted with what he had learned. 

Ducking under a kick meant for his head, Danny buried his fist beneath the rib-cage of his attacker.  Before the ninja’s body was thrown back, Danny got a glimpse of the symbol on their right breast. 

Two green dragons encircling one another.  The symbol for pride in the middle.  Danny’s eyes widened.  He knew that crest. 

It was the crest of Ninja Brian’s former clan.

Back handing a ninja in the face, Danny leapt upward, away from the group of ninjas surrounding him and landed gracefully on a large tree branch.  He literally had only a few seconds before he was swarmed again. 

Danny’s eyes swept over the field. 

He found Ego, who was surrounded but by a smaller number.  He seemed to be holding his own.  Danny noticed how his movements seemed to be moving towards a small group of trees on the other side of the park.  Like he was desperately trying to get over there. 

Danny opened his senses and somehow wasn’t surprised to find Ninja Brian’s chakra signal. 

The strange thing was, it was fading.

Fast.  Too fast. 

Ego must have noticed.

Gritting his teeth, Danny focused his chakra into his feet and jumped down to the ground, running with blinding speed in the direction of the trees.  He ignored the ninjas that were directly behind him, following closely. 

They were no longer a priority.

Ninja Brian was.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Ninja Brian grimaced in pain, as his hair was grabbed and his head roughly yanked back.  His mouth fell open in a silent scream. 

He was on his knees, his mask and top removed, vulnerable and completely at the mercy of his attackers. 

The fists rapidly colliding with his stomach, the dagger stabbing him in the side, the tabi boots kicking into his legs.  Ninja Brian’s body screamed with pain. 

From the beginning he had been overwhelmed. 

It honestly shouldn’t have been any problem for a ninja of his level.  He’s dealt with worse. 

But after seeing the familiar crest from his past and the dawning recognition in the ninja’s eyes, it all quickly became Ninja Brian’s worse nightmare.

He had never truly gotten over what he had suffered in his previous clan. 

How someone he once trusted, betrayed him and revealed his biggest secret. 

How he was stripped of his status and beaten and taunted daily as an example to other ninjas. 

How he was banished and left for dead with a slit throat in the middle of a forest.  Only surviving because of Danny and his squad happening by, on their way home from a mission. 

Despite it all being several years ago, the wounds were still fresh.  The reminders always present, every time Ninja Brian took off his gi and mask. 

The scars still there.

He had only been able to move forward because of Danny’s kindness and eventual acceptance of everything Ninja Brian was.

“Who would’ve thought that this was the mission?”  A ninja said with a laugh, as they slapped Ninja Brian across his swollen cheek.

“Yeah, never thought I’d see this fa**** again.”  Another said.  “Such a fucking disgrace to our clan.”

“So this is what the elders meant by finishing a failed mission.” 

“Can’t believe it took so fucking long to find out he was still alive.”

“Well, not for long.  We can even collect the bounty on his and Ninja Daniel’s head from that other clan.”

“Killing this fucker and collecting a reward?  Now that’s what I’m talking about.”

Ninja Brian could only listen as the other ninjas talked of their plans while they continued to beat and torture him. 

He could feel the blades of their swords, slowly pulling across his arms and legs.  His blood flowing freely from the wounds on his bruise covered skin. 

Ninja Brian knew he should be feeling more pain than this but it all felt far away.  His body was just one big ache that was changing into a feeling of numbness. 

It must be the blood-loss, he distantly thought.  Too bad his brain wasn’t going numb. 

The verbal abuse seemed even more painful than the physical abuse. 

The ninjas, his former clan-mates, were merciless and voicing how they felt about Ninja Brian.  Not only tearing him down physically but mentally also. 

Ninja Brian wondered why he was still holding on.  Why he was still fighting to live.  Expending his chakra to lessen the damage to his body. 

He should just let go.  Let them finish what the clan had started years ago. 

He was defective. 

His life in this world wasn’t needed nor wanted. 

Ninja Brian felt his eyes slipping shut.  His defensive layer of chakra fading from his body. 

It was time for him to give up.

Nobody wanted him around.

“BRIAN!!!!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny screamed at the top of his lungs, charging towards the group of ninjas. 

Brian!

He had to get to him!

Danny had been stunned to see what was at the center of the ninjas. 

The ninjas that weren’t fighting anyone. 

The ninjas that were standing there laughing. 

Watching as a small handful, ridiculed and tortured his best friend. 

Seeing Ninja Brian barely clinging to life, surrounded by his former clan-mates. 

The same clan-mates that had left him to die and were now taking pleasure in his pain.  

Something snapped within Danny.  He felt a wave of rage overcome his entire being. 

His vision turning red.

Ninja Daniel attacked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninja Brian groaned, blinking bleary eyes.  He tried to sit up but a sharp pain shooting through his body, told him that was a bad idea.

“You really shouldn’t move right now, Brian.”  A voice said.  “The anesthesia hasn’t fully set in.”

Carefully turning his head, Ninja Brian could see Danny next to him.  His eyes focused, staring hard at something Ninja Brian couldn’t see. 

 _“What happened?”_ He asked, after connecting their mental link.  He tried to suppress a wince at the strain. 

Ninja Brian didn’t have any chakra left.  He had to draw on his life force.

Danny gave him a somewhat annoyed look before raising a hand to the side of Ninja Brian’s head. 

Ninja Brian silently gasped feeling a surge of chakra fill him, allowing him to use that to continue the connection, instead of his weakened life force. 

 _“How did you do that?”_ He asked. 

While Danny had been a highly skilled ninja back in their clan days, Ninja Brian had never known him to have such an ability. 

Danny shrugged, focusing back on whatever he was doing.

“…I recently remembered some things.”  He said, before drifting back into silence.

Ninja Brian frowned at that but let it go.  He looked around, taking in his surroundings.

He was lying on top of a bed in…Danny’s room?

 _“We’re home?”_ Ninja Brian stated, looking back at Danny.

Danny just nodded.

 _“What happened? All those ninjas?”_  He asked again.

Danny let out shaky sigh.

“They’re all dead…I killed them.”  He said, meeting Ninja Brian’s eyes. 

“All of them.” 

Ninja Brian couldn’t stop the shock from showing on his face, even if he wanted to.

 _“You…killed them?”_ Ninja Brian asked. 

Danny chuckled humorously, ‘’hearing” the disbelief in Ninja Brian’s “voice”.

“Yeah, who would’ve thought I still had it in me.”  Danny said, his tone dry. 

“…I still have it in me.”

The room fell back into silence.  Ninja Brian didn’t know what to say.  Instead he turned his attention to what Danny was doing. 

He hadn’t noticed before but he was stripped down to his boxers. 

Danny's hands were hovering above Ninja Brian’s body.  A soft glow emanating from them.

Looking closer, Ninja Brian could see a deep cut beneath Danny’s hands and it was slowly closing.

Danny was healing him.

Ninja Brian was surprised.  He hadn’t known that Danny could heal.  Not many ninjas had that ability. 

Healing was a difficult technique to learn, taking years of training.  Only squads that went on the most deadly missions were allowed a healer on their team. 

Ninja Brian clearly remembered there being a healer on his and Danny’s squad.  Why did they have one assigned when Danny was apparently a healer?

“I didn’t know I could do this.”  Danny suddenly said, as if reading his thoughts, not taking his eyes off his task. 

“If I’d known…”

Danny trailed off.  Ninja Brian let the matter drop.  He tried not to think of all the times himself or Danny had been injured in previous battles.  There was no point in thinking of ‘what could haves’, from finding out Danny was a natural healer. 

Besides, usually something traumatic had to happen for such a latent ability to suddenly make itself present. 

There was only one thing different that happened in their latest battle compared to all of the ones in the past.

Ninja Brian had nearly died.

_“I’m sorry.”_

Danny looked up, meeting Ninja Brian’s eyes before looking back down, moving on to the next injury.

The silence stretched between them.

“Tell me why.”  Danny demanded, his soft voice sounding impossibly loud to Ninja Brian’s ears. 

“Why did you give up?”

Ninja Brian slowly raised his arm, running his hand through his hair, not missing that the bruises and cuts on his arm were completely gone.

_“Because this world doesn’t need a failure.”_

Ninja Brian didn’t miss how Danny’s hand twitched but ignored it, continuing on.

_“I failed at being a ninja.  Failed at being a normal person.  What purpose do I have to live for?”_

Danny didn’t reply.  Not for several minutes.  Ninja Brian’s words hanging in the air between them.

“Your scars run deep.”  He said.

Ninja Brian watched as Danny moved on to the next cut.  He could no longer feel the pain.  The anesthesia having finally set in.  While he usually hated using it, he was grateful for it this time.  The pain had been unbearable.  On par with the day he was banished from his clan. 

“I thought that if I made them disappear, it would be okay.”  Danny continued.  “But now I see that those fuckers hurt you in a place I may not be able to reach.”

Ninja Brian watched as Danny’s eyebrows creased downward. 

“I’ve never felt such anger before.  It was like I was a different person.”  Danny shook his head. 

“No. Not a different person.  The person I was before I met you.”  He said, fixing his gaze back on Ninja Brian.

“And you know what the worst thing is?”  Danny asked.  “I don’t feel satisfied.  Even with all of that blood on my hands, just knowing what they did to you…I want to go back to that village and…and kill them all.”

Ninja Brian stared at Danny.  To say the least, he was surprised. 

Since they started their new life, Danny had become something of a pacifist.  Only fighting when he had no choice.  That was part of the reason Ninja Brian decided to continue his ninja ways. 

To be strong enough to protect them both. Help Danny live the life he had chosen.

A life free of killing.

Danny had taken out an entire squadron of ninjas by himself.

…To protect Ninja Brian.

Ninja Brian broke the eye contact, looking away.

Why?

He wasn’t worth it.

Ninja Brian looked up, feeling a hand gently caressing his cheek.  He looked up to see Danny looking at him.  His brown eyes, soft and tender. 

Caring.

For Ninja Brian.

“You are not a failure, Brian.  Those ninjas. That clan.  They were wrong.  Wrong about you.  Your sexuality doesn’t define you as a person.  Preferring men is no reason for you to have gone through all of that pain.  That village, they are not real ninjas.  They are just heartless bigots, who only care about themselves.”

Ninja Brian didn’t reply.  He could hear Danny’s words but they weren’t sticking. 

Not to the rough jagged surface of his internal scars.  Some nice words weren’t going to change his view of himself overnight. 

Danny was wasting his time.

Seeing Ninja Brian withdrawing into himself, Danny mentally sighed to himself.  He didn’t think Ninja Brian would take his words to heart. 

He had been hurt to deeply for him to just suddenly be better.  It would take more than words.  It would take actions.  Encouragement, support. 

A lifetime of commitment.

Usually Danny shied away from anything that was too hard or took too much effort. 

But for Ninja Brian, he could do this.

No, he would do this. 

Danny took Ninja Brian’s hand in his own, drawing his attention.

“Brian, I know this is a lot to ask but please don’t give up.  I care about you.  I don’t want to lose you.  Stick with me.  We can get through this, heal your scars together.”

Ninja Brian looked down at their joined hands. 

His eyes then drifted across his body. 

All of his wounds from the battle were gone. 

Wounds that should have left scars.

Danny had healed them.

Took them away.

Stretching his senses, Ninja Brian could tell that Danny had used up all of his chakra.

Used it all on him.

Ninja Brian looked back up at Danny, seeing the care and determination in his eyes.

Danny was serious.

He wanted to help.

Help Ninja Brian heal.

A small smile formed on his lips.

_“Okay, Danny.  I won’t give up.”_

Danny smiled widely.  He helped Ninja Brian sit up and pulled him into his arms.

“It’ll be hard but I know we can do it.  You can do it, Brian.”

Ninja Brian nodded, wrapping his arms around Danny, feeling hope well up within him.

_“With you by my side, I can do it.”_


	32. Your Support

Brian groaned deeply in his throat, barely able to restrain himself as Dan straddled his lap.

Cradling his head with both hands, Dan kissed him with a fiery passion, grinding into Brian’s lap.

Brian placed his hands on Dan’s narrow hips, keeping him steady, slowing him down.

There was still a part of Brian that couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. That he and Dan were together.

That he could finally openly show his love for his partner.

Having been a couple for nearly a year, Brian and Dan had already gone on many dates.

Having started out as friends and bandmates for years, they practically knew everything about the other. This new layer to their relationship seemed old and new at the same time.

There was an aura of 'yeah this makes sense', in every intimate moment between them.

They hadn't moved past heavy petting and kisses. Dan and honestly Brian too, weren't ready to go that far.

But after nearly a year of abstinence, Dan, being a particularly sexual creature, was at his limit.

He had come a long way with his own internalized struggles regarding his sexuality and pursuing a relationship with his best friend.

But Brian was there every step of the way, remaining patient and being an encouraging foundation.

Brian appreciated the pace too.

While he absolutely loved Dan, probably since the moment he first met him, Brian had his own hang-ups.

He'd also never been in a relationship with another man, much less a close friend.  
He was just as inexperienced as Dan but Dan didn't know that.

As they became more intimate, Brian picked up on his research. He wanted to be prepared for anything that Dan may want to occur between them.

He knew he was expected to lead and walk Dan through this new uncharted area.

Unfortunately it was new for Brian too and even with Dan in his lap, kissing the life out of him, he was extremely nervous.

Afraid that he would disappoint Dan.

That something would go wrong.  
Or even worse, that Dan would change his mind about Brian and break things off.

"Hey." Dan suddenly said, breaking off the kiss. "Come back to me. What's wrong?" He asked, pulling back to look his partner in the face.

Brian mentally cursed. He had let himself become distracted with his worries. Of course Dan would notice.

He had been noticing nearly everything Brian tried to hide. A testament to how intimate the two of them had become.

"It's not important. Forget it." He mumbled, pulling Dan closer and leaning his head against his chest.

Dan shook his head. "That's bullshit."

He grabbed Brian's arms and pulled them loose from around his waist. He then slid off of Brian's lap onto the couch cushion beside him and pulled up his leg, turning to sit sideways.

He reached up and cupped Brian's cheek, gently turning his head towards him.

"Talk to me, Bri. What's going on?"

Brian didn’t reply, just averted his eyes, avoiding Dan’s gaze.

Dan’s eyebrows furrowed with concern, pulling his hand from Brian’s face.

“Di-did I go too far?” He asked, his voice soft and full of regret. “Shit. I should’ve asked.”

Brian looked up at Dan in surprise.

“I guess, I figured if I felt ready to go further, you did too. That was stupid of me.”

Dan stared at Brian with pure sorrow and sincerity in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Brian. What we have now is fine.”

Brian quickly shook his head, not wanting to see his partner beating himself up.

Not over this.

Cradling Dan’s face with his hand, Brian leaned forward kissing him deeply. Dan grunted in surprise but immediately relaxed, returning the kiss.

Pulling back, Brian stared into Dan’s brown eyes.

“You did nothing wrong, Danny. I want to go further with you. I really do.”

“Then…what’s wrong?” Dan asked, confusion lacing his tone.

Brian took a deep breath, releasing his hold and sitting back against the couch.

“I-I’m scared.” He whispered.  
Dan’s eyebrows arched.

“Scared? Of what?”

Brian just shrugged.

“Fucking up, I guess.”

“Fucking up?” Dan repeated with a frown. “Fucking up, what? Our relationship?”

Brian didn’t answer, letting his head drop back onto the cushion.

“Brian?” Dan pressed, moving closer.

“I’ve...I've never done this before.” Brian admitted. “Any of this. Dating a friend. A man. None of it. I’m scared I’ll fuck things up between us.”

Dan nodded slowly, now understanding.

Brian was winging it just as much as Dan was.

He had assumed Brian, with all of his confidence, knew what he was doing.  Seem that wasn’t the case.

Even when he was helping Dan figure out his feelings, he must have been learning along with Dan.

It was actually still pretty amazing when he thought about it.

That Brian would put aside his own struggles and help Dan as much as he could, when they were both treading murky waters.

Dan wanted to ask why Brian didn't tell him. But he already knew.

He was already feeling unsure with everything.

Being in love with his best friend.

His male best friend.

Figuring out what that meant.

How to change his old way of thinking.

But Brian was there.

To be an open ear. A shoulder to cry on.

A source of strength and encouragement.

Dan probably wouldn't have tried if it wasn't for him.

To think that Brian had did all of that, while dealing with his own insecurities.

Well, Dan had grown quite a bit in the past couple of years.

Maybe he could be what Brian was to him.

A support system.

Reaching out a hand, Dan took Brian's into his own, lifting it and kissing it softly.

"I understand." He said, meeting Brian's eyes.

"All this time, you've been helping me through my sexuality crisis, while dealing with your own."

Brian remained silent. Dan wasn't wrong.

While he knew he found males attractive, he didn't actually picture himself pursuing a relationship with one. Least of all, his best friend and partner.

Dan had reiterated many times that he was nothing but straight. Brian treated his attraction to Dan as a simple crush and pushed it aside.

It wasn't until Dan started questioning things about himself, that Brian prodded at his old feelings.

Half a year passed before Dan came to terms with the fact that he was not completely straight and that he was in love with Brian. It took another half a year for him to want to try for more.

Brian, if nothing else, was a patient man. And all the while, his feelings grew for Dan. Falling deeply in love with him.

It was almost a two edged sword. His heart filling with hope and dread.

Loving Dan and helping him figure out his feelings.

Dan could have easily ended up not wanting Brian.

Falling in love with someone else. Or figuring out that he was just going through a phase or something.

It was amazing to Brian that things turned out the way they did.

Unfortunately, it served to fuel his fears.

To be given such an opportunity with Dan, he felt he couldn’t screw up.

This wasn’t just him and Dan fucking around. Joking and teasing each other.

This was real. Dan loved him and he loved Dan. They were best friends, bandmates, partners.

Lovers.

There was so much to lose if Brian messed up.

Sometimes, he wondered if it’d be better if they hadn’t gotten together.

So he wouldn’t have this festering anxiety in the back of his head.

Dan watched as Brian’s frown deepened as he withdrew further into himself.

He couldn’t help the guilt welling up within. This whole time, Brian had been dealing with his own doubts and fears.

And unlike Dan, his worries still existed.

Dan, with Brian’s help, was now secure with his sexuality and his love for Brian.

Dan slipped his hand over Brian’s, interlocking their fingers. Brian’s eyes rose to meet his.

“I’m sorry, Brian. I didn’t know.”

“It’s not something you needed to know. Like I said, not important.” Brian said with a shrug.

Dan shook his head, moving closer. “That’s not true. It is important. This is our relationship, Brian. Whatever is bothering you, is bothering me. You put aside your issues for me. Helped me figure shit out.”

Dan leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

“Let me help you.”

Brian let out a soft sigh, resting his forehead against Dan’s. Taking in what Dan had said.

Was it really okay?

He was supposed to take the lead but the longer he thought about it, the more he realized he needed more time.

Time to accept that what he and Dan had was real. Was not a dream that would slip away.

Time to let go of the doubts that the second he messed up, Dan would leave him.

“We can take our time, Bri.” Dan assured.

He then smiled. “I mean, hell, it took me nearly two years to be this comfortable with you and how I feel. If you need more time, that’s fine.”

Dan wrapped his arms around Brian, pulling him close.

“I’m not going anywhere, Brian. I’m committed to you and you alone. We’ll figure this out together. We’ll go at our own pace.”

Brian could feel his eyes stinging. Closing his eyes, keeping the unwanted tears at bay, Brian wrapped his arms tightly around Dan.

A heavy weight of pressure lifted off Brian’s shoulders.

They could take more time.

Make sure he was ready.

Dan said it was okay.

Brian believed him.


	33. Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw dom/sub ahead

Brian walked through the opened door, following silently behind.  

He let out a sharp gasp, as a large hand appeared suddenly on his chest, shoving him backwards.

The force slamming the door shut behind him.

Brian looked up.  

Above him, staring down with an expressionless face, was Dan.

“Danny?”  Brian cautiously asked.  

Dan didn’t reply, just continued to stare.  The hand on Brian’s chest began to slowly move upward.  

Brian swallowed nervously, as the hand came to a stop against his throat.

Barely touching.  

Brian could feel his Adam's apple brush against the palm of Dan’s hand with each swallow.  Dan’s hand then pressed forward.  

His fingers and thumb curling around Brian’s neck.

Brian didn’t move.  

Too nervous to react.  

Dan’s palm began to press down.  Brian let out a choked sound.  His Adam’s apple being pressed back, into his throat.  

He could feel Dan’s fingers tightening, digging into his skin.  

Brian’s eyes widened.  Startled.  Realizing that he couldn’t breath.  His mouth was open, but nothing was entering.  

He looked up at Dan, fear shining in his eyes.  

Dan continued to stare. His emotionless expression giving away nothing.  

It was as if he wasn’t aware he was choking Brian.  

Or he didn’t care.  

Brian could feel his mind drifting, becoming lighter.  His thoughts slipping away from him.  Their surroundings fading from his vision.

All he could now see, was Dan.

Was it because of the lack of oxygen?  

Brian’s hands reached up to Dan’s, wrapping around his sturdy wrist.  

Brian didn’t try to pry his grip loose, just held on.  

As if he was grounding himself.  

The edges of his vision were beginning to darken.  A heavy feeling joining the fog-like state of his mind.  

If Dan didn’t release him soon, he was going to pass out.  

If he wasn’t released at all, he would die.

Death by asphyxiation.

Brian felt a twitch in his jeans.  A small sound, close to a whimper, escaped his throat.  

Dan looked down, his expression remaining the same, though there was now a hint of curiosity in his eyes.  

His grip loosened.  

Just enough for Brian to take a much needed breath.  

Brian felt himself sag back against the door.  His knees beginning to buckle. Body feeling impossibly heavy. 

His hands clenched against the wood of the door.

He was vaguely aware of Dan’s other hand on his crotch cupping his now fully hard erection.  

He couldn’t even begin to question why he was hard.  His thoughts too muddled.  

Brian looked up, hearing footsteps.

Dan was no longer near him, no longer holding him.  

When had he moved?  

He watched as Dan continued to walk further into the house, not looking back.

Glancing over his shoulder for a brief moment.

Brian had only caught a glimpse of Dan's eye, staring at him with intent, before he disappeared around the corner.  

The room immediately seemed to become darker, as if Dan took all the light with him.  

Brian scrambled to his feet.  

He was on the floor?  

When?  

Brian shook his head.  

It didn't matter.

Find Danny! 

Get to Danny! 

His mind frantically urged him.  

Brian hurried towards where he last saw Dan and turned the corner.  

Dan was sitting on the couch in the den.  A bluish glow on him.  

Brian couldn’t tell what the glow was, all he could see was Dan.  

Dan glanced up at him, staring for a few seconds, before spreading his legs apart.  

Brian’s feet began to move forward, as if on auto pilot.  

He dropped to all fours, crawling until he was between Dan’s legs.  

He looked up, waiting patiently.  

Dan reached a hand forward and ran it through Brian’s short hair.  Brian’s eyes closed, taking comfort from the touch.  

“Are you my good boy?”  Dan asked.

His deep voice sounded impossibly loud amongst the earlier silence.

Brian nodded, shuffling closer, lowering his head, resting his cheek on Dan’s thigh.  

Dan’s other hand came up and he trailed his fingers along Brian’s throat.  Brian winced slightly.  

He hadn’t noticed earlier, but the thought that he may have a hand shape bruise there, flitted through his haze-filled mind.  

“Good boy.” Dan whispered, continuing to pet Brian’s head.  

Brian let out a soft sigh, looking up when the hands moved away.

Dan began unbuckling his belt, his fingers expertly unbuttoning his jeans.  

He paused a moment taking in Brian’s expression.  

Brian didn’t notice, just continued to stare at the hand hovered above the zipper, anticipation clear in his eyes.  

Dan’s hand gripped the zipper, pulling it down, spreading the flaps apart.  The cloth-covered bulge became more obvious.  

Dan placed both of his hands to the side, resting them on the couch cushions.  

“Go ahead.”  He whispered.  

Brian looked up, meeting Dan’s dark eyes, before looking back down.  

He reached forward, placing a hand lightly over Dan’s crotch.  He could hear a sharp intake of air, but paid it no mind.  Focused on his task. 

Hooking his fingers into the hem of the boxers, he pulled down.  

Brian’s eyes widened as Dan’s cock sprang free.  He stared openly in awe.

Despite how often they were together, Brian had never seen Dan’s dick before now.  

Not for lack of trying, mind you.  

He unconsciously licked his lips.  

“Do it, baby boy.”  Dan said from above, his voice slightly strained.  

Brian wrapped a trembling hand around the base of the hard flesh and leaned forward.  

He was nervous.  

Contrary to popular belief, he had never sucked a dick.  He had always been curious about it and wanted to, but the opportunities never came up.  

Until now. 

Brian poked his tongue out and licked a wide stripe against the side. Running his tongue upwards, until he came to the head.  He lapped at the precum gathered there, before returning to the base and moving up again.  

He could hear Dan’s breathing from above him, picking up speed.  

It just spurred Brian on.  

His mind filled with Dan.  

Pleasing Danny.  

That's all that mattered.

Brian began stroking up and down the now spit-slick shaft, and shifted forward on his knees.  Opening his mouth wide and flattening his tongue, he plunged downward.  Taking Dan’s cock down as far as he could.  

Dan’s head tilted back, his body drawing taught, letting out a strangled moan.

“Fuck, babe.”  He groaned.  Brian hummed, the vibrations causing Dan’s hips to twitch, thrusting upwards.

The movement pushing Dan’s cock down his throat.  

Brian jerked back, his gag reflex causing him to choke.  

He tried to move away, but Dan’s hand shot out, tightly gripping the back of his head, holding him in place.  

“No. It’s okay.  You can do this.”

Brian stared up at Dan, his eyes stinging, tears leaking, streaming down his flushed cheeks, as he breathed heavily through his nostrils. 

“You want to be good for me, right?” Dan asked, gently wiping at the tears.  

Brian nodded. 

He wanted to be good.  

Good for Danny.  

Dan smiled softly, before pulling his hips back.  His cock sliding out of Brian’s mouth.

Brian turned his head away, immediately going into a coughing fit.  

Dan waited patiently.

Once he had recovered, Brian looked up at Dan.

His breathing was still heavy, eyes glazed over.  

“’m sorry.”  He mumbled.  

Dan shook his head, taking Brian’s head between his hands.  

“You’re doing so well.”  

Brian could feel something swell in his chest at the praising.  

Yes.

Good.  

Please Danny.  

Make Danny happy.  

That's was what he was there for.

Brian’s mind seemed stuck, going in circles.  

His mind centered solely on Dan. 

With Brian’s head still between his hands, Dan pulled him forward, back towards his cock.  

“Let’s try again.”  He said.  

Brian opened his mouth, taking Dan’s cock back in.  Dan held Brian’s head, gently pulling him down.  

Brian focused on his breathing, ignoring the discomfort he could feel building as Dan’s cock breached his throat.  Forcibly pushing down his gag reflex, letting Dan slide in further, until he came to a stop.  

“Good.”  He heard Dan softly breath out above him.  

Brian opened his eyes and realized his nose was pressed against Dan’s abdomen.  The fine hairs of his happy trail, tickling Brian's heated face.

The entirety of Dan’s cock was within Brian’s mouth, down his throat.  Brian swallowed.  His throat constricting around the heated flesh.  

Dan groaned  once more.

“Fuck.”  He whispered.  

Brian did it again, happy to be the one making him feel good.  

Doing what he was meant to do.

Being a good boy for Danny. 

Then Dan’s grip tightened on Brian’s head.  

Brian looked up at him curiously, disregarding the slight pain from the sudden pressure.  

“Don’t move.”  

That was all the warning Brian received, before Dan began to roughly thrust in and out of Brian’s throat.

Brian’s eyes squeezed shut.

The feeling was uncomfortable, but he didn’t move.  

Because Danny said not to and Brian listened to Danny.  

Brian was a good boy.

He remained immobile as Dan used his mouth.  

His throat.  

For his own pleasure.  

Using Brian.  

Brian’s purpose.  

Pleasing Danny.

Dan began to move faster, his hips snapping back and forth.  

Brian could feel Dan’s zipper grazing against his chin. His skin feeling like it was being rubbed raw.  

“Ah, fuck!”  Dan cried out as his grip tightened, holding Brian’s head down as his cock twitched and pulsed. 

Spurts of cum shooting down Brian’s throat.  

Brian let out a strangled cough, feeling the hot substance traveling down his throat.  He willed himself not to pull away.  

Danny said not to move.  

And Brian listened to Danny.

Dan’s ragged breathing filled the silence of the room.  His hands falling away from Brian's head.  Limp atop his thighs.  

Still, Brian didn’t move.  

Dan’s cock remaining down his throat, twitching as it softened.  

Dan ran a heavy hand through his thick curls.

He looked down, seeing Brian still in the position he had left him. 

Slowly sitting up, Dan placed a hand on Brian’s shoulder and the other beneath his chin, gently pushing him up and back. 

He couldn't help but wince as his over-sensitized cock slid wetly out of Brian’s mouth.  

Brian let out a small cough, keeping his eyes downcast.  

Dan smiled wearily, reaching over and cupping his cheek.  

“Are you okay, Bri?”  He asked.

Brian looked up, hearing his nickname.

Bri.

The signal for ending the scene.  

He could feel the fog gradually clearing from his mind.  

He let out a heavy breath, coughing a bit.  

“Brian?”  Dan asked, worry creeping into his tone.  

Brian held up a hand.  

“I-I’m okay.”  He said, his voice completely shot.  

Dan pulled his hand back and tucked himself back in.  He then grabbed Brian’s arm and pulled him up from the floor, until he was straddling Dan’s lap.

Brian leaned his head down on Dan’s shoulder, focusing on keeping his breath steady, as he came back to himself.  

Dan wrapped his arms around Brian’s back, pulling him close.  Running his hands up and down soothingly.  

He couldn’t help but notice, that Brian was no longer hard.  Something they may have to look into later.  

“You did so well, Bri.”  He felt Brian nod against him.  

“Thank you.”  He murmured.  

“Seriously, for your first time!  That was amazing!”  Dan continued.  

“Guess I have a hidden talent.  Pretty appropriate."  Brian joked. 

"Not sure I like that mindset, though.”  He said, clearing his sore throat.  “Hopefully it will get easier with time.”  

Dan paused his hand movement.  

“What do you mean, mindset?”  Brian shrugged.  

“That headspace.  It’s like…tunnelvision.”  Brian sat up, looking Dan in the eyes.  

“You became the center of my world.  I existed only to-uh…to please you.”  

Dan’s eyes widened.  

“Wow.”  

Brian chuckled softly, clearing his throat again.  

“Yeah, maybe it’s just something that I’ll get used to.”  

“So, you want me to still be…your Dom?”  

Brian smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Dan's neck.  

“Of course.  I’d say you fit the role quite well.”  

Dan reached a hand up, lightly touching Brian’s bruised neck, causing him to flinch away.  

“Maybe too well.”  He said with a frown.  

Brian leaned back forward, nuzzling into Dan’s neck.  

“This was a learning experience for both of us.  Maybe...maybe we should have set more boundaries, maybe not.  I don’t know."  Brian paused, turning his head to cough.

"T-this is all new.  We at least have a starting point.” Brian said, before clearing his throat once again.  

Dan nodded, still feeling a bit guilty.

"You're right."  He said, wrapping his arms back around Brian.  

“We’ll eventually work out just what each of us needs.”  Brian said quietly, his eyes slipping close.  Fatigue catching up with him.  

Dan kissed the top of his head.  

“Yeah, Bri.  We’ll figure it out together.” 


	34. Only Yours (in universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this after seeing video clips and reading reports from the Rock Hard Seattle Show (though even more happened at the San Fran show)

Ninja Brian walks into his and Danny’s shared dressing room.

Danny is sitting on the couch, his costume half off. He’s leaning forward on his legs, staring at the floor.

Ninja Brian gives him a curious look, before shrugging and turning towards the mirror.

“Seems like you had a lot of fun tonight.” Danny says, just as Ninja Brian pulls his mask off.

Ninja Brian looks over his shoulder.  There was something off with Danny’s tone.  

“You and Phobos…having the time of your lives.”  Danny scoffs.  

Ninja Brian frowns, turning around to face his partner.  

He and Phobos?

Yeah, you could say that.  They really played up the crowd.  

A loose progressive story throughout the show.  Starting out as angry rivals and gradually shifting to something just past friendship.  

Ninja Brian thinks he even kissed him a few times.

Ninja Brian’s eyes then widen in realization.

He looked at his partner.  How he was hunched over.  Glaring at the floor, as if it had wronged him somehow.

Danny was jealous.

Ninja Brian smiled to himself.  

It was rare that Danny became jealous of anything.  Especially, after they had started dating.  

It was usually Ninja Brian who ended up being jealous.  

Danny still flirted with other people, even though he always came home with Ninja Brian.  

Pretty hypocritical of him, really.  

Ninja Brian contemplated letting it hang between them.  Give Danny a taste of his own medicine but no, he wouldn’t do that.  

He knew how Danny could get.  

He didn’t need to add on to any of their already present issues. 

They both have their flaws and Ninja Brian accepted Danny’s a long time ago, as Danny accepted his.

Ninja Brian walked over to his partner and crouched before him.  Danny refused to meet his eyes.  

Ninja Brian lightly touched his knee.  

Danny shivered, feeling their mental link connect.

_“Danny.”_   Brian began, waiting for Danny to peek up at him.

_“There is nothing going on between me and Phobos.”_

Danny glanced away.

“Didn’t look that way to me.”  He muttered.

Ninja Brian rolled his eyes.  Danny could be such a child sometimes.  

Lifting his hands, Ninja Brian grabbed Danny’s head in a firm grip, turning him to face him.  

He leaned forward, bringing their lips together.  

Danny, at first, tried to pull away but ended up melting into the kiss.  His hand reached forward, grabbing the front of Ninja Brian’s gi and pulling him closer.  

He used his tongue to press against the seam of Ninja Brian’s lips, demanding entry.  

Ninja Brian allowed it, letting Danny invade his mouth, completely dominating him.  

Danny didn’t get like this often.  Ninja Brian learned it was easier for Danny to get his dormant feelings out than letting him hold them in.  

After a few more seconds, they broke apart, both breathing heavily, their skin flushed red.  

Ninja Brian ran a hand through Danny’s tangled curls.

_“You’re the only one for me, Danny.  No one else comes close.”_ He said.  Danny could ‘hear’ the sincerity in his ‘voice’.

Danny nodded, letting out a small laugh.  

“Sorry, man.  Don’t know what came over me.”  

Ninja Brian smiled, leaning forward, kissing Danny once more.

_“It’s okay.  Nothing will take me away from you. I promise”_   

Danny’s eyes closed as a smile formed across his lips.  

He looked up at Ninja Brian and pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“Gonna hold you to that.” 


	35. What Ifs

"You ever think about if things were different?"

Dan frowned, looking down at the man currently lying on his lap.

"What do you mean?"

Brian shrugged, turning another page of his book.

"I don't know.  If things were different? You know. You never starting NSP.  Us never meeting. Different."

Dan looked back up and stared at the TV screen.  The Hulu recent additions stared back. 

He and Brian were currently in Brian's living room, enjoying a day off together.  Just the two of them relaxing inside. Dan was laid back on the couch, his feet resting atop the coffee table while Brian was stretched out lengthwise, his head in Dan's lap, an open book on his stomach.

"Do...you want things to be different?"  Dan hesitantly asked, keeping his eyes on the tv screen.

Brian quirked an eyebrow, looking up at Dan.

"What?  No.  Of course not.  I love the way things are."

Dan just nodded, letting out a small sigh. 

"Okay.  Cause, you know.  I have thought about it.  A lot."  He admitted.

That caught Brian's attention.  Closing his book, he sat up, pressing close to Dan's side.

"You have?" He asked.

Dan nodded again.

Whenever he started to feel himself become complacent in his life.  Dan would think back to how things could have been. 

If he hadn't decided to pursue comedy and continued with trying to make a serious band work. 

If he hadn't met Brian. 

So much would have been different. 

Without his choice to try comedy, he may very well still have been struggling to survive. 

Going through a continuous revolving door of band-mates.  None wanting to stick it out, despite having a moderate amount of success. 

Being in a spiraling whirlpool of failure, debt and regrets.

A place he had been in for a while, even after he met Brian.

But he still held out hope because Brian never gave up.

Even when NSP was in the red for nearly three years and Brian took the professor position in London, things still weren't as bleak. 

Because Brian made it clear he wanted this to work. 

Sinking money into bi-monthly flights back to the states and into their music videos and small club performances. 

When Dan was just waiting for the final nail to hammer down, resulting in another band breakup, Brian held them together. 

Dan owed so much to Brian. 

Without him, they never would have made those early videos that caught Ross and Arin's attention, resulting in a connection that would change both their lives for the better.

Dan would never have been asked to join Grumps, resulting in more exposure for NSP.  Brian would never have been able to leave London and work on NSP full-time. 

They never would have been able to put out more orignal and cover albums.

To think they had enough of a following to consistently go on tour. 

Dan looked over at Brian, who was watching him with a worried look in his eyes. 

If he'd never met Brian, he'd never know what it was like to be held in his arms. 

To see the way his eyes lit up every time he entered his field of view. 

What it felt like to be loved more than anything.

"Danny?" 

Dan smiled, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Brian's.

"Where I was back then...was not a good place.  You pulled me out of there." 

Dan wrapped his arms around Brian, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I don't think I ever thanked you."

Brian smiled, his own arms slipping around Dan's waist.

"You don't have to thank me, Danny. Our band was what I wanted too."

Dan huffed out a laugh, sitting back up and meeting Brian's eyes.

"Thank you for not giving up on me, Bri."  He said with a wide smile.

Brian rolled his eyes.

"I said you don't have to thank me."

He then pulled Dan into a soft kiss.

"For the record, you're welcome."


	36. Phobia (in-universe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to Brian’s centipede tweet

“Brian?”

Danny walked down the stairs.

Looking in the living room, he saw the tv was on.

That meant his companion was still nearby. Ninja Brian hated ‘wasting electricity’ as he called it.

Danny frowned.

Then where was he?

Having saw that his bedroom door was open, upon waking up, Danny assumed he was either in the dojo or getting ready to go train.

It was actually pretty early for Danny to be up. He tended to sleep in on weekends. Giving himself, and Ninja Brian for that matter, a break from his adventurous schemes.

He’d still be in bed if he hadn’t felt Ninja Brian’s chakra sharply spike, before vanishing.

That was worrying.

Danny could only think of one reason for that to happen.

An enemy attack.

Ninja Brian would never admit it but he sometimes let his guard down in their home.

After having moved multiple times because of assassins sent from their ninja clan, shortly after their desertion, they had developed a sense of paranoia. But it’d been several years since they’d last seen a ninja coming for their blood.

Honestly, the worst they had to deal with at their current home, was the Manticore and Unicorn Wizard battling on their front lawn.

Danny smiled at the memory. That had been an interesting day. Ninja Brian hadn’t been as amused.

Peeking in the kitchen, Danny could see there was a kettle on the stove. A small bowl of tea leaves on the counter.

Danny walked over to the stove and turned it off.

So it looked like Ninja Brian had been preparing some tea before vanishing.

Danny picked up the bowl of leaves, dropping it quickly as something quickly crawled out.

Danny felt a sudden shiver in the back of his mind.

Ninja Brian’s chakra.

Danny glanced towards the area near the kitchen table. He could just make out an outline of cloaked, unstable chakra.

“Brian?” He asked cautiously, taking a step towards the table.

Ninja Brian suddenly appeared. He was in his usual gi, save the mask.

His expression was tight, teeth clenched, breathing rapidly through his nostrils. His blue eyes were wide open, filled with what Danny was able to recognize as fear.

“Brian?” He questioned again, not bothering to hide his confusion.

Ninja Brian pointed behind him. Danny felt the small tingle of their minds connecting.

 _“Get rid of it.”_ Ninja Brian demanded.

Danny could feel the fear in his “tone”.

Turning around, Danny followed the line of direction of Ninja Brian’s trembling finger.

There on the counter, near the bowl of leaves, was a cockroach.

Danny frowned.

So that was what had startled him earlier.

Danny looked back at Ninja Brian whose eyes were still fixed on the insect.

He looked like at any second, he was going to vanish. It was probably only sheer force of will that was keeping him in place.

Danny could count on one hand the number of things that frightened Ninja Brian.

He didn’t expect bugs to be one of them.

_“Danny!”_

Ninja Brian’s “voice” cut into his thoughts, “sounding” strained.

Danny quickly walked over to the counter.

Emptying the bowl of leaves onto the counter, he quickly covered the cockroach with the bowl, trapping it underneath.

Grabbing a saucer, Danny slid the bowl off the counter onto the saucer.

He then walked over to the back sliding door, Ninja Brian hastily opening the door, still keeping his distance.

Tossing the insect into the bushes near the back of their yard, Danny re-entered the kitchen.

He looked over at Ninja Brian, who was now sitting in a chair. His head was hung low, hands tightly clenched in his short hair.

Danny could see a hint of red on his skin.

Could feel the leaking embarrassment through their link.

“Brian?” Danny asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, drawing back when Ninja Brian flinched.

 _“So stupid.”_ He muttered, not lifting his head.

Danny expression softened. Pulling over another chair, he took a seat next to his partner.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Ninja Brian lifted his head and turned towards Danny. His face was still red.

 _“Well?_ ” He asked expectantly.

Danny frowned. “Well? What?”

Ninja Brian huffed out a puff of air.

_“Take your shots. Ninja Brian, deadly ninja is afraid of bugs. Go ahead. I won’t retaliate.”_

Danny’s frown deepened, feeling a bit offended.

But he could understand. If they were back in their clans, Ninja Brian would have been disgraced if this had been found out.

Weaknesses were not typically tolerated.  No matter how small.

Hell, even a few months ago Danny would have teased Ninja Brian over it.

But they had steadily been getting closer. Being more open with each other.

Mostly due to an epiphany Danny had, regarding Ninja Brian’s leaking emotions through their mental connection.

Danny had realized some things about himself and Ninja Brian.

Things that were scary as well as intriguing.

He had yet to reveal his knowledge to his partner, not wanting to spook him or make him erect stronger mental walls, shutting him out.

Mainly because he felt closer to Ninja Brian than ever before and didn’t want to lose that connection, even if he was unaware of it.

Danny was also realizing that his feelings towards Ninja Brian were changing. Into what, he wasn’t sure, not wanting to look too closely at it.

But something was shifting and he wasn’t willing to derail it.

Placing a hand over Ninja Brian’s hand, he lightly squeezed.

“Brian, I’m not going to make fun of your fears.”

Ninja Brian stared at him, his eyebrows rising.

 _“You’re not?”_ He asked, “sounding” incredulous.

Danny shook his head.

“No. Maybe in the past I would have but not anymore. Making fun of someone for their fears is a pretty shitty thing to do.”

Ninja Brian nodded. That was true. It was a shitty thing to do.

He just didn’t expect Danny to actually care.

Thinking about it, Ninja Brian realized that Danny had been behaving differently for some time now.

Almost considerate.

Ninja Brian wasn’t sure what brought on the change but he was happy about it.

It actually felt like they were really best friends, not just a guy and his sidekick. Something Ninja Brian had been resenting for some time.

It looked like Danny was trying to change.

Be a better person.

At least towards Ninja Brian.

He wasn’t complaining.

“I’ll admit that I am a bit surprised that you have such a phobia but I don’t see it as a weakness or something.”

Danny wrapped an arm around Ninja Brian’s shoulders, pulling him close.

“I don’t think any less of you, Bri. You’re still the strongest person I know. Still my best friend. Nothing will ever change that.”

Ninja Brian looked up at him, eyes wide. The long faded blush returning, staining his cheeks.

Danny smiled, leaning forward and lightly kissing Ninja Brian’s forehead.

Ninja Brian’s blush darkened to Danny’s amusement.

He chuckled softly, leaning his head against Ninja Brian’s.

Closing his his eyes, Danny let the feeling of happiness leaking through the link spread through him, as Ninja Brian’s “voice” whispered in the back of his mind.

_“…Thank you, Danny.”_


	37. Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw up ahead

“Are you sure, Brian?”

Dan asked looking down to his partner who was laid out across the massage table.  His arms folded beneath his head and a white towel draped over his rear.

“Danny, aren’t you the one who offered in the first place?”  Brian replied, not bothering to open his eyes.

Dan quietly took a deep breath and nodded, grabbing the bottle of oil off the nearby table.

“Well, yeah.  I did.”  

Using his thumb, he flicked open the bottle and began to pour the liquid into his open palm.

He moved closer to the table and stared down at the broad canvas of Brian’s back. 

Hesitating a second longer, he placed his hand on Brian’s back and began to spread the liquid.

“Just didn’t expect you to take it.”  He muttered, mostly to himself.

Brian still heard him and now that Dan was closer he could hear the faint tremor in his tone.

Dan was nervous, maybe even afraid.

Brian let out a soft sigh, thinking over what he should say.  

He had to be careful. He and Dan hadn’t been a couple all that long.  A few months at most.  

Besides some kissing and cloth covered handjobs, they hadn’t gone much further.

Certainly nowhere near Brian naked on a massage table and Dan in only his boxers, rubbing oil all over his skin.

This was risky.  

Maybe even too much.

But Brian didn’t want to refuse Dan.  

He knew how hard he had been working to reach to this point. 

Brian would have to be an idiot to not have noticed the saved bookmarks on their shared laptop at work.

Several pages about massages and techniques.  Even a few on sensual massages.  

He’d also overheard Dan asking Arin about the massage therapy he knew.  

Brian was curious but kept his mouth shut. 

He’d wait for Dan to approach him. 

Dan was still struggling with some things regarding his sexuality and his relationship with Brian.

The last thing he needed was Brian’s usual act of annoying him until he revealed what was going on.

Pushing him to anger and frustration.

As much as Brian was tempted, he held back.  

After all, he was living his fantasy. 

Having a chance to date Dan.  To show him how much he meant to him.  

Brian didn’t want to fuck this up.  

Who knew how long it would last.  

Brian was damn sure if they parted ways, it wouldn’t be because of him pushing Dan away with his attention seeking antics.

Turning his head towards Dan, Brian opened his eyes.  He could feel Dan’s hand movements falter as their eyes met.

“Danny, I would accept anything from you.  You should know that by now.  A birthday massage seems hardly a thing to refuse.”  Brian said, smiling softly at the blush forming on his partner’s face.

Brian’s tongue itched to say more but he refrained, knowing that playing around with innuendo could spook Dan into backing out.

He had always imagined what it would be like to feel Dan just touching him and it was even more intense than he imagined.

The fact that Dan was still only on his back said a lot.

Brian could already feel himself stiffening.

A quick glance at Dan, was showing a rather impressive bulge growing beneath his boxer briefs.

Brian knew where he wanted this massage to go but he wouldn’t take the lead.

It was best for Dan to continue setting the pace.  Only do what he was comfortable with.

Despite Dan saying it was a full body massage, Brian couldn’t see that happening.

He couldn’t see Dan touching him all over his nude body.

Not at this stage of their relationship.

Maybe one day in the future.

But he could at least let Dan know what he was okay with.

Turning his head away, Brian took a breath.

“Whatever you want to do, do it.  If you want to stop, stop.  If you want to keep going, keep going. This is your show Danny.  I’ll go wherever you want.  You have my full consent.”

He felt Dan’s movements falter again before stilling completely on his shoulders.

“…You serious?”  He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Brian just nodded.

He then felt Dan’s hands pull back from his skin.  

Briefly he wondered if he had said something wrong before he felt long fingers in the back of his hair, clenching tightly pulling his head up.  

Brian winced at the sharp pain, opening his eyes to see Dan inches from his face.  His eyes widened in surprised.

Before he could question Dan, he had crashed their lips together.

Brian let out a shocked gasp, providing an opening for Dan to deepen the kiss, his tongue slipping into a slow duel with Brian’s tongue.  Brian couldn’t help the groan that seeped out of his throat. 

This was unexpected but he wasn’t complaining.

Several seconds later, Dan pulled back. 

A wide grin on his face as he took in Brian’s disheveled look. 

There was something about taking charge and catching Brian off guard that really got him going.

Straightening back up, his grin shifted to a grateful smile.

“Thank you, Brian.” He said.

Brian still in a state of blissful shock just nodded, staring blankly at him.

He didn’t notice when Dan walked around to the other side of the table.

Didn’t notice the sound of the bottle of oil re-opening.

Nor when the towel draped over his rear was removed.

He did noticed when two large hands grabbed his cheeks and began rubbing the oil all over them.

Brian violently jerked, startled by the touch.

Dan snatched his hands away and stared at the back of Brian’s head.

“B-Brian?”

Brian shook his head in embarrassment.

“It’s okay, Danny. I-I just wasn’t expecting that.” He said between short breaths. “You can continue if you want.”

Danny watched him a few more seconds before nodding.

“Okay.”

Placing his hands back on the plump mounds, Dan resumed the massage. Pressing and kneading the soft flesh, his thumbs occasionally dipping into the crevice, resulting in sharp gasps from the head of the table.

Dan stayed focused on what he was doing, keeping in mind everything he had read and learned but also keeping his ears trained on every little sound Bri/an made and the way his body reacted to certain areas of his body.

He was starting to shift a lot.  His hips trying and failing to move to a better position.  

Dan had no doubt that Brian was sporting a raging erection.  

Hell, he was too.  

Brian couldn’t be comfortable laying on top of himself like that.  

Taking a breath, Dan pulled his hands away.

“Turn over.”

Just as he expected, Brian’s entire body tensed.

“W-What?”  He asked, his voice slightly strained.  

“You heard me, Brian. Turn over so I can do your front.”

A full body shudder went through Brian’s body.

“A-Are you sure?” Brian asked.  “We can stop if you want.”

Dan crossed his arms, staring at the back of Brian’s head, not caring that he was getting oil on his bare chest.

“Do you want to stop?” Dan asked, turning Brian’s question back on him.

Brian didn’t reply.  

Not right away.

The silence stretched between them.

“Brian?”  Dan questioned after another full minute of quiet lingered.

“I don’t want to stop.” Brian finally whispered.  “I just don’t want you to freak out.”

Dan took a breath.

“I’m not going to freak out. I know you have a boner, Brian. I do too.”  

He walked around to the head of the table and leaned over, meeting Brian’s worried eyes.

“The question is, do I still have your consent?”

Brian closed his eyes.

How did they change roles so quickly?  

Dan sounded so confident and he felt so nervous.

This was what he wanted, right?

But if things went wrong…

Opening his eyes, Brian looked at Dan, trying to convey everything he was currently feeling.

Dan’s eyes widened slightly, seeing the open display of emotions.

“I-I don’t want to lose you, Danny.”  He quietly admitted.

Dan’s expression softened. He now understood.

Leaning forward, he pressed a small kiss to Brian’s lips.  

“No matter what happens, Brian, you won’t lose me.  I promise.”

Brian stared at him for a few more seconds before nodding.

He then sat up and slowly turned over onto his back, as Dan stood up and walked back around the table, silently watching as Brian revealed his body.

Dan’s eyes trailed over Brian’s body, taking it all in.  

His thick, muscular thighs, his soft but firm stomach, the salt and pepper curly hair spread across his chest.  

Dan only faltered for a second as he saw what Brian had been nervous about. 

He was fully erect. His cock glistening with pre-cum due to his earlier shifting. The head tinged a reddish purple.  

Looking to Brian’s face, he could see that his eyes were shut tightly and his skin a deep hue of red. His entire posture tensed and nervous.

A smile spread across Dan’s lips.  

Lightly trailing his fingers along Brian’s side, ignoring the flinch, he leaned over the table, his face hovering above Brian’s.  

“Brian look at me.”  

Cracking an eye open, Brian inhaled sharply, his eyes widening, not realizing how close Dan was to him.  

Dan placed his hand on Brian’s chest and began moving it in soothing circles.  

“It’s okay, Bri.”  He said, placing a kiss onto Brian’s damp forehead.

“Just relax and feel.” Dan continued, pulling away.  

Brian watched as Dan backed away and put his thumbs into the hem of his boxer briefs.

 His eyes wide, he watched as Dan pulled his boxer briefs down and off, tossing them to the side.

Brian couldn’t help but openly stare at the now nude body of his partner.  His lean and fit body drawing his full attention.  

Dan smirked at the look of awe in Brian’s expression.  

While he still felt nervous, seeing Brian’s reaction filled him with more confidence.  He figured that this would put them on a more even playing field.  

Showing Brian that he was just as affected by what was happening as he was.

With a sturdy hand, Dan took a hold of his cock and squeezed, letting out a soft groan before releasing himself.

“We’re in this together, Brian. Let me take care of you.”

Brian nodded once more, letting out a soft sigh, his eyes slipping close, the tension in his body seeping out.

Seeing Brian relaxing once more, Dan coated his hands in more oil.

Starting at Brian’s chest, he began rubbing the oil all over, not failing to notice the small twitch in Brian’s face when his fingers brushed over a nipple.

Dan thought over it for a few more seconds before giving in to his curiosity.

Besides, Brian gave him his full consent.

Keeping his eyes on Brian’s face, he began rotating his fingers in circles around Brian’s nipples. The circles becoming smaller and smaller until he was massaging the stiff nubs.

Dan watched in fascination as Brian’s small gasps turned into whimpers.  The sounds making his cock twitch with interest.

 _“What other secrets are you hiding in this body?”_ Dan asked himself.

Keeping one hand over Brian’s nipple, his other hand traveled down his chest, spreading the oil over his abdomen and stomach.

Purposely avoiding his pulsating cock, Dan ran his hands over one of Brian’s thighs, pressing and kneading the soft muscle.  

Dan froze when his hand slipped and brushed against the side of Brian’s balls.  

Brian jerked in surprise, his cock twitching against his stomach.  

His breathing had turned into harsh pants.  His chest rising and falling rapidly beneath Dan’s ministrations on his nipples.

Pulling his hands away and getting more oil, Dan looked back at his partner.

His face and chest were bright red, beads of sweat slipping down his brow.  His body glistening from the oil.  

Dan unconsciously licked his lips.  

Brian looked positively wrecked.

Like he’d just been fucked.

He wanted to fuck him.

Dan froze at the blunt thought.  

Did he really just think that?

But looking back at Brian, who was now watching him.  His bright blue eyes shining with want.

With need.

With love.

Once again, they were on the same page.

Dan stepped forward, not breaking eye contact, as his hand reached forward.  

Brian’s eyes widened, feeling Dan’s hand wrap around his cock.  

He threw his head back and let out a sensual moan.  

“Fuck.”  Dan whispered, taking his own cock in hand, beginning to stroke them both.

Brian’s hands clenched into the soft foam over the table, as he struggled to keep from bucking up into the tight fist enclosed around him.

He couldn’t believe this was happening.  

That Dan was actually touching him like this.  

He felt like his entire body was on fire.  He could feel it building, centering on his core.  

If Dan didn’t stop, he wasn’t going to last.

“D-Danny I-I’m gonna..fuck!” Brian grunted, his teeth clenching.

Dan immediately released him, understanding the partial warning.

He wasn’t ready for this to end.

Not yet.

Releasing himself, Dan leaned over and captured Brian’s lips in a rough kiss.  Brian moaned, immediately opening up to him.  Allowing Dan to take full control.  

Dan grunted his appreciation, as he shoved his tongue into Brian’s mouth.  

His hand drew small patterns on Brian’s thigh.  

Brian’s legs unconsciously slid further apart.  

Dan’s hand dipped into the open space, brushing against Brian’s balls, causing him to gasp.  

Pulling away from the kiss, his eyes cracked open, head slightly raising to see what was happening.

To see what Dan was doing.

Dan gently pressed him back down onto the table, resuming his attack on his lips.  

Brian groaned giving in.

Having distracted Brian once more, Dan continued his quest, his slick fingers pressing between Brian’s crack.  

Brian’s hips jerked at the sudden unexpected intrusion before settling back down.  

Dan’s middle finger circled around the tight ring.  

Breaking the kiss, he pulled slightly back and met Brian’s lidded gaze.  He searched those blue eyes, looking for any hints that he didn’t want this.  

That he wanted Dan to stop.

He didn’t see any objections in those eyes.

With a smile, Dan pressed his finger forward.  

Brian’s mouth fell open in a strangled gasp.  

Dan continued pushing at a snail’s pace.  He knew from his research to take it slow, that if done too quickly he could hurt Brian.

Judging from Brian’s reaction, he was doing it right.  

“Danny!  Ah, ah, fuck!”  

Brian’s head twisted from side to side.  His hips shaking, as he tried to keep still.  His knees bending upward, giving Dan more access as his finger pumped in and out of his tight hole.

Dan’s breathing was speeding up.  His body trembling.  

Brian’s pleasure affecting him more than he thought possible.

Even without looking, he could tell his cock was leaking pre-cum.  

With a surge of confidence, Dan wrapped his other hand around Brian’s cock and began to stroke vigorously.

Brian cried out in pleasure.  His hips lifting off the table.  

Dan kept his hold, his own hips thrusting into the air, in time with his finger, imagining himself on the table.

Above Brian.

Fucking him.

He wondered if Brian would let him.

Dan shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts.

Slipping another finger inside Brian, the older man cried out once more, causing Dan’s body to shiver with satisfaction.

Next time.

Definitely next time.

He’d fuck Brian.

Brian could barely think. The pleasure too much.

He should’ve known that those long fingers of Dan’s would easily reach his prostate.

Dan probably didn’t even know he had found it.  

Why else would he be hitting it repeatedly, making Brian lose his fucking mind?

The heat was building fast.

His core tightening.

He was going to, going to…

Brian tried to warn Dan but his mouth had a mind of its own.  

He could do nothing but moan and desperately gasp for air.

With a shout, Brian’s back arched, his hips lifting off of the table.

His cock pulsed in Dan’s hand, as he came.  

Several stripes of cum painted his chest and stomach, dribbling over Dan’s hand.  His ass tightly clenching around Dan’s fingers.

He barely heard Dan’s choked shout, amongst the explosion of colors in his mind.

Collapsing back onto the table, Brian’s head lolled weakly to the side.  

He vaguely felt Dan releasing his softening cock and removing his fingers from inside him.

Slowly opening his eyes, he looked at his partner.  

Dan was shaking, staring down at his stomach and chest.  

Brian’s eyes widened.

Dan had cum on him.

And...it wasn’t Brian’s.

He had come hands free, without any stimulation.

Unbelievable.

Dan looked up from his body, staring at Brian.  

His glistening eyes wide with fear.  Tears threatening to spill over.

Brian immediately sat up, climbing off the table, ignoring his weakened state.

He pulled Dan into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

“It’s okay, Danny.  It’s okay.”  He murmured, running his hands up and down his back.

Dan buried his face into Brian’s neck.  The tears leaking out.

“I’m sorry.  I-I’m so fucking sorry.”  He sobbed.

“No, Danny it’s okay. Don’t be sorry.  It’s not your fault.” Brian assured him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Dan repeated over and over.

It had been some time since Dan’s last panic attack.  

They had discovered that the main trigger was the intensity of Dan’s own emotions in regards to Brian.

He still wasn’t used to feeling so much for one person.

Feeling so much for Brian.

Those feelings tended to clash with a lot of the internalized issues he still struggled with.

For him to come from only giving Brian pleasure, it scared him what that meant.

What that said about him.

Brian in a way could understand.  

He felt strongly for Dan too.  

Sometimes it worried him, just how much he loved Danny.  

How much he devoted himself to him.  

How much he was willing to sacrifice for him.  

It was as scary as it was exhilarating.

He could understand.

Brian continued whispering comforting words as Dan cried in his arms.

Several more minutes passed before Dan calmed down.  

He pulled slightly away, wiping his face clear of the tears with the back of his hands.

Brian looked up at him.

“Are you okay?”

Dan nodded.

“Yeah.  Fuck man.  Look at me ruining your birthday with my fucking issues.”  He said with a watery laugh.

Brian smiled lightly, shaking his head.

“You didn’t ruin my birthday, Danny.”

Dan gave him a skeptical look.  

Brian just shrugged looking back at the massage table.

“You just gave me probably the best orgasm of my life.  In my opinion, that’s the opposite of ruining.”

Dan chuckled, leaning back against Brian.  

“So you liked your gift, huh?”

Brian smiled, leaning up and placing a small kiss on Dan’s flushed cheek.

“I loved it.  Thank you, Danny.”

Dan laughed again, pulling Brian closer.

“You’re welcome.”

The two stood there in silence, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

They knew they would eventually have to address what happened but for now it could wait.

For now, they could take comfort in each other and enjoy celebrating the rest of Brian’s birthday.

Everything else could wait.


	38. Accidental Confessions

Dan leaned back on his elbows and stared up at the star-filled night sky. 

He took a deep breath, taking in the fresh clean air.  Something he didn't have a chance to do often, at least not in a smog filled city like L.A.

He glanced over to see Brian sitting cross-legged next to him.  His back hunched as he picked at the soft grass.

The two of them were in Portland, tying up some last minute details regarding the new NSP album set to release in a couple of weeks.

Dan had been feeling restless in their hotel room and randomly decided he wanted to go stargazing.

Brian found himself unable to refuse Dan's puppy dog eyes and they found themselves sitting together on a hill, in a secluded area just outside of the city.

He had to admit though, it was pretty relaxing.

To just sit out there with his best friend and not have to think about work or anything else.

Enjoying each other's company.

It was nice.

"Funny how things work out."  Dan suddenly said, his voice cutting through the night air, pulling Brian from his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"  Brian asked.

Dan shrugged, sitting up and crossing his legs.

"You know, how our lives have changed.  With NSP and Grumps.  How things worked out for the both of us.  Meeting you, starting the band, meeting Arin, starting Grumps.  It's been crazy."

Dan looked back up at the sky.

"It feels like yesterday, that I was borrowing money, working dead end jobs, performing with failing bands and just struggling...all the time.  To think back to those times and see where I am now."

Dan's eyes glanced over at Brian.

"Where I am with you. At a point where we're back together again after having a whole fucking country and ocean between us and to be...we're actually successful.  It's crazy to think about.  That our dreams are coming true."

Dan looked over at Brian with a grateful smile.

"You never gave up on me or this band.  I don't think I ever thanked you, man."

Brian snorted.

"I should be the one thanking you.  Meeting you has completely changed my life, cause not only do I now have one of my closest friends ever, I was able to quit my job in England. The level of success that we've had and are continuing to have, it's fucking amazing.  And just being able to do this with you, full-time, seeing you everyday, it makes all of the difference.

Dan chuckled, his cheeks flushing red.

"Seriously, Danny.  You refused to give up and that inspired me to put my all into this band too.  I hadn't realized until I moved back, just how much I missed you."

Dan's smile widened, leaning over and nudging Brian with his shoulder.

"Looking back on it all, it's no wonder I fell in love with you."  Brian said with a soft laugh.

A sharp intake of air caused him to trail off, his eyes lazily shifting over towards his partner.

Dan was staring at him, eyes impossibly wide, his skin a shade paler.

Brian frowned at him in confusion. 

Why was Dan looking at him like that? 

As if Brian had said something odd.

Brian paused, replaying what he had just been saying. 

Rambling really.

Something he tended to do when he was on a roll and not really thinking about what he was saying.  Just letting it flow out.

Dan was such an avid listener that it was easy to let his guard down and just talk on and on and Dan, well, he would just let him.

One of the reasons he and Dan got along so well.

So what had he said to surprise Dan so throu-

Brian froze.

His eyes slowly widening as he stared at Dan.

He didn't.

There was no way.

Brian couldn't be that stupid.

To reveal his deepest, most closely guarded secret.

Had he really just...no he couldn't have.

But there was no other reason for Dan to look at him like that.

To nervously look away from him, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

He did.

Shit.

Brian had revealed his feelings for Dan.

That he was in love with him.

Brian slowly turned away and stared blankly at nothing.

"Fuck."  He whispered.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." 

He repeated the word like a mantra, his hands reaching up and tightly gripping his hair.

He was so fucking stupid!

How the hell did he go from sharing his appreciation for Dan and their band to telling Dan he was in love with him?

He was supposed to be smarter than this!

Brian could feel his breathing speeding up.  Coming out in increasingly shorter gasps.

His chest was tightening, his face twisted up in a grimace.

He fucked up!

He ruined everything!

Brian's eyes darted back and forth, not focusing on anything, his mind in chaos.

He needed to get a grip!

Do something!

Fix this!

He needed to fix this!

He had to do something to fix this!

He couldn't lose Dan!

Not over this!

A joke?

That's it!

Turn it into a joke. 

That was what he was best at.

He forced out a laugh, releasing the tight grip on his hair, dropping his hands back down to rest on his knees.

If his movements were overly stiff, he didn't notice.

"What even am I saying?" 

Another forced laugh.

"Sorry Danny, I seemed to have misspoken.  What I meant to say was, it's no wonder I've lasted this lon-"

"Don't." 

Dan interrupted, his voice barely above a whisper.

Brian's mouth snapped shut as he stared at Dan, who kept his gaze straight ahead.

The silence stretched between them.

Finally Dan turned towards him, a sad smile on his face.

"Don't make it into a joke."  He said.

"Don't lie to me, Brian...not about this."

Brian swallowed around the lump that had somehow lodged in his throat.

He looked away, avoiding Dan's eyes.  Feeling a wave of shame come over him.

Whether it was shame for his feelings or for trying to hide them, he didn't know.

It didn't matter.

Dan now knew.

He knew Brian's feelings.

The feelings he had hid for years.

His feelings of love for his partner.

His best friend.

Brian could do nothing but wait for the rejection he was sure was coming.

Hopefully it wouldn't hurt too bad.

That they could still continue on, at least with their band.

Brian would never forgive himself if his unconventional feelings brought an end to Dan's dreams.

So deep in his thoughts, Brian couldn't help but jump at the hand that suddenly covered his.

Slowly turning his head, he met Dan's gaze.

He was still looking at him with that sad smile.

Brian felt his chest clench further. 

He bit his lip, feeling Dan's hand curl tightly around his own.

"Don't worry, Brian."  Dan said, his voice low and quiet.

"You didn't fuck anything up.  Not us or our band."

Brian didn't respond.

He didn't dare breath.

He'd have to be even more of an idiot to not here the unsaid 'but'.

Dan took a breath and looked away, glancing up at the night sky.  Once more taking in all of the stars.

His smile widened slightly.

Brian couldn't help but notice he was still holding his hand.

He wasn't sure what was happening but he didn't dare let himself hope.

Hope that Dan could possibly return his feelings.

"Give me some time."  Dan said, his voice cutting through the heavy silence.

His hand then shifted, lacing his and Brian's fingers together.

Brian felt his throat once more close up.

Was Dan really...?

"Let me figure some shit out."

Brian cautiously nodded. 

Too afraid to say anything, less he break the fragile moment between them.

Shatter the hope that was, without his permission, welling up in his chest.

"Figure out how I feel." 

Dan then looked back at him, his smile spreading becoming more genuine.

"All I ask is that you stick with me, no matter what happens. No matter what I decide."

His gaze suddenly hardened.

"Can you do that for me, Brian?  Will you stay with me?"

Brian swallowed again, his head nodding, a small cautious smile forming on his lips.

His hand squeezed the one tightly clutching his own, causing Dan's eyes to soften.

"Of course, Danny.  As long as you'll have me, I'll be here."


	39. Bare Face

Brian didn’t think too much of it the first time it happened.

Because he, in a way, could understand.

It had been a while after all. 

But after the fifth time, he was starting to wonder if something more was going on.

He subtly watched out of the corner of his eye as Dan walked out of the engineering room.  Coming out from his Grump session for a break.

He continued to watch, pretending to type on his laptop, as Dan grabbed a water bottle off of one of the desks and made a straight line towards him.

Brian didn’t react when he sat down in the open chair next to him. 

He only looked up when Dan leaned into his side and he felt long fingers brushing lightly against his face.

Again.

Brian worked to fight the blush that threatened to form on his cheeks, with minimal results.

He had absolutely no hope the first couple of times, resulting in Dan smiling at him with amusement, while he sputtered and struggled to regain his composure.

It wasn’t often that Dan caught him off guard.  But when he did, it seemed to be without any real effort on his part.

Maybe it was because of the intimacy of the action. 

Dan was an affectionate kind of guy, not shying away from most platonic touches with his friends and loved ones.

But his sudden fascination with Brian’s face was throwing him for a loop.

Brian had had some form of a beard for a little over a year and had finally decided to shave it off. 

Everyone had been in some way, surprised at the change.  He had received the usual comments of looking younger, and forgotten what he looked like and the cutes and handsomes.

It was Dan’s reaction that shocked him. 

Dan had stared at Brian, his eyes wide and jaw slack. 

Before Brian could make a joke, Dan’s hands were on his face, cradling it.  Dan’s own face inches from his own.

Brian could feel the warmth of air, passing from between Dan’s lips as he quietly mouthed ‘Wow’ to himself.  His hands caressing over Brian’s smooth skin.

Brian had been frozen in shock. 

At the closeness, the touch, the sheer intimacy of Dan’s actions.

Within seconds, Dan had reduced Brian to an awkward teenager with his first crush.

Dan had obviously noticed the affect he was having on Brian, and seemed ecstatic to have something over him for once.

Throughout the day, he came up with all kinds of excuses to touch Brian’s face.  From the usual, ‘you got a bit of something on your face. I’ll get it.’, to the ‘How did you get it so smooth? I’m jealous.’, to the no reason at all touches.

No matter how hard he tried, Brian couldn’t build up a good resistance to the attention.

Partly because he loved the attention from Dan and partly because of his pride.

He was usually the one to mess with other, pushing them to their limits.

Dan had found a button of his, and was mercilessly pressing it. 

Brian’s pride wouldn’t let him give in and tell Dan to stop, knowing his reputation with the other’s was slowly crumbling before their eyes.

He didn’t want to give in to the nickname, “Captain Dish It Out but Can’t Take It.” 

So, he let Dan continue.  It wasn’t like it was harmful in anyway.

At least not physically.

The intimate touches were wreaking havoc on Brian’s emotional and mental state.

He had kept his feelings for Dan hidden for years.  Not wanting to risk their friendship.

But he wondered how long he could keep them buried with Dan’s current actions. 

He knew he was just joking around, trying to get a rise out of him.

A complete reversal of their roles.  A bit of deserved payback.

Brian should be able to take it but his feelings were getting in the way.

And Dan was getting bolder.

No longer just hand touches but pressing his own face against Brian’s.  Small kisses on the cheek.

The melodic laugh that would slip from his mouth, seeing usually stoic Brian’s face bright red.

The day couldn’t end any sooner. 

Brian was more than ready to go home, grab a beer and recompose himself.  He was even considering not shaving the next morning.

Anything to keep him from the torment Dan was unknowingly raining on him.

But it wasn’t meant to be and Dan invited himself over to hang out.

Brian could never say no to Dan.

Dan was leaning back on the couch, feet up on the coffee table , flipping through the movies and shows on Hulu.

Brian came in with a bowl of popcorn and two bottles of tea.  Placing them on the table, he took a seat next to Dan, keeping a fair amount of space between them.

Finding a movie, Dan tossed the remote to the side and reached over, wrapping an arm around Brian’s shoulders.

Brian let out a yelp as he was pulled into Dan’s side, his hand already on Brian’s face.  Fingertips lightly stroking his skin.

Once again, Brian’s face lit up.  He tried to pull free but Dan held him firmly against him.

Brian was very confused. 

They weren’t at work.  There wasn’t any reason to keep up the bit.  The teasing. 

Who was Dan performing for?

“I know what you’re thinking, Brian.”  Dan suddenly said.

He looked down at Brian with a small smile.

“Wondering why I’m still doing this, when it’s just us.”

Brian didn’t answer. 

After all, Dan was right.  He was wondering.

“It’s actually not that hard.”  Dan said. 

He then leaned down and before Brian could question him, he felt a pair of warm lips press against his own.

It only lasted a couple of seconds and Dan was pulling back.  A shy smile on his face.  Light blush dusting his cheeks.

Brian stared up at him, his eyes blinking owlishly.

It looked like it was going to be a long night.


	40. Turning The Tables

“Who’s my sexy widdle baby?”

Dan frowns, from his seat on the couch.

He is not in the mood.

“Brian, stop.”

“Come on Danny, just say it.” Brian presses, getting in Dan’s personal space.

“You’re my sexy widdle baby. Easy.”

Dan rolls his eyes.

“I’m not fuckin’ sayin’…Brian for real, stop.”

“Aw, is widdle baby cranky?” Brian says with a laugh. “Daddy’s here. It’s okay.“

Dan lets out a frustrated sigh. Sometimes Brian was just so…insufferable.

Dan looks around. It’s only him, Brian, Barry and Suzy in the office.

"Maybe baby needs his baba.” Brian continues. His voice taking on a condescending tone.

Dan’s eyes narrow. Fuck it. Dan stands up, towering over Brian.

“You wanna fuckin’ play? Then let’s play.” He growls, placing a large hand on Brian’s shoulder.

“On your knees.”

Brian blinks.

He’s suddenly kneeling on the wooden floor. Confused as to how he got there.

He looks up to see Dan unbuckling his belt. A stern expression on his face.

“Daddy’s got something for ya.”

Brian’s face heats up, seeing Dan pull out his half hard cock.

Dan looks down at him expectantly, not caring that they aren’t alone.

Brian swallows.

He’s embarrassed and oddly eager.

He may have gone too far and maybe that’s okay.


	41. What You Gave Me(in universe)

Danny's hand clenched slightly around the microphone. 

He watched with a wistful smile as his younger version flipped off the boy who had been bullying him. 

As the portal continued to close, Danny turned back to the screaming crowd before him. 

Sparing one last glance to his past self, who was smiling gratefully at a small piece of paper, Danny launched back into the still hyped concert energy surrounding him.

Danny could never forget.

He was the star tonight.

\------------------------------------------------------

Nudging open the door, and walking into the dressing room, Danny untied and shrugged off his cape. 

Running a hand through his messy curls he plopped onto the nearby couch with a huff.

He had forgotten how tiring tours were.  Part of the reason he didn't do them often.  But despite his weariness, he could still feel the energy buzzing through his body. 

The high he would always get, having a crowd of thousands cheering for him. 

Going back in time and seeing his younger self was an added plus.

Danny looked up, watching his partner Ninja Brian enter the room, shutting and locking the door behind him, before yanking off his mask.

Ninja Brian was very picky about who he let see his face. 

A smile crept back across Danny's face, knowing he was one of the lucky few allowed the privilege.

Tossing the mask onto a table and grabbing a bottle of water out of the mini fridge, Ninja Brian joined him on the couch. 

Danny relaxed further into the couch, feeling the familiar tingle of their link connecting.

 _"How are you feeling?"_ Ninja Brian asked, opening the bottle of water and taking a couple of sips before passing it over to Danny.

Danny nodded his thanks, drinking his fill before handing the bottle back.

He shrugged, thinking over the question.

"I feel good.  Real good.  Satisfied." 

Danny then looked down, absentmindedly picking at the spandex of his outfit.

"I remember what it was like, you know.  Feeling alone. Like an outcast.  Wanting to find somewhere to belong."

Ninja Brian looked away, a frown marring his expression.

 _"I understand."_ He said.

"I guess, I just wanted to give him hope.  Something I didn't feel for a long time.  A hint that things would get better."  Danny paused, his gaze taking on a distant look.

"That I would get better."

The room fell into silence. 

Both men thinking of their separate but shared pasts and the struggles they each had to overcome.

After a few more minutes, Ninja Brian looked to Danny.

_"Why didn't you tell him?"_

Danny's eyebrows creased.  Deepening into a frown.

He didn't ask what he was talking about.

Danny already knew.

_"Becoming a Ninja.  The clan."  Ninja Brian then paused, his gaze falling to the floor._

_"...Me."_

Danny let out a heavy sigh. 

He had thought about it.  Letting his past self know what was coming.  The hardships and pain he had to go through. 

He could have prevented it.  Planted a seed.

Placed younger Danny on a different path. 

One that wouldn't lead to a life of bloodshed.

"I couldn't."

Ninja Brian sent him a confused look.

Danny continued on, staring at one of the promotional NSP posters on the table.

"He-I needed to go through that.  Needed to experience it."

Ninja Brian just stared.  He didn't understand.

Danny had the chance to change his own history but didn't want to.

He had only wanted to give his younger self hope for the future.

Which was really the only reason for Ninja Brian agreeing to the whole idea in the first place.

Playing around with time, was tricky business and after the 6969 fiasco, Ninja Brian was understandably hesitant to grant Danny's wishes.

Danny had been in their living room, staring at an old picture of himself. 

He had said he wished he could just let himself know.

To not give up.

That it'll all get better.

Ninja Brian had been touched by Danny's sincerity and revealed a technique he had learned long ago, but had never used.

The catch was that he needed an immense amount of energy to pull it off.

Danny had been excited once Ninja Brian had told him.  He jumped right into planning a new NSP tour.  He was sure the energy from their fans could be channeled. 

Ninja Brian had been surprised Danny came up with such a solid plan.  Not only could he channel the crowds energy into the technique but Danny could also show his younger self what was in store for his future.

The plan had gone off without a hitch.  It took until the fourth show on the tour for Ninja Brian to gather enough energy but it worked. 

Danny had a wonderful time, inspiring his younger self, singing one of his few personal songs.

The kid even surprised him, when Ninja Brian had tossed him one of their spare electric guitars.  Danny didn't remember being that good but he wasn't complaining.

He was having a blast.

Danny and his younger self really were 'rad as fuck on the inside'.

But all too soon, they were sending younger Danny back to his own time. The one downside to the technique.  Ninja Brian could only hold the time rip open for a limited amount of time.

They continued their concert as if nothing had happened.

Which didn't really matter.  The crowd weren't even phased by Danny and Ninja Brian’s  brief disappearance and return with a smaller Danny. And the smaller Danny's sudden departure.

They, no doubt, had seen weirder. 

Especially when it came to Ninja Sex Party and TWRP.

"He needs to meet you."  Danny suddenly said, pulling Ninja Brian from his thoughts.

 _"What?"_  

Danny looked at him, with a wide smile.

"Meeting you, Brian. It has to happen."

Ninja Brian still wasn't following, then it dawned on him.  His expression shifted to a grimace.

_"Right.  You need me for the music."_

Danny's smile vanished.

"What?  No.  That's not true at all Brian."

Ninja Brian glanced at Danny out of the corner of his eye.

_"Then why?  There's no reason for you to go through all of that, just to meet me."_

Danny sighed, leaning back.  He didn't want to get into this.  

They were going to a whole other level of personal but Ninja Brian needed to know.

Needed to know just how important he really was to Danny.

"You gave me hope."  He said.

The shocked expression on Ninja Brian's face was quite the sight to see.  Danny barely held himself from laughing right out.

 _"W-What?"_ Ninja Brian stuttered.

Danny shrugged, his lips curling up at the corners.

"Just what I said.  You gave me hope.  I was in a dark place before I met you.  When we were paired together, at first, all I could think about was staying ahead of you. Stronger."

Ninja Brian nodded.  He understood the feeling. 

He had come from a different clan and his strength and skills rivaled Danny's, who was the number one ninja at the time.  It was a strategy to keep them pushing for further heights. 

Putting the strongest together.  Making them rivals.  Looking back on it, Ninja Brian could see it for it's true cruelty.

Using blades to sharpen each other, until one or both of them break.

The elders didn't count on Ninja Brian being loyal to a fault though.

Even through it all.  All of the meddling, they became more than just rivals. 

Blurring the line into friends.

"But I got to know you.  You always had my back.  No matter what.  You made me feel like I wasn't alone in this world.  Just an empty tool for others to use.  And it made me wonder.  If there was more to life than being a Ninja?  Did we really have to kill to live?"

Danny lifted his arm, grabbing Ninja Brian's shoulder and pulling him into his side.

"Could you and I have a life that we can live without regrets?" 

Ninja Brian nodded to himself.  He had thought over the same things before too. 

After his banishment from his first clan. 

It was Danny who gave it voice. 

A voice for the both of them.

And then action.

Action that led to their current life.

Danny leaned into his side, pressing his head into the crook of Ninja Brian's neck.

"It was because of you.  We're here because of you.  I never thanked you.  For everything."

Ninja Brian's fidgeted, feeling his skin heating up.

He hadn't expected this.  For Danny to be so open and touchy.

It was oddly intimate.

Ninja Brian couldn't find it in himself to mind the closeness.

 _"You don't need to thank me, Danny."_ He said, trying not to squirm in Danny's hold.

Danny smiled.  His curls hiding his face from Ninja Brian's view. 

He could feel his partner's feelings, once again leaking through their mental connection. 

Practically broadcasting his current emotions.

Emotions that were slowly aligning with Danny's.

It made Danny feel warm inside. 

Like he could do this.

Push against the barrier holding him back.

Back from what he truly wanted.

Who he wanted.

"Thank you for being there for me.  For being my best friend.  For staying by my side."

Danny lifted his head up, and stared into Ninja Brian's wide, bright blue eyes.

He leaned forward, forcing his way through the barrier.

The barrier that kept him from what he and Ninja Brian wanted.

And softly pressed their lips together.

Pulling back, his smile widened as Ninja Brian's face turned a shade darker.

The feelings of embarrassment and joy flowing into him.

Wrapping around Danny in a cocoon of new love.

"Brian. Thank you for giving me hope."

 


	42. Care Of You

Brian let out a soft groan, his eyes cracking open, meeting amused brown eyes. 

A soft chuckle reached his ears as he tried to sit up, only to fall back with a huff onto the bed. 

“Mm-sshut up.”  He slurred, closing his eyes once more. 

Dan just shook his head, continuing to run the cool wash cloth over Brian’s  chest and stomach, gently cleaning his heated body. 

“You shouldn’t push yourself, Bri.”  Dan said.  “We’ve talked about this.  Just relax.” 

Dan dipped the cloth once more into the bowl of water on the nightstand and wrung it out before starting on Brian’s inner thighs.  Cleaning the lingering lube and cum. 

Brian just grunted, helpfully spreading his legs, giving Dan better access. 

His mind was still very fuzzy.  Hardly able to comprehend what Dan was doing.  Not really aware of his surroundings.  His focus still narrowed down to Dan’s presence. 

The only thing that mattered.  That Dan was there with him. 

Distantly, Brian knew he was still partially in subspace.  The only explanation for why his brilliant mind was feeling so sluggish.   

Dan’s presence and touch the only things keeping him grounded.  Slowly pulling him out of the tunnel vision of everything Dan. 

The two of them had been dabbling into the world of Dom/Sub scenes.  After being a couple for nearly two years, they were exploring some of their deeper desires.   

Mainly in the area of giving up control.  Leaving themselves helpless and vulnerable.  Completely depending on the other.  Something both of them were very interested in. 

Dan had no trouble giving up control to Brian.  He would reach subspace in a surprisingly short amount of time.

Brian loved the feeling of having Dan so dependent on him.  Having his full unrestrained trust.  Pushing him to where he needed to go and carefully bringing him back. 

They had found that Brian was a natural dom. 

Of course he was. 

Dan placed the cloth back into the bowl.  Lifting the covers, he pulled them over Brian’s body, joining beneath and pressing in close, trying to quell the sudden shivering going through his partner.   

Wrapping his arms around Brian, shifting until he was lying partially on top of Dan.  His head now resting on Dan's chest.  The shivers slowly began to fade. 

It wasn’t anything new. 

Brian was still having trouble with being submissive and going into subspace.  It took more effort from Dan than the other way around.  Being more harder on Brian than usual to help him completely let go and reach that headspace.   

Once he reached it though, Brian became even more helpless than Dan.  Relying on and focused on nothing but Dan.   

It was nerve wracking at first.  To have someone as strong as Brian so dependent on him.  He was afraid of messing up.  Afraid of breaking Brian.   

But they both figured it out.  Learning from their mistakes and making sure to voice and communicate their worries and concerns with each other. 

Dan ran a hand through Brian’s hair, placing a soft kiss against his temple. 

He had never thought he’d be able to be a proper dom for Brian but it seemed he was wrong.  He could care for Brian just as well as he cared for Dan. 

Like they were made for each other. 

Compatible and ways he hadn’t ever thought possible. 

"Mmm-l-love you."   

Dan looked down to see Brian's heavily lidded eyes, staring up at him.  There was still a glaze in his normally clear blue eyes.   

Still partially in subspace. 

It took Brian much longer to fully come back than Dan. 

Dan smiled, pulling Brian closer.  Lifting his chin and pressing a small kiss to his lips. 

"Love you too, Brian.  Get some rest.  I'll be here." 

Brian's lips quirked up in a tired but grateful smile, and allowed his eyes to fall shut again.   

Dan was with him and wouldn't leave him alone in his vulnerable state.  

He was safe. 

He was cared for. 

He was loved.


	43. Nightmares Hold (in-universe)

Ninja Brian sat up with a start.  Eyes wide and heart pounding.   

Sweat poured down the side of his flushed face.

His head snapped from side to side, taking in his surroundings. 

He let out a heavy sigh, allowing his body to fall back.  Back onto the soft surface of his bed.

Ninja Brian was at home, in his room. 

It had just been a dream.

Ninja Brian frowned, mentally shaking his head.

No, not a dream.

A nightmare.

The worst he’s had in years.

Running a hand through his damp hair, Ninja Brian looked around his room again.  Taking in the safe familiarity of his room. 

A stark contrast to the bloody battlefield his mind had conjured up.

It wasn’t the first time his mind drifted back to that day.  Where everything that could went wrong.

\---------------------------------------------------

There was no way they could have anticipated such a well thought out ambush.  Ninja Brian wished he could say he did but he had been caught off guard too.

The aliens that Danny had played peace ambassador to, seemed to be satisfied with the terms and conditions set in the treaty.  They had even had a celebratory party over the results.  With the leader, even offering his daughter to Danny, who politely refused in a rare show of chivalry.

Who could’ve predicted an assassination attempt several weeks later?  That the leader of the aliens would go back on his word and accuse Danny of trying to seduce his daughter. 

They weren’t even given the chance to challenge the obvious lies, before Ninja Brian, Danny and Egoraptor were swarmed with vengeful aliens. 

That battle had been the second closest that Ninja Brian had come to death.  The first he didn’t like to think about.  Ego and Danny had had a close call too. 

Being less skilled than Danny and Ninja Brian, Ego was targeted.  Most of Ninja Brian’s injuries came from protecting Danny and Ego.  Danny received his near fatal blow from taking an attack head-on meant for Ninja Brian.

If it weren’t for T/W/R/P showing up and tipping the tides, Ninja Brian was sure he, Ego and Danny would have died. 

The three of them spent months in the hospital, healing from their injuries.

 ------------------------------------------------------------

Ninja Brian sat back up, throwing the covers off his body and climbed out of bed.  He didn’t think he was getting back to sleep tonight. 

The images of Danny and Ego’s lifeless bodies were burned into his mind. 

Nightmares were never forgiving.

Always leaving him feeling weak and vulnerable.

With a feeling of dread lodged deep in his chest.

Ninja Brian needed to see Danny.

The only way to calm himself back down.

Know that he was alive and well.

Opening the door to his bedroom, Ninja Brian let out a startled sound.

There, standing on the other side with a hand raised in a knocking position, was a very haggard looking Danny.

Danny’s eyes widened.

“Oh!  Hey, Brian.”  He said, his hand slowly dropping to his side.  “Didn’t know you were awake.”

Ninja Brian raised an eyebrow.  About to point out that Danny should have sensed his chakra but refrained, realizing he hadn’t sensed Danny either. 

Neither one of them were fully recovered from that battle. 

A six month old battle.

And it seemed both of them were still on edge.

Danny began to fidget under Ninja Brian’s unwavering gaze, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“Well, um…I didn’t want anything…I just…”  He started, turning around.  “I’ll, uh, get back to bed.  Goodnight Bri-“

Danny was cut off, as Ninja Brian grabbed his arm, stopping his awkward retreat. 

Feeling a familiar tingle in the back of his mind, Danny turned back, looking at Ninja Brian curiously.

“Brian?”

 _“Don’t go.”_ Ninja Brian then looked off to the side, avoiding Danny’s questioning eyes.  _“Stay…with me.  The dreams…I can’t…”_

Ninja Brian trailed off.  His eyes tightly closing.  Feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

To reveal such a weakness.  But he couldn’t let this continue.  He was drowning in despair.  Danny’s presence was the only thing to give him a sense of peace.

The reason most nights he’d spend sleeping on the floor next to Danny’s bed.  Leaving in the morning just before he was caught.

He needed to get past this and maybe letting Danny know could help in some way.

Danny stared at Ninja Brian with wide eyes. 

He knew it must be bad if Ninja Brian was willing to appear weak before Danny.  He tended to hold onto the law of the ninja. 

Part of the reason Danny never said anything about Ninja Brian sneaking into his room every other night.  Having him there, helped Danny sleep too.

It seemed he was on his way to Danny’s room tonight too.

Danny was suddenly glad, he decided to try coming to Ninja Brian’s room for a change or he’d never have found out how much turmoil his partner was in.

The nightmares were becoming too much for them both. 

Reaching out his hand, Danny gently cupped Ninja Brian’s cheek, turning him back to face him.

Offering an understanding smile, he stepped closer, wrapping an arm around Ninja Brian pulling him close.

“Of course, I’ll stay.”  He said.

Ninja Brian looked up at him in shock.  He hadn’t really expected Danny to agree.

Maybe Danny needed Ninja Brian as much as Ninja Brian needed Danny.

Lips curving up in a small smile, Ninja Brian led them back into his bedroom, Danny closing the door behind them.

With only a bit of awkwardness, they both climbed into Ninja Brian’s bed, Danny having shed his kimono, leaving him only in a pair of boxer briefs, compared to Ninja Brian’s training pants.

The two settled down, facing the other, eyes, locked together.  Both wondering who would cross the next line.

Turned out it was Danny. 

Of course it was.

“Bri…can I…”Danny slowly reached a hand out, crossing the couple of feet between them. 

Ninja Brian nodded.

_“Please.”_

Danny immediately closed the distance between them.  Pressing his and Ninja Brian’s bare chests against each other, drawing soft gasps from the both.

Ninja Brian’s arms immediately wrapped around Danny, pulling him even closer, burying his head in the mess of curls, taking deep shuddering breaths. 

Danny wrapped his own arms around Ninja Brian, tangling their legs together, closing every bit of space between them.

“It’s okay, Brian.  We’re both okay.”  He mumbled, his body shivering from the close contact.

 _“I saw…I saw your body…It was…It was…”_ Ninja Brian trailed off, choking back a sob.

“It wasn’t real.  Those nightmares…our nightmares.  None of it was real.”  Danny said with shaky reassurance. 

“We’re both here.  Alive.  Together.  We’re alright, Brian.”

Ninja Brian nodded, feeling himself and Danny too, calming down.  He shifted, meeting Danny’s eyes once more.  Seeing his own fear, worry and love reflected back at him.

Without thinking, Ninja Brian leaned forward, pressing his lips against Danny’s.  He had a second of panic before he felt Danny pressing back, returning the kiss. 

Ninja Brian sighed heavily as they broke apart, settling back down.  He could feel himself becoming drowsy.  Emotions tended to do that to him.  A glance at Danny showed the same thing, his eyes blinking rapidly trying to keep them open.

Danny lifted a hand, combing it through Ninja Brian’s hair. 

“Goodnight, Brian…I love you.”  He whispered, his eyes falling shut.

Ninja Brian smiled, finally feeling the last of the dreadful feeling vanish from within him.

He kissed Danny’s forehead before allowing his own eyes to fall shut, giving in to his exhaustion.

_“I love you too, Danny.”_


	44. Love Enough (in universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in direct response to the 'Heart Boner' music video  
> pining Ninja Brian was in full force

Danny slowly pushed open the partially ajar door.  

Walking into the room, he couldn’t help but feel his chest clench as he looked around.  

Save for the furniture, the room was empty.

Danny could feel his breathing quicken.  He didn’t want to believe it.  

He had figured that Ninja Brian had gone on one of his training trips.   Danny hadn’t really noticed his partners absence, having been completely enthralled by his new girlfriend.  

Thinking of the date, Danny suppressed a wince. Realizing he hadn’t seen Ninja Brian for weeks now.  

He probably still wouldn’t have noticed if not for the sudden migraine that had struck him earlier in the day.  

At first he wasn’t sure what happened.  But then he felt it.  The growing hole in his heart.  

A Ninja Brian shaped hole.

Danny’s mental link with Ninja Brian had been severed.

He could no longer feel him.

Entering the bedroom, he rarely stepped foot in, drove it home.

Ninja Brian was gone.

Danny plopped down on the edge of the bare mattress, leaning forward, cradling his head in his hands, gripping his hair tightly.

How could he let this happen?

Ninja Brian had left and Danny had no doubt it was his fault.

He knew of Ninja Brian’s feelings for him.  How could he not?  Danny wasn’t that oblivious.

But he had thought Ninja Brian understood.  That Danny didn’t feel the same way. 

He seemed content just staying by Danny’s side. Just being best friends and partners.

Like always.

Danny thought of his girlfriend.  The one he knew unintentionally drove his best friend away.

She was different from all of the other girls he’d dated before.  Their relationship felt like the real deal. 

He loved her.

And...he felt happy.

For the first time in a while.

But Ninja Brian...

Danny groaned, remembering a phone call from Ego/raptor a few days ago.  He had been asking how Ninja Brian was doing.  Saying he had come by and given him some of his belongings.

Danny hadn’t thought anything of it at the time, waving off Ego’s concern.  Saying something about that was just how Ninja Brian was sometimes.

When deep in his heart he knew what he was saying wasn’t true.

Making up excuses so he wouldn’t have to face the truth.

He had to face it now.

Danny’s connection to Ninja Brian was gone.  The empty hole within that used to house Ninja Brian’s presence.

Was no longer there.

The reality of what he had done now weighed heavily on him.

He had hurt Ninja Brian.

Again.

And it seemed, this time, it was for keeps.

When it came to Ninja Brian Danny always made such large missteps and didn’t understand why he behaved the way he did.

Why he made fun of his sexuality? Why he responded to his affection with barely concealed disgust?  Why he kept pushing Ninja Brian away?

What was wrong with him?

Why did he keep hurting someone he cared about?  

Danny stared hard at the bare white wall.  

What was he afraid of?

Suddenly the window opened, startling Danny from his self-reflection.

He silently watched as the subject of his current thoughts, climbed silently through the opening.  

Ninja Brian froze in place, seeing Danny sitting on the edge of the bed.

His eyes widened in surprise, before quickly looking away, his eyebrows creasing with worry.  

He began to turn back towards the window.

Danny jumped to his feet, rushing over and grabbing the sleeve of Ninja Brian’s gi.

“Brian wait!”

Ninja Brian stilled, slowly turning his head, looking down at Danny’s hand gripping his top.

He looked up at Danny with sorrow filled eyes and raised his hands.

_“Danny...please let go.”_ He signed.

Danny felt a sharp sting shoot through his chest.  

Ninja Brian hadn’t used sign language with him for years.  Preferring their mental connection.

Which was now gone.

Danny swallowed hard, his grip tightening.

“Brian...please don’t go.”  He said, his voice low and unsteady.

“I’-I’m sorry for hurting you.  With your feelings for me.  I could've handled it better...a lot better instead of treating you like a nuisance.”

Ninja Brian stared at Danny.  His eyes widening.  He hadn’t thought Danny would regret his actions.  

_“I thought you didn’t want me around anymore.  You’re happy now, right?”_

Danny released his hold, his arm falling limply back to his side, eyes trained on the plush carpet.  

Was he happy?

He thought he was.  He finally had what he wanted.  A beautiful woman who loved him for himself.  

He had even dressed in normal clothes for her, foregoing his usual kimonos.  

She was different.  He felt like she was the one. 

And that should be enough.  

More than enough.

So why was his chest aching so badly now that he knew that Ninja Brian was leaving him?

It didn’t feel like normal companionship. Nor friendship. Or a partnership.

What he was feeling?

For Ninja Brian.

Ninja Brian continued to watch Danny, seeing all of the various emotions play out over his face.

He hadn’t meant to run into him.  Ninja Brian wanted to leave quietly.   He entered Danny’s life as a ninja and wanted to leave as a ninja.

But he had forgotten a photo album in his closet, hidden behind a false section of wall.  It contained pictures all the way to the time he and Danny had deserted their clans.  It was something he treasured and didn’t want to leave it behind.

That was why he came back.  

Ninja Brian had figured Danny would still be with his girlfriend.  Still oblivious to Ninja Brian’s absence.  

He had not been prepared to run into Danny in his former bedroom.  He had wanted to make a clean break.  Not have to stare into those soft brown eyes again.  

Knowing that they would never look at him with the love he craved.  That he wished he was worthy of.  

No what he received from those eyes was nothing but annoyance and disdain.  

Danny didn’t want him around.  He didn’t need him.  He probably never needed him.  

Ninja Brian had been fooling himself for years.

It was time to move on.

He didn’t have a plan but he’d figure something out. 

For now he just needed to go.

Leave Danny and his past behind him.

For good.

Ninja Brian backed away a step, moving closer to the window.  He could try for the album another time.  Maybe when he was sure Danny was asleep or gone.

Danny looked up at the movement.  

Reacting on pure instinct, he flashed stepped directly in front of Ninja Brian, instantly closing the distance between them and wrapped his arms tightly around him.  

Ninja Brian flinched in his hold. Taken off guard.  It wasn’t often Danny used his ninjutsu skills

“I think I understand now.”  Danny murmured, lowering his head atop of Ninja Brian’s.

Ninja Brian tried to move out of his arms and look up at Danny, but was effortlessly held in place.  He had forgotten just how strong Danny could be.

“I was so fucking blind, this whole time.”  He continued, before shaking his head.

“No, not blind. Scared.”  

Ninja Brian managed to maneuver himself to look up at Danny, who was watching him with an intense expression.  

_“Scared?”_ He silently mouthed.

Danny’s eyes softened.  A small smile forming on his lips. Without a word, he reached up and slowly pulled Ninja Brian’s mask off, dropping it onto the floor.

The two stared at each other for what felt like several minutes, when it was only seconds.

“My feelings.”  Danny finally said, looking up and letting out a sigh before meeting Ninja Brian’s eyes again.

“My true feelings for you.”

Ninja Brian’s eyes widened.  His mouth falling partially open.  

_“What?”_ He mouthed.

Danny let out a humorless chuckle, shaking his head slightly.

He leaned his forehead against Ninja Brian’s.

“It all makes sense. I’ve been so fuckin’ stupid.  The feelings.  They’re the same.”

Ninja Brian continued to stare becoming more confused.  

What was Danny saying?

Danny met Ninja Brian’s eyes once more.  He loosened his hold.  His hand coming up to cup Ninja Brian’s stubble covered cheek.  

“Maybe it’s because this is the first time I’ve felt like this with a woman.  Why I couldn’t identify it before.”

A smile spread across Danny’s face. His eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

“What I feel for her...I feel for you too, Bri.”

Ninja Brian’s eyes widened further, his breathing picking up.  

Was Danny saying...

A tear slipped out of the corner of Danny’s eye, as he felt the much welcome and familiar tingle of their link reconnecting.

_“Danny?  W-What are you...saying?”_

Danny closed his eyes, causing several more tears to slip out, sliding down his still smiling cheeks.

He opened his eyes once more, staring into the bright blue depths of Ninja Brian’s.  Seeing the hope and barely hidden love within.  

“I love you, Brian.”  Danny said, leaning down and gently pressing his lips against Ninja Brian’s.

“I’ve always loved you.”


	45. Song For You (in universe)

Ninja Brian let out a tired sigh as he sat down at his keyboard.

Turning the device on, he played a couple of scales before opening up the binder next to him on the table and pulling out some rough sheet music, placing it on the music stand.

A few minutes later, Danny entered the home studio. Greeting Ninja Brian with a smile, he took up his place next to his partner on the piano bench.

“Ready to start this most awesome sesh, Bri?” Danny asked excitedly.

Ninja Brian glanced at Danny out of the corner of his eye, before giving a sharp, curt nod and returning his gaze back to the sheet music.

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out several crumpled pieces of paper. Unfolding the mess, he set them on the stand beside Ninja Brian’s sheet music.

The papers were covered in lyrics. Several words crossed out and notes in the margins, littered the surface of the pages.

Ninja Brian spared a half-interested look at the scribbled mess of words before he forced himself to focus back on his music.

The lyrics were a rough draft of Danny’s latest love song. He called it Heart Boner.

While on the surface, it sounded like a sweet heart felt song, looking at the lyrics it was just as crude as anything else Danny had written.

But combined with Ninja Brian’s choice of a soft rock-ballad tone, and Danny’s natural charm, the song came off more passionate and sensitive than anything they’ve ever created. At least not since ‘Why I Cry’ or ‘Objects of Desire’.

Just another love song to woo an unsuspecting girl for a, most likely, one night stand.

At least, that’s what Ninja Brian figured but he was no longer sure.

The current woman Danny was with, had been his longest relationship yet. Ninja Brian was used to a revolving door of women coming in and out of their home but this one, he could tell was different.

She was around so much, that even Ninja Brian had unintentionally come to know her. Something that he had never bothered with before.

And why should he? The women never lasted more than a few weeks at best. A couple of nights at worst.

But it’d been months since they started dating and even Danny was confiding in Ninja Brian that he believed she was the one.

From what he observed, Ninja Brian couldn’t disagree.

Which made helping Danny create the new song hurt all the more.

Ninja Brian knew he shouldn’t have let himself become so attached to Danny.

It had been just the two of them for so long, Ninja Brian couldn’t help but feel jealous.

Even with their on again off again, strictly physical relationship, Ninja Brian figured that could be enough for him.

He may never have Danny’s heart but he could always take comfort in the fact that Danny would never truly settle down and that he’d only want Ninja Brian by his side.

Looked like that was going to change.

For good.

Ninja Brian’s eyes slipped closed as he started to play and Danny began to sing.

_When I first looked in your eyes_

_You were more than just a beauty to me_

_All my senses shot straight up_

_I was rock hard emotionally_

Ninja Brian swallowed thickly, feeling tears stinging the corner of his eyes.

_The fact that you and I could plow_

_Is something I haven’t even thought about…starting now_

What he and Danny had was casual. A filler for the lulls between his dates.

_I’ve got a heart boner for you_

_I stand before you stiff and true_

How he wished that Danny felt the same towards him. How he wished he could be the one Danny serenaded to.

_I wanna blast a load of feelings onto you_

Expressing his love and affection through song and action.

_This heart boner’s for you_

How he wished.

So far gone in his own thoughts, Ninja Brian barely held himself back from flinching when he felt a hand rest on his upper thigh.

Opening his eyes, continuing to play the melody, he turned to see Danny staring at him. His brown eyes bright and full of emotion.

_You’ve helped me grow into a man_

_My shallowness is a thing of the past_

Ninja Brian’s eyes widened as Danny continued to sing. His eyes firmly on Ninja Brian. A small smile on his lips.

_I want to slam you with my empathy_

_And then I’ll rail you with my class_

Ninja Brian’s mind raced with confusion laced questions.

What was Danny doing? What was that expression?

_You’ve helped me find maturity_

Was he practicing? Practicing for when he’d sing the song for his girlfriend?

_I’ll be your wiener king, tee hee_

Why was he looking at Ninja Brian like that?

_I’ve got a heart boner tonight_

_Feel my love pants growing tight_

Ninja Brian’s hands were on auto-pilot, gliding over his keyboard. His eyes fixed on Danny, unable to look away from the clear sincerity aimed towards him.

_I wanna plug you with respect all through the night_

_I’ll bust a nut of joy and light_

Ninja Brian was frozen in place. In disbelief over what was happening.

_H-h-h-h-heart boner_

He could only watch as Danny lifted his hand, gently caressing Ninja Brian’s cheek, causing him to flush hotly.

_H-h-h-h-heart boner_

_Got a h-h-h-h-heart boner_

Danny’s smile widened, seeing the blush spreading over Ninja Brian’s face.

_You are the love that I pursue_

_Do you feel the feels I feel for you_

Lifting his other hand, he cradled Ninja Brian’s face and leaned forward.

_There’s so much we have yet to do_

_Now jump me like a kangaroo_

Danny stopped, his face only inches away from Ninja Brian’s. They were so close their breaths mingled together.

_This heart boner’s for you_

_I stand before you thick and true_

_I’ll shoot a wad of gleaming romance just for you_

_This heart boner’s for you_

_It’s all for you_

Tilting his head, his eyes sliding close, Danny covered Ninja Brian’s lips with his own.

Ninja Brian’s gasped, his fingers hovering in place above the keys. He was unable to move or think. His mind going into overload over the sheer shock of what was happening.

Was Danny really kissing him?

Danny pulled back a bit, one of his hands moving to the back of Ninja Brian’s head, combing through his short hair.

“This song isn’t just for her, Bri.” He said before kissing Ninja Brian once more. A small press of their lips.

“My feelings for her. For you. They’re the same.”

Ninja Brian could feel his body trembling.

Was this for real? Could he be dreaming?

Danny really…

He really…

“I love you, Brian.” Danny whispered against his lips.

“I’m sorry it took so long to realize it.”

Ninja Brian’s eyes closed as two trails of tears flowed down his cheeks. His hands coming up to lightly grip Danny’s wrists. A clear sign of the need to ground himself. Less he drowned in the onslaught of emotions he was currently feeling.

Danny smiled, resting his forehead against Ninja Brian’s.

His body filling with warmth as he felt Ninja Brian’s joy, relief and love flow through their mental link.

It may have taken Danny a long time to figure it out. Figure out just what he felt for Ninja Brian but looking at his partner now, feeling his happiness.

His love.

It was worth it.

More than worth it.


	46. Cheer Up (in universe)

Ninja Brian was sitting on the recliner in the living room, when Danny walked in.

Looking up from the new ninjutsu scroll he had “acquired” recently, he couldn’t help but frown.

Danny trudged in, hair a mess, kimono undone, flapping loosely around his thin frame.  His dino boxer briefs on full display and a half-gallon of ice cream under his arm.  

“Mornin’ Bri.”  He muttered, plopping down on the couch and plunging a spoon into the container of ice cream.

He looked pitiful.  

Ninja Brian went back to reading his scroll, trying and failing to ignore the slight whimpering coming from his partner as he ate.  

Danny was heartbroken.

His girlfriend of two months had unexpectedly broke up with him a week ago. Danny and Ninja Brian had both been taken by surprise.

After all, Danny’s girlfriends usually lasted, at most, a few weeks.  To make it two whole months was quite the feat for him.  

Ninja Brian knew that most women got fed up with Danny pretty quickly.  He had a tendency to come off as shallow and oblivious.  

At least, on the surface.

If they stuck with him, they would come to know the Danny that Ninja Brian knew.  The one who could be sincere, loyal and loving.

That was part of the reason that Ninja Brian stayed at his side.  

While Danny’s antics could get annoying, he also balanced Ninja Brian out.

His optimism with Ninja Brian’s cynicism.  His peaceful nature compared to Ninja Brian’s aggressive one.  

All in all, he helped Ninja Brian hold on to his sanity. 

Ninja Brian had took a devastating blow, mentally and emotionally after they had deserted their Ninja clans.  Trained from a child to be an unfeeling killing machine.  It was all he knew.  Without someone to give him missions to carry out, he no longer knew what his purpose was.  

Deciding to leave with Danny had been an out of character, spur of the moment decision.  He had no idea what he was doing.

If not for Danny, he may have lost himself.

Danny gave him a reason to keep going.

Now, Ninja Brian had developed into his own person.  No longer a blank slate, robotic tool, for others to order around and use.

He had found a talent for music composition. A fondness for cats.  A hobby of knitting.  Ninja Brian was still discovering knew things every day.  

Including confusing, budding emotions towards the one he had to thank for his new lease on life.

He was eternally indebted to Danny.

But ever since the breakup, Danny had been in a spiraling depressive state.  

Not leaving the house, barely eating.  Lying in bed or on the couch for hours at a time, staring at nothing.

Ninja Brian wasn’t sure what to do.  He knew this wasn’t healthy and that Danny’s state would continue to deteriorate.  

But what could he do?

——————————————————

Danny dropped the half empty container of ice cream onto the floor and laid down across the length of the couch with a groan. 

The tv continuously droned in the background.  He just stared at it, eyes unseeing.  Just meaningless flashing images before his eyes.

Why?

Why did she leave him?

A question that plagued Danny for the past week.  

He thought everything was going well.  He’d never had a girlfriend for so long.  

Danny thought she was the one.

What did he do wrong?

Danny’s frown deepened as he felt a tingle in the back of his mind.

“ _Danny?”_

Tilting his head, Danny could see Ninja Brian standing at the edge of the couch.  

His eyes widened as he continued to stare at his longtime partner.

Instead of his usual black gi, Ninja Brian was wearing a button down blue shirt and washed out gray jeans.  He had even shaved and combed his hair.

In his hands was a cliché picnic basket with a checkered red and white cloth over the top.

Ninja Brian looked down, a blush forming on his cheeks.    

“ _Um…would you like to, uh, go on a picnic…with…me?”_ He nervously asked.

Danny just continued to stare.  Unable to hide his surprise.

“ _Danny?”_

Danny blinked.  

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Danny thought it over.

Despite the obvious effort he could see Ninja Brian had put into his offer, Danny was not feeling it. He didn’t want to go anywhere. Just stay at home and mourn his still bleeding heart. 

But there was a part of him that perked at going out with Ninja Brian.  

Danny paused.  That made it sound like a date.  The last thing he wanted right now.  But he knew that wasn’t what Ninja Brian was offering.

Not wanting to dismiss his partner’s rare concern, Danny nodded, standing up and stretching his stiff muscles.  

“Sure, Bri.  Just let me throw something on real quick.”

———————————————————-

The picnic had turned out to be a lot of fun.  Danny was surprised at how much he was enjoying himself.

He and Ninja Brian sitting on a blanket beneath a large tree in a nearby park. The weather was actually nice, with a cool breeze blowing in the shade. It was very relaxing.  Helped Danny take his mind off his sorrow for a moment.

And Ninja Brian had probably talked more in that hour and a half then he had in the past month alone. They talked about everything and nothing as they ate Ninja Brian’s home cooked meals that Danny couldn’t help but notice were all his favorites.  Ninja Brian had really went all out.

Save for an incident with a grasshopper, where Ninja Brian’s fiercely guarded phobia was on full display and Danny had to get rid of the small intruder and calm Ninja Brian down, it was nice.

Danny had a great time and told Ninja Brian as such, who was still obviously embarrassed over the bug situation.

—————————————-

Over the next several days, Danny spent most of his time with Ninja Brian, instead of moping around the house like he had been.

Ninja Brian had listened to Danny as he bemoaned his woes.  Pouring his heart out over his lost love and wondering if he’d ever find the right person for him.  Ninja Brian didn’t offer any advice, as he had none, but he offered his silent support and that was probably more than what Danny expected. 

He was grateful that Ninja Brian seemed to truly care. His presence within Danny’s mind was a soothing touch amongst the turbulent negative thoughts that had simmered for so long.

Danny had come to enjoy this new side of Ninja Brian.  While Danny knew that he cared, Ninja Brian wasn’t the best at showing it.  Sometimes his attempts at cheering up Danny went down an odd route.  

Like the time he had given Danny a rose bouquet.  The flowers were beautiful but the severed hand still clutching the stems were not. Ninja Brian had been thoroughly embarrassed at that, saying he must have taken the flowers from the attendant with more force than he’d thought.  

Danny had just laughed and hugged him, causing Ninja Brian’s blush to darken.  Something Danny was starting to admit was an adorable look on his best friend.

One day, Ninja Brian had surprised Danny with tickets to a sold out Rush concert, despite hating large crowds.  Ninja Brian had been pressed close to Danny’s body the entire time.  His chakra was fluctuating uncontrollably, his bright blue eyes darting back and forth at all the perceived threats in the crowd. Unable to truly enjoy the music due to his heightened senses.  He didn’t truly calm down until Danny had taken Ninja Brian’s hand into his own, giving it a tight and comforting squeeze.

Another time, Ninja Brian had taken him to the premiere of a new movie that Danny had wanted to see. They had gotten dressed up in nice suits and even had their picture taken on the red carpet.  Danny even managed to get the autographs of some of his favorite actors.  It had been an amazing night.

Danny would still smile, remembering how shocked and pleased Ninja Brian had looked when Danny had taken his hand in his own as the movie started and didn’t let go the entire time.  An action that Danny had taken a liking to.

——————————————————

The more time Danny spent with Ninja Brian, the closer and more physical they’d become. 

Hand holding, hugs, borderline cuddles on the couch. Danny was finding himself looking forward to and preferring being close to Ninja Brian. 

Any chance he was given, he spent it with Ninja Brian.

Some of Danny’s favorite times were when they would cook together. 

Usually, Ninja Brian did the cooking for the both of them but one day he had come and asked Danny if he wanted to help him.  

Having enjoyed replacing the time he used to spend trapped in his head thinking of his ex with Ninja Brian’s company, Danny readily agreed.

He had learned a lot about cooking.  Ninja Brian was very patient and helpful, showing Danny how to prepare ingredients, the correct way to mix them and what spices to use with each dish.  

Somehow the food tasted even better, knowing he had a hand in making it.

———————————————————

“Brian?  You here?”  Danny called, opening the closed door.  

Walking inside, he saw that the room was empty.  A yellow notebook resting on the black comforter of the bed, caught Danny’s eye. Ninja Brian didn’t tend to leave things out.  

Everything had its place according to him.

Feeling increasingly curious, Danny walked over and picked it up.  Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Danny opened the notebook.  

Looking at the hastily written notes, Danny slowly flipped through the notebook.

Each page had a title on it.

An activity with several to-do bullets written below.  

Danny’s eyes widened in realization, seeing that the activities were all things he and Ninja Brian had done recently.  Like the concert, picnic and movies.  Even the seemingly mundane things they did around the house.  They were all there.

Ninja Brian had written things like, ‘shave’, ‘buy new shirt’, ‘get tickets’, ‘ask Danny’, and smaller notes could be seen on the sides in the margins,  ‘support’, ‘empathy’, ‘don’t screw up’ ‘be brave’, ‘for Danny’.

Danny felt his chest tighten.  Ninja Brian had really gone all out.  He was doing everything he could to help Danny move on and feel better about himself.

At that moment, the door to the room opened.  

Danny looked up to see Ninja Brian frozen in the doorway.  His eyes wide and focused on the notebook Danny was holding.  

Meeting Danny’s eyes, Ninja Brian quickly looked away as if ashamed.  

“Brian?”  Danny questioned, wondering why Ninja Brian was looking that way.

“ _I’m sorry.”_

Danny closed the book, placing it onto the bed as he stood up and approached Ninja Brian.  

Gently cupping his cheek, Danny turned Ninja Brian’s head back towards him.

“What are you sorry for, Brian?”  

Ninja Brian kept his eyes averted, taking a breath.

“ _I couldn’t do it on my own.  Helping you.  I had to look it up.  And I screwed up so many times.  I know it’s not like a real friend.  Not sincere…I just…”_

Ninja Brian hesitantly met Danny’s eyes.

“ _I…I missed you.”_

Danny stared at Ninja Brian in shock, not believing what he was hearing.  

He immediately wrapped his arms around Ninja Brian, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Fuck, Brian.  I missed you too and you were more than sincere! Don’t you ever doubt that!  These past couple of weeks, you’ve helped me so much. I feel like I can truly move on. My heart no longer hurts.  I don’t feel like my life is over.  You did that. You. Not some self-help article or whatever you found.  It was you.”

Danny pulled back, meeting Ninja Brian’s eyes.  He leaned down, pressing their foreheads together.

“You’ve been more than a real friend, even a best friend or a partner.”   Danny said, his voice cracking as the realization of what he was feeling for Ninja Brian suddenly dawned on him.

Of course he’d realize it now.

Of course.

“Brian…you’ve been what I’ve been searching for.  Someone who accepts me.  All of me, no matter what… My other half.”

Danny trailed off, his eyes sliding close.  His emotions threatening to overcome him.  

To think, all of this time…

Opening his eyes once more, Danny looked into Ninja Brian’s, seeing a mirror of his own feelings, able to now identify them.

“I love you, Brian.” Danny said, leaning in and covering Ninja Brian’s lips with his own.

Ninja Brian returned the kiss, his arms coming up to wrap around Danny’s shoulders, clutching him tightly.

“ _I love you too, Danny.”_

 

 


End file.
